Adorable Baekhyun
by PikachuB
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa baru di Elyxion High School mendadak menjadi sorotan setelah digandeng sepanjang koridor sekolah oleh Kris si kapten basket dan tambah menjadi sorotan ketika Park Chanyeol si dominan yang paling diinginkan memanggilnya sayang disertai pelukan erat dan ciuman di pipi.
1. New School, New Student

**Adorable Baekhyun**

 **By. PikachuB**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek always**

 **This story belong to me**

 **Mohon maaf apabila tanpa unsur kesengajaan ada kesamaan cerita**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **Chap 1 : New School, New Student**

•••

Salahkan Kris yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian seperti saat ini. Dia rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup untuk menghindar dari tatapan yang seakan-akan ingin menelannya. Salahkan Kris yang menggandengnya tadi pagi sepanjang jalan koridor menuju ruang guru. Yap. Dia Byun Baekhyun, murid pindahan baru dari luar negeri kalau kalian ingin tahu. Saat ini dia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian sepanjang perjalanannya menuju cafetaria sekolah bersama dua teman barunya Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dan kembali salahkan Kris si salah satu pangeran sekolah yang sialnya saudara tirinya yang menyebabkannya seperti ini. Mungkin saat ini orang-orang tengah bertanya-tanya apa hubungannya dengan Kris.

Sebenarnya dari semua kesalahan yang Kris lakukan, ini adalah salah dirinya sendiri. Salahkan wajah menggemaskan dengan mata puppy dan pipi mochi itu. Salahkan bibir tipis semerah cherry dan rambut dirty blonde yang sepertinya sangat lembut jika disentuh. Salahkan keseluruhan dirimu yang seperti boneka berjalan itu Byun Baekhyun.

"Ugh... Mereka terus berbisik menatap kita.." ucap Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

"Baek, sebenarnya mereka berbisik tentangmu. Bukan kita" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ini semua gara-gara Kris hyung" gerutunya.

"Kenapa salah Kris ?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia menggandengku sepanjang jalan menuju ruang guru tadi pagi. Dia pikir aku masih anak kecil, huh? " jawab Baekhyun setengah merengut dengan bibir tipisnya. Dan itu semua tak luput dari perhatian Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga semua orang sepanjang koridor.

 _'Itu bukan salah Kris. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggemaskan itu, Baek'_ itu suara hati Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang..."

Suara itu menggema diantara bisik-bisik semua orang bersama munculnya seorang namja tinggi bak model di hadapan mereka. Nafas Baekhyun nyaris berhenti ketika namja itu memeluknya dengan erat dihadapan semua orang.

"Park Chanyeol! " suara lain berteriak nyaring membuat suasana hening seketika. Seorang gadis dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang tergerai indah berjalan dengan wajah seakan ingin meledak menghampiri mereka.

"Apa? " tanya namja yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu mengubah posisinya dengan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menghadiahi Baekhyun sebuah kecupan di pipi. Sontak mata Baekhyun yang sudah membola semakin membola. Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga semua orang yang ada disana menatap tak percaya dengan bisikan yang semakin menjadi.

"Sayang, bernafas. Aku tidak ingin kau pingsan kehabisan nafas disini..." ucap Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri tidak sadar menahan nafasnya sedari tadi.

"Park Chanyeol! Apa-apaan kau?! " sergah gadis itu menatap pemandangan di hadapannya yang semakin membuatnya murka.

"Kau yang apa-apan. Berhenti mencariku, berhenti mengikutiku, berhenti seakan-akan aku dan kau memiliki hubungan. Berhenti datang dan membuat keributan di sekolahku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu nona Kang. Seseorang bisa salah paham dan cemburu jika kau bertingkah seakan kau kekasihku dan aku milikmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu..." ucap gadis itu dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Tapi aku tidak" jawab Chanyeol tanpa beban. Gadis itu menangis dan berbalik pergi dari sana.

Hening. Baekhyun mulai bergerak gelisah dan Chanyeol menyadari hal itu. Lantas dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri kembali di hadapan Baekhyun. Sedikit merunduk dia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Rambutmu harum. Aku suka" ucapnya mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun yang terasa sangat halus ditangannya. Setelah itu dia berbalik pergi diiringi bisikan-bisikan apa hubungannya dengan si murid baru.

"Baek kau kekasih Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Ha? " tanya Baekhyun.

Tapi sekarang salahkan Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya semakin menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah barunya ini.

•••

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Kkeut_**

 **Review jusseo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 : Dia Sangat Menyebalkan**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

"Hyuuuung kau dimana? Jemput aku di kelas" ucap Baekhyun setengah merengek di sambungan teleponnya. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan dia masih terjebak sendirian di dalam kelas. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang duluan. Sebenarnya mereka mengajak Baekhyun ke parkiran bersama tapi dia menolak. Alasannya tentu saja dia tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian setelah kejadian tadi siang.

"Apa? Tidak mau! Pokoknya jemput aku kesini" ucap Baekhyun setelah mendengar jawaban Kris yang memintanya untuk meunggu di markas yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak mengetahui tempatnya.

"Tapi hyung... Yak! Akan ku adukan pada daddy" kesal Baekhyun dan memutus sambungan karena Kris tidak bisa menjemputnya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu dan melongok keluar untuk memastikan tak ada orang. Aman. Dia langsung berjalan setengah berlari untuk menuju markas yang dikatakan Kris.

"Aishh dimana sih? Kris bodoh. Dia pikir dia Gu Jun Pyo? Punya markas segala" omel Baekhyun tetap berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Alisnya sudah menukik tajam tanda Baekhyun benar-benar kesal saat ini. Dia lelah. Dia ingin berbaring memeluk gulingnya.

"Disini? Aku tidak salahkan?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berdiri di hadapan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Dia mendorongnya pelan dan melongok ke dalam. Dapat Baekhyun lihat disana pemandangan seperti ruang santai di apartemen mereka.

"Halloooo" suara Baekhyun menggema di ruangan kosong itu. Baekhyun masuk sepenuhnya kesana.

"Kris hyung?" panggilnya tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Dia menyuruhku kesini, tapi dia tidak ada" omel Baekhyun. Wajahnya merengut lucu antara kesal dan marah.

"Kau berisik sekali sih?" suara itu mengagetkan Baekhyun dan setelahnya muncul sosok yg tertidur sedari tadi dari balik sofa yang berada tak jauh di depan Baekhyun. Ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini sudah tak bisa di kondisikan lagi. Mulutnya berulang kali terbuka dan tertutup ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena mengingat kejadian tadi siang di koridor. Yap. Sosok yang baru saja muncul itu Park Chanyeol, orang yang seenaknya memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Kau siapa? " tanya Chanyeol tak ada ramahnya sama sekali. _'Aku orang yang kau akui pacar tadi siang dasar menyebalkan'_. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menjawab seperti itu. Tapi semuanya tertelan begitu saja.

"Kau tuli ya?"tanya Chanyeol lagi. Perempatan siku muncul di pelipis Baekhyun.

"Aku Baekhyun dan aku mencari Kris hyung. Kau jangan seenaknya mengatakanku tuli. Kau saja yang bertanya terus dan tak membiarkanku menjawab" omel Baekhyun diakhiri rengutan kesalnya.

"Baek? Kau sudah disini? " Kris muncul bersama dua orang temannya yang lain. Sontak Baekhyun menoleh dan merangkul tangan Kris.

"Hyung ayo pulang... " rengek Baekhyun. Itu semua tak luput dari semua mata yang ada disana bagaimana cara Baekhyun merengek dan bergelayut manja di tangan Kris.

"Wahhh Kris, dimana kau menemukan puppy ini? Aku juga mau" ucap salah satunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun untuk menatap ciptaan bak boneka itu lebih dekat. Hal itu tentu membuat Baekhyun risih dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Menajauh darinya orang hitam" ucap Kris.

"Yak! Aku bukan hitam tapi eksotis dan ini sexy! " ucapnya tak terima.

"Kai, terima saja kalau kau tampak sangat hitam jika berdiri di samping Sehun" ucapan Kris dihadiahi cekikikan kecil dari Baekhyun dan itu terdengar lucu.

"Kau tertawa! Lucunya... Jadi pacarku ya? " ucap Kai dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Lalu kau kuadukan pada Kyungsoo agar tak usah menerima cintamu" ucap Sehun yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Tuan muda Oh! Hamba mohon jangan" ucap Kai merangkul erat tangan Sehun dengan ekspresi anehnya yang dihadiahi dorongan keras oleh Sehun.

"Lagipula diakan pacar Chanyeol" tambah Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

"Apa?! " itu Kris dan Kai.

"Chanyeol memeluk dan menciumnya di koridor saat istirahat makan siang" Sehun menjelaskan. Kris menatap Baekhyun yang semakin mengkerut di lengannya dan jangan lupakan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna itu.

"Aku bukan pacarnya. Lagipula itu hanya untuk alibi agar Seulgi dan yang lainnya berhenti mendekatiku" ucap Chanyeol memberi penengahan. Jawaban itu terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Baekhyun. Dia berharap setidaknya Chanyeol meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu padanya. Bukannya diam dan membiarkannya menjadi pusat perhatian kemanapun dia melangkah disetiap sudut sekolah ini.

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Maafkeun kalau ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian hehe**

 **Gomawo buat yang udah review dan tetap review terus yaaa (maksa)**


	3. Puppy 1

**Chap 3 : Puppy**

•••

•••

•••

Hingga saat ini kehidupan Baekhyun masih berputar sekitar dirinya yang terus menjadi pusat perhatian di Elyxion High School. Semua orang akhirnya tau bahwa dia adalah saudara tiri Kris si kapten basket sekolah. Banyak yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Ya mendekati untuk benar-benar dekat dengannya dan mendekati untuk tau lebih banyak tentang Kris tentu saja. Kris itu sudah punya tunangan nun jauh di Cina sana. Bagaimanapun orang-orang mendekatinya dia tidak akan tertarik. Oh dan hal ini baru Baekhyun ketahui setelah satu minggu sekolah disana. Ternyata Luhan pacar si muka datar Oh Sehun dan seharian itu Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan bagaimana dia bisa mau menjadi pacar Oh Sehun. Dan juga Kyungsoo yang terus dikejar-kejar Kai si manusia hitam. Itu panggilan Baekhyun untuknya. Dan... Park Chanyeol. Orang-orang masih berpikiran Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Park Chanyeol menyebalkan. Mati saja sana. Baekhyun sering merutukinya seperti itu.

Sore ini di hari Minggu. Kris mengajak Baekhyun mengunjungi sungai Han. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya dia kesini. Baekhyun tidak ingat. Yang pasti itu sudah lama sekali. Disini, di depannya, di samping, di sudut sana, dimana-mana hanya ada orang yang berkencan dengan pacarnya. Membawa peliharaan juga. Baekhyun iri.

"Kris hyung bodoh! " umpatnya disertai rengutan. Dia kesal. Kenapa Kris harus mengajaknya kesini? Dan sekarang dia menghilang setelah meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk membeli minuman setelah Baekhyun merengek haus padanya.

"Sebenarnya dia membeli minuman kemana sih? Antartika? Kenapa lama sekali? Aku seperti orang bodoh saja berdiri sendirian disini! " omelnya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Guk

Guk

Guk

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan seekor anjing puddle berbulu hitam menggonggong menatapnya. Anjing itu memiliki tali lehernya. Tapi sepertinya terlepas dari genggaman pemiliknya dan berlari hingga di hadapannya. Itu pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Hei puppy... Dimana pemilikmu? " tanya Baekhyun mengelus lembut kepala anjing itu.

Guk

Guk

Guk

"Kenapa kau melarikan diri, huh? Pasti pemilikmu kesusahan mencarimu" ucap Baekhyun dengen ekspresi kasihannya.

"Aishh Toben! Ternyata kau disini! " seruan itu datang dan menghampiri Baekhyun bersama si anjing kecil.

"Puppy ini milikmu? " tanya Baekhyun menatap wanita yang berjongkok mengambil alih tali leher si anjing.

"Ya" jawabnya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Puppy! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! " seru wanita itu dengan binar di matanya. Baekhyun tentu saja kaget. Wanita itu berteriak di depannya.

"Tentu saja noona. Kaukan memang sudah menemukan puppymu... " ucap Baekhyun terkekeh lucu. Tapi wanita itu menggeleng.

"Bukan itu maksudku-"

"Yak! Aisshh... Kenapa larimu kencang sekali? Kau sudah menemukan Toben? " suara itu mengintrupsi sebelum wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Baekhyun mendongak dan menemukan wajah seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya. Park Chanyeol. Kenapa dia ada dimana-mana?

"Yeol, aku menemukannya aku menemukannya... " ucap wanita itu kentara sekali merasa senang karena dia bicara sambil meloncat-loncat kecil. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menatap tingkah si wanita dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau kau sudah menemukannya, sekarang ayo pulang" ucap Chanyeol menarik tangan si wanita dan menyeretnya meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tanpa sapaan dan ucapan selamat tinggal atau sampai jumpa. Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu terbuat dari apa? Ingin sekali Baekhyun mencakar wajahnya.

•••

•••

•••

- **Kkeut-**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review...**

 _ **Ps. Buat yang minta ceritanya lebih dipanjangin, sebenernya aku emang niatnya bikin pendek-pendek hehe. Supaya gak bosan bacanya. Dan aku juga gak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang... Maafkeun**_


	4. Puppy 2

**Chap 4 : Puppy 2**

•••

•••

•••

"Yeol! Chanyeol! Yak Park Chanyeol ! "

"Aishh diam kau Park Yoora! " bentak Chanyeol. Dia Park Yoora, wanita menyebalkan yang sialnya kakak kandungnya. Yoora terus mendesaknya semenjak perjalanan pulang dari sungai Han hingga sampai di rumah. Kalau saja dia tidak memenuhi permintaan Yoora untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan bersama Toben mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi kakaknya mengancam akan mengadu pada ayah tentang kelakuan Chanyeol selama ini dan dia terpaksa mengikuti kemauan kakaknya.

"Yeol, aku tidak salahkan? " tanya Yoora penuh harap.

"Mana kutahu" jawab Chanyeol kesal.

"Itu sudah jelas. Ughh dia menggemaskan sekali kalau bertemu secara langsung... " ucap Yoora penuh senyum.

"Sudahkan? Sekarang keluar dari kamarku"

"Chanyeol... Aku ingin membawanya pulang dan memeluknya saat aku tidur"

"Dasar maniak! " ucap Chanyeol bergidik ngeri menatap kakaknya.

"Habisnya dia lucu dan menggemaskan seperti boneka..."

Pasti kalian sudah tau siapa yang mereka bicarakan saat ini. Makhluk menggemaskan dan lucu yang semua orang mungkin ingin memeluk dan memilikinya untuk diri sendiri. Tentu saja bukan Toben si anjing berbulu hitam. Dia Byun Baekhyun. Saat itu Yoora tak sengaja melihat ponsel Chanyeol dengan makhluk seperti puppy sebagai wallpapernya. Yoora jadi heboh sendiri menemukan hal itu dan terus bertanya pada Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab sekenanya oleh Chanyeol. Namun akhirnya dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menceritakan pada kakaknya bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun hingga perlakuannya pada Baekhyun yang masih membuat Baekhyun kesal hingga saat ini. Oh dan jangan lupakan bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendapatkan foto Baekhyun hingga menjadikannya wallpaper.

"Kau belum berencana untuk mendekatinya? " tanya Yoora.

"Tidak tahu"

"We? Akukan ingin dia jadi adik iparku... "

"Siapa yang bilang ingin menikah dengannya hah? Park Yoora bodoh"

"Kaukan menyukainya. Kalau suka menikah saja"

"Apa-apaan! Dekat saja tidak"

"Itukan kau yang tak ingin mendekatinya. Kau selalu membuatnya kesal. Tadi saja kau tak menyapanya. Manusia macam apa kau ini Park Chanyeol? "

"Kalau kau mau kau saja yang menikah dengannya! "

"Maaf saja. Aku bukan lesbian" ucap Yoora.

"Dia laki-laki Yoora sialan" ucap Chanyeol kesal dan hal itu membuat Yoora tertawa senang. Dia senang karena akhirnya Chanyeol menyukai seseorang. Selama ini yang dia tahu Chanyeol tak pernah memiliki seorangpun kekasih. Itu karena dirinya yang terlalu cuek dan tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan banyak orang. Lihat saja temannya hanya ada tiga orang. Kris, Sehun, dan Kai.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Dia harus jadi adik iparku!" Yoora menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dan keluar daru kamar sang adik.

Yoora ingin Baekhyun menjadi adik iparnya. Bukan hanya Yoora, dia juga ingin Baekhyun jadi miliknya. Bagaimana caranya? Dekat saja tidak. Chanyeol lalu meraih ponselnya dan menatap angka-angka dengan nama Puppy disana. Itu nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Hasil mencuri dari ponsel Kris. Ha ha.

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Aku double update yey! Maaf ya kalo ini bener-bener pendek. Hehe**

 **Thankseu buat yang udah review!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Byun Baekhyun

•••

•••

•••

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Aku pertama melihatnya ketika Kris sahabatku menggandengnya ke ruang guru. Dia terlihat begitu kecil menggemaskan, seperti puppy. Siang itu ketika istirahat makan siang aku melihatnya lagi saat aku terus diikuti si menyebalkan Kang Seulgi. Aku melihatnya merengut kesal ketika semua orang terus menatapnya sepanjang jalan. Itu terihat lucu di mataku. Aku terus berjalan mendekatinya tak peduli Seulgi terus memanggilku dengan suara jeleknya itu. Sayang. Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Dia, Byun Baekhyun saat itu terlihat sangat terkejut. Aku memeluknya dan aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang menegang. Dia begitu kecil di dalam pelukanku. Tingginya hanya sebatas leherku dan dia menahan nafasnya. Apa dia sekaget dan segugup itu?

Kang Seulgi. Dia begitu terobsesi padaku dan menganggap kami seolah memiliki hubungan spesial. Padahal tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Dia begitu marah saat melihatku memeluk Baekhyun. Aku mengubah posisi menjadi memeluknya dari belakang dan menghadiahinya ciuman di pipi. Aku bersumpah itu lembut sekali. Aku melakukan itu agar dia rileks. Tapi nyatanya dia masih menahan nafasnya sedari tadi. Jadi aku memintanya bernafas karena aku tidak ingin dia pingsan kehabisan nafas disini. Seulgi juga semakin tersulut emosi dan aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya menangis dan pergi dari hadapan kami. Baekhyun? Aku merasa dia sudah merasa risih dan aku melepaskan pelukanku untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah dan sebenarnya aku sudah sangat ingin menyentuh rambutnya yang jatuh menjuntai hampir menutupi matanya. Dan aku melakukannya. Mengelusnya dan mengatakan rambutnya sangat harum. Aku tidak berbohong tentang itu.

Ketika pulang sekolah aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Dia datang ke markas kami. Aku tengah tidur di sofa dan sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka itu dia saat pintu masuk dibuka. Tapi setelah mendengar suara cemprengnya yang lembut aku baru tahu itu dia. Dia mencari Kris. Saat itu aku belum tahu apa hubungannya Kris. Aku mendengarnya mulai mengoceh yang terdengar lucu di telingaku. Setelah cukup lama aku bangun dan membentaknya. Dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya juga memerah dan aku bertanya padanya dan tak ada jawaban hingga aku mengatainya tuli dia merengut dan membentakku. Sungguh dia terlihat lucu sekali. Tak lama setelah itu Kris datang dan dia merengek juga bergelayut manja di lengan Kris. Kai juga menggodanya dan dia tertawa lucu saat Kris menghina Kai. Hingga Sehun mengatakan dia kekasihku dan mulut sialku menjawab sesuatu yang masih membuatnya kesal hingga sekarang.

Hari-hariku terus dipenuhi oleh Byun Baekhyun yang berkeliaran di sekelilingku. Setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya. Karena dia adik tiri Kris. Sahabat baru Luhan kekasih Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan jadi kekasih Kai.

Dan sore tadi aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Semua karena noonaku si Park Yoora sialan yang mengajakku mengantarnya menemani Toben jalan-jalan. Saat itu tanpa sengaja Toben terlepas dari tangan Yoora dan berlari meninggalkan kami. Akhirnya Yoora ikut berlari mengejarnya. Ketika aku menyusul dan ternyata dia bersama seseorang yang bahkan aku mengenalnya hanya dengan melihat dari belakang. Ya. Byun Baekhyun. Yoora bersorak senang padaku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang kuharap Baekhyun tak akan mengerti. Aku menyeretnya pulang secara paksa dan sesampainya di rumah dia terus merongrongku dengan pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun. Aku menyesal meletakkan ponselku sembarangan hingga dia melihat wallpaper ponselku dengan potret Baekhyun yang dikatakannya mirip puppy. Dia menginginkan Baekhyun menjadi adik iparnya. Dia itu asal bicara atau apa? Dekat saja tidak dan Baekhyun itu masih kesal dan marah padaku. Tapi Park Yoora memang sialan dan dia tak mau tau Baekhyun harus jadi adik iparnya. Mati saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini pertama kalinya aku tertarik dengan seseorang seperti ini. Aku masih menatap ponselku yang menampilan sederet angka dengan nama puppy. Itu nomor ponsel Baekhyun dan aku mendapatkannya dengan mencuri dari ponsel Kris. Haha terkutuklah kau Park Chanyeol.

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **-kkeut-**

 **Maafkeun baru update. Soalnya aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya, karena sekarang lagi minggu-minggu terakhir Praktek Lapangan. Maaf juga kalo chapter yang ini jauh dari ekspetasi readers semua hehe**


	6. Chapter 6 : ABS

•••

•••

•••

Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan menguap lebar. Menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan mulai turun dari ranjang. Ini hari Minggu, jadi Baekhyun pikir tak apa bangun agak lebih siang. Dia masih dengan mata terpejam meraih gagang pintunya dan keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun itu memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Pagi hari ketika baru bangun tidur dia akan berjalan dengan mata terpejam dan mencari susu strawberry di kulkas. Entah bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya tanpa tersandung dan kemudian terjatuh.

Baekhyun yakin dia sudah berdiri di depan kulkas. Tapi entah kenapa pagi ini kulkasnya terasa berbeda. Dia masih terus meraba dengan mata terpejam. Kulkasnya benar-banar aneh. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Apa Kris hyung mengganti kulkasnya? " gumam Baekhyun enggan membuka matanya. Biasanya matanya akan terbuka setelah lidahnya menyecap rasa susu strawberry.

"Sudah puas? "

Suara yang tak asing mengalun di telinga Baekhyun. Spontan dia membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok Park Chanyeol di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa Park Chanyeol ada disini? Di depan kulkas apartemennya tanpa atasan dan hanya menggunakan celana jeans saja. Huh tentu saja dia bisa disini. Diakan sahabat Kris. Dia bebas menginap disini.

"Sudah puas menyentuh tubuhku? " Chanyeol bertanya lagi dan mata Baekhyun yang membola lucu langsung menatap telapak tangannya yang masih menempel dengan perut Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya dan menggigiti jarinya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

 _'Pantas saja beda dan terasa kotak-kotak'_ ini suara batin Baekhyun.

"Kau punya kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalan huh?" tanya Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Jangan menertawakan kebiasaan orang lain!" seru Baekhyun tak terima. Dia merasa Chanyeol tertawa mengejeknya dan itu terdengar menyebalkan.

"Akukan hanya bertanya bukan menertawakanmu" bantah Chanyeol.

"Tetap saja! Caramu bertanya dengan tertawa itu seolah-olah mengejek kebiasaanku" Baekhyun tetap saja tak terima.

"Lagi pula aku tidak tidur tahu. Mataku saja yang terpejam" ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar merengut dengan irama manja yang biasa dia gunakan ketika bicara dengan Kris.

"Begitu ya? Kau mau minum? " tanya Chanyeol tak melepas pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun gugup sendiri. Baekhyun baru bangun tidur itu sayang untuk dilewatkan tahu. Rambutnya yang berantakan, wajahnya yang sedikit membengkak, piyama baby blue yang dipenuhi corak beruang dan slippers karakter buaya itu terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"S-susu strawberry" jawab Baekhyun terbata. Chanyeol langsung membuka kulkas mengambil sekotak susu strawberry dan menancapkan sedotannya disana untuk diberikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini"

"Te-terimakasih" ucap Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan berjalan secepat kilat menuju kamarnya.

"Lain kali jangan berkeliaran tanpa baju seperti itu lagi! " teriak Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar masuk.

Baekhyun mengabaikan susunya dan sibuk dengan kilasan balik kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Dia menatap telapak tangannya yang tadi menyentuh perut Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya ABS Chanyeol. Dia sempat mengelusnya dan itu terasa berkotak di telapak tangannya. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyy!" dia berteriak memanggil ayahnya dan kembali bergelung di balik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hari ini, mungkin besok, besok dan besoknya lagi. Tidak. Setiap hari Baekhyun akan mengingat kalau dia pernah menyentuh ABS Chanyeol.

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **-Kkeut** -


	7. Chapter 7 : Indirect Kiss

•••

•••

•••

Bermain games, berguling tak jelas dan membalas pesan juga komentar yang membanjiri akun sosial medianya itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun sedari tadi. Ini sudah sore dan Baekhyun masih betah berdiam di kamarnya sejak insiden memegang ABS Chanyeol tadi pagi. Dia tidak mau keluar dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang ujung-ujungnya wajahnya akan semerah kepiting rebus. Yap. Chanyeol masih disini. Bersama Sehun dan Kai juga. Mereka ada project kelompok yang harus dikumpul besok. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Kris ketika masuk ke kamarnya tadi.

Tapi Baekhyun memiliki perut yang tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Sedari pagi dia hanya meminum susu saja. Dan itu tak cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Dia harus keluar atau tidak. Nanti kalau keluar dan bertemu Chanyeol bagaimana? Diakan malu. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya antara kesal dan menyesal. Yah menyesal dengan memiliki kebiasaan berjalan sambil terpejam ketika bangun tidur.

"Baeki lapar~ " rajuknya. Setelah berpikir kalau perutnya yang lapar lebih penting, Baekhyun menyambar ponselnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian membukanya dengan begitu pelan. Dia melongok keluar dan penampakan ruang tamu yang kosong menyambutnya. Mungkin mereka di kamar Kris pikir Baekhyun. Jadi dia berjalan dengan sangat pelan menuju pantry dan membuka kulkas. Kosong. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakannya. Bahan mentah juga tak ada. Sekalipun ada, diakan tidak bisa memasak.

 _ **Yo~ Nice skirt**_

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya dan menemukan nama Kyungie disana.

"Yeoboseo nyonya Kim~~" sapa Baekhyun dengan cekikikannya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar panggilan aneh itu dari seberang telepon langsung memekik kesal.

 _ **'Yak! Panggilan menggelikan macam apa itu?! '**_

"Tapikan kau memang nyonya Kim. Terima saja" ucap Baekhyun. Sekedar informasi Kai dan Kyungsoo baru jadian kemaren.

 _ **'Ku do'akan kau jadi nyonya Park'**_ balas Kyungsoo diiringi tawa setannya. Baekhyun langsung memerah.

"Apa-apaan do'amu! Kenapa menelponku?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan.

 _ **'Apa Kai ada disana? Ponselnya tidak bisa kuhubungi'**_

"Wahhh Baekhyunee akhirnya keluar kamar juga! Sehari tak bertemu keimutanmu semakin bertambah saja!"

Seruan itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan ponselnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Kai dan juga Park Chanyeol yang menenteng masing-masing kantong plastik cukup besar di tangannya. Baekhyun memerah. Wajah dan telinganya terasa panas. Seruan Kyungsoo di ujung telepon diabaikannya.

"Jadi selingkuhanku ya! " ucap Kai penuh semangat.

"Kyungie~ Dengar sendirikan dia baru saja mengajakku selingkuh. Aku tentu saja tidak mau dengan manusia hitam seperti dia. Jadi jangan memusuhiku ya~ " ucap Baekhyun menatap Kai jahil. Setelahnya Baekhyun memamerkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama Kyungi di hadapan Kai. Dia meloudspeaker.

"Baby Soo~ Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu... " ucap Kai memelas dengan wajah pucatnya.

 _ **'Mati saja kau Kim'**_ ucap Kyungsoo dan memutus sambungannya. Baekhyun sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya. Kai sudah terduduk lesu di lantai. Semua tau, Kai itu terobsesi dengan Baekhyun. Dia ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi mochi itu. Tapi sampai sekarang tak pernah terwujud karena Baekhyun selalu ngeri berdekatan dengannya. Baekhyun bahkan pernah mengatakan Kai seperti om-om pedhofil yang ingin menculiknya. Sementara sosok yang tak pernah lepas menatap Baekhyun sedari tadi tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis merekam semua ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali? " tanya Kris yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Kris hyung~ Aku lapar... Kenapa tidak ada apapun di kulkas? " tanya Baekhyun dengan rengekannya dan bergelayut di lengan Kris.

"Salah sendiri mengurung diri terus di kamar" ucap Kris yang langsung membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. Dia ingat lagi ABS Chanyeol.

"Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit? " tanya Kris. Baekhyun gelagapan. Matanya tak fokus dan dia menangkap pemandangan Chanyeol yang tengah memasukkan bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas. Dalam hatinya dia kembali menyalahkan Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Hyung... Aku lapar~" Baekhyun kembali merengek mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau kau lapar, temani Chanyeol memasak sana. Dia akan memasak untuk kita semua"

"Apa? Kenapa tidak hyung saja? " tanya Baekhyun menatap bergantian antara Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus melanjutkan tugas project kami. Sudah sana" ucap Kris mendorong Baekhyun menuju pantry. Baekhyun hanya mencebik seakan ingin menangis.

"Yak! Kamjong bodoh! Makanya berhenti menggombali adikku. Cepat berdiri dan ke kamarku! " Kris menarik tangan Kai dan menyeretnya menuju kamar.

Baekhyun berdiri di belakang Chanyeol dan terus memilin ujung kaos kebesarannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memilih bahan masakan yang akan dibuatnya. Menggigit bibirnya yang gatal ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Kau suka apa? " pertanyaan itu mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Ha? "

"Kau menyukai masakan seperti apa? " tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini menatap Baekhyun.

"A- aku suka semuanya" jawab Baekhyun sambil terus memainkan jemarinya.

"Pantas saja kau berisi" kekeh Chanyeol yang langsung memunculkan perempatan siku di pelipis Baekhyun.

"Kau mengataiku gendut?! " teriak Baekhyun memberengut tak terima.

"Aku tidak mengataimu gendut. Aku bilangkan hanya barisi. Terlebih di bagian bokong" ucap Chanyeol tanpa dosa. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

"Yak! Kau manusia mesum! " teriak Baekhyun menarik kencang rambut Chanyeol.

"Yak yak yak Byun Baekhyun ! Lepaskan! " Chanyeol meringis menahan perih di kulit kepalanya. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkaraman Baekhyun yang terasa semakin kuat saja.

"Rasakan! Rasakan rasakan rasakan! " Teriakan Baekhyun yang diiringi tawa bahagia karena berhasil menyiksa Chanyeol menggema di pantry. Sementara Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya yang lain berhasil bergerak cepat menangkap pinggang Baekhyun dan merangkulnya. Otomatis hal itu membuat tarikan pada rambut Chanyeol melemah.

"Berhenti menarik rambutku. Itu sakit sekali" suara rendah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melepaskan rambutnya dan menggantinya dengan usapan kecil peredam rasa sakit.

"Maaf. Salahmu sendiri mesum" cicit Baekhyun dengan wajah merona karena posisi mereka saat ini. Tangan Chanyeol masih memeluknya itu harus berakhir karena perut Baekhyun yang berbunyi.

Mereka berakhir dengan canggung. Sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun. Matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol menyiapkan masakannya. Hanya beberapa masakan sederhana dan itu terlihat menakjubkan bagi Baekhyun karena Chanyeol yang memasaknya. Chanyeol itukan orang paling menyebalkan. Jadi kalau dia bisa memasak itu sungguh keajaiban dunia bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku mau mencicipi juga" ucap Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mencicipi masakannya. Chanyeol langsung mengambil sedikit kuah masakannya dan meniupnya sebelum menyuapkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Enak? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm'm " Baekhyun mengangguk dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

"Apa pedas? Wajahmu memerah"

"Ti-tidak sama sekali. Aku ke kamar dulu. Aku akan keluar kalau semuanya sudah siap" ucap Baekyun terburu dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun menutup pintunya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Baekhyun bodoh! Baekhyun bodoh! " umpatnya meraih guling untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Itukan ciuman tak langsung~" rengeknya teredam guling. Ha ha jadi Byun Baekhyun kau merona karena ciuman tak langsungmu bersama Chanyeol? Dan karena itu Baekhyun bertambah tak yakin dapat melupakan kejadian di hari ini.

•••

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **-kkeut-**

 **Chapter ini gaje gak sih? Kalo iya, maaf ya... Ini agak panjang (dikiiiit) dari chap-chap sebelumnya.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Delivery

•••

•••

•••

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandinya setelah selesai dengan kegiatan menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Dia masih mengingat kejadian yang dilewatinya hari ini. Untung saja Chanyeol sudah pulang dan tidak menginap disini lagi. Kalau dia masih disini, itu sungguh berbahaya untuk Baekhyun. Diakan si mesum yang suka memperhatikan bokong Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun sempat mengakui dalam hatinya kalau masakan yang dibuat Chanyeol itu enak. Ya enak sekali. Baekhyun bukannya memuji. Dia hanya merasa luar biasa sekali orang menyebalkan tapi dipuja banyak orang macam Chanyeol bisa memasak. Biasanya orang macam Chanyeol kalau di drama-drama yang sering ditontonnyakan hanya tau tentang berkelahi, membuli, balapan liar, minum minuman keras dan wanita.

Baekhyun sudah berbaring dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga dagu ketika ponselnya berdering. Dia langsung meraihnya dan menemukan satu nomor baru yang tak dikenalnya disana.

"Yeoboseo?" sapa Baekhyun.

 _ **"Yeoboseo... Saya mau pesan chicken honey combonya satu dan tolong antar ke jalan *** no 69"**_ jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Ha?! " Baekhyun mengorek kupingnya berharap dia salah dengar. Apa-apaan memesan chicken honey combo padanya? Apa orang itu berpikir ini no delivery?

"Maaf ahjusii-"

 _ **"Ahjusii?! "**_ pekik sosok di seberang sana membuat telinga Baekhyun berdenging. Lagi pula apa salahnya dia memanggil ahjussi? Suaranya saja seperti om-om pedhofil begitu.

 _ **"Kau ini pegawai seperti apa tidak sopan sekali. Aku pelangganmu! "**_ orang itu membentak marah.

"Tapi ini bukan restoran ayam ahjussi" jawab Baekhyun benar-benar kesal.

 _ **"Yak! Aku mendapatkan nomor ini atas rekomendasi temanku! Kau jangan mempermainkanku! "**_ teriakan itu kembali membuat telinga Baekhyun berdengung. Dia langsung mematikan sambungannya dan melempar ponselnya asal.

"Apa-apaan? Dasar orang gila" kesal Baekhyun. Tapi tak lama setelah itu ponsel Baekhyun berdering lagi. Dia meraihnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu. Baekhyun bodoh entah apa. Jelas itu masih nomor pemanggil yang sama dan dia menjawabnya.

 _ **"Kau dasar tidak sopan! Memutus panggilan begitu saja! "**_

"Ya orang gila! Kau salah sambung! " teriak Baekhyun. Mengatai orang lain gila. Sementara dirinya lebih gila lagi menjawab panggilan orang gila.

 _ **"Yak! Mwo?! "**_

"Mati saja kau! " teriak Baekhyun.

 _ **"Ap- Lalu ini nomor siapa? Kau mau mengatakan temanku mengerjaiku begitu?"**_

"Tanyakan saja pada temanmu itu ahjussi"

 _ **"Berhenti memanggilku ahjusii. Kau pikir aku setua itu? "**_

"Tapi suaramu seperti pamanku"

 _ **"Tapi aku bukan pamanmu. Panggil aku sayang saja bagaimana? "**_

"Ap-"

 _ **"Aku tidak jadi memesan chicken honey combo. Aku pesan hatimu saja bagaimana? "**_

"Ha? "

 _ **"Aku pesan hatimu dengan rasa sayang"**_ suara itu mengalun di ujung panggilan mereka. Baekhyun melongo. Bagaimana bisa dia meladeni orang aneh seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau orang ini bagian dari prostitusi? Baekhyun tidak ingin terjerat dan menjadi seperti mereka yang sering diberitakan di Tv. Baekhyun menutup panggilannya dan mematikan ponselnya. Orang ini menyeramkan.

Tapi malam itu bukanlah malam terakhir nomor itu menghubungi Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun menyimpannya dengan nama **"Stranger"**. Dia rajin membangunkan Baekhyun di pagi hari. Menanyakan sudah makan apa belum. Menanyakan kegiatannya seharian. Menanyakan apakah Baekhyun sudah punya pacar atau belum karena kalau belum dia ingin mencalonkan diri. Dan Baekhyun meladeni orang asing yang terasa seperti pacar itu. Ujung-ujungnyakan dia jadi baper sendiri.

•••

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 _ **Entah saiya nulis apa ini. Rasanya mau ketawa sendiri saking gaje nya. Ha ha**_

 _ **Makasih buat yang tetap baca dan review. Maaf ya gak balas review kalian satu-satu**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Menginap

•••

•••

•••

Baekhyun menunggu Kris di dalam mobil sambil terus membalas pesan si "Stranger". Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa nyaman saja berkomunikasi dengan orang asing aneh ini. Hanya percakapan sederhana tapi terasa menyenangkan. Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun meladeni orang asing yang menganggunya. Padahal biasanya tidak pernah.

Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya ketika si "Stranger" mengatakan dia harus pergi. Merasa bosan Baekhyun menatap anak-anak lain yang sudah mulai meninggalkan sekolah. Diantara mereka tampak Chanyeol yang baru memasuki mobil bersama seorang wanita. Wanita yang waktu itu bertemu dengannya di sungai Han. Cantik. Baekhyun memuji jujur dari hatinya. Apa itu pacar Chanyeol?

"Dia sudah punya pacar? " tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa. Dia merengut. Bukan cemburu. Hanya merasa kasihan saja pada si wanita itu. Ya kasihan. Kenapa dia mau saja jadi pacar Chanyeol? Padahal Chanyeol itu menyebalkan dan juga mesum.

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar pintu di sebelah kemudi terbuka. Kris masuk dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

"Kenapa hyung lama sekali dan apa-apaan dengan wajah jelekmu itu? " ucap Baekhyun.

"Tadi ibu Tao menelpon. Dia mengatakan Tao dirawat di rumah sakit dan aku akan berangkat ke Cina nanti malam" ucap Kris menjelaskan sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Apa sakitnya parah? Aku ikut ya hyung~"

"Tidak terlalu parah. Kau harus tetap sekolah Baek..."

"Apa? Lalu hyung meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemen begitu? Lagipula besok hari libur" ucap Baekhyun mencebik.

"Tidak. Kau akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol" jawab Kris seringan angin. Dan apa katanya? Menginap di rumah Chanyeol?

"Me-menginap di rumah Chanyeol? Kenapa harus disana? Hyung aku tidak mau~" Baekhyun merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku hanya percaya kalau kau menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruhmu menginap di apartemen Kai ataupun Sehun. Kai itu mesum dan Sehun sama saja" ucap Kris.

 _"Lalu Chanyeol tidak? Dia saja suka memperhatikan bokongku"_ batin Baekhyun merana.

"Setidaknya Chanyeol tinggal bersama keluarganya"

Baekhyun tidak dapat membantah ucapan Kris. Lebih baik dia tinggal sendirian di apartemen dari pada menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Jujur saja itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

Hingga malam datang dan Baekhyun tengah bersiap dengan barang yang akan dibawanya ke rumah Chanyeol. Dia memasukkannya secara acak ke dalam ransel. Tidak peduli tersusun rapi atau tidak.

"Baek, Chanyeol sudah datang menjemmputmu! " seru Kris dari luar.

"Iya hyung! " teriak Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan bergegas keluar. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk santai di sofanya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jangan nakal di rumah orang" ucap Kris menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Yak hyung~ Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" rengut Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Kris.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang masih menangis ketika petir besar menyambar" sindir Kris terkekeh.

"Yak! "

"Adik kecilku manis sekali sih~" ucap Kris gemas dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Jangan lupakan seseorang yang menatap momen ini tak suka dari sebelah sana.

"Hyung jangan terlalu lama disana ya~"

Setelah acara mari berpelukan layaknya orang yang akan berpisah lama antara Baekhyun dan Kris berakhir, akhirnya Baekhyun duduk layaknya patung di sebelah Chanyeol yang memegang kemudi. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol menjemputnya menggunakan mobil sport keluaran terbaru. Ngomong-ngomong lagi ini mobil impian Baekhyun.

"Kau mau mendengarkan musik? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm... Boleh" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menghidupkan musik. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan memutar lagu up beat. Tapi nyatanya lagu ini benar-benar penghantar tidur bagi Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar kepalanya jatuh terkulai menyentuh kaca jendela di sampingnya. Chanyeol yang mendapati pemandangan itu hanya dapat tersenyum simpul. Baekhyun itu seperti puppy. Apalagi kalau sedang tidur. Lucu dan manis sekali.

Nyatanya ketika bangun tidur Baekhyun mendapati dirinya terbaring di ranjang dalam kamar yang tak dikenalnya. Dan seorang wanita yang duduk di lantai dengan kepala bertumpu dengan tangan di atas kasur menatapnya penuh pemujaan.

 **-Kkeut-**

•••

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Pada taukan siapa wanitanya hehe**


	10. Chapter 10 : Kakak Ipar

•••

•••

•••

Baekhyun mengerjap kaget mendengar pekikan memekakkan telinga ketika dia membuka mata. Dia masih terduduk dengan kesadaran belum sepenuhnya pulih menyaksikan sosok wanita yang berjingkat senang bercampur antusias di hadapannya.

"Chanyeooool! Yak palliwa! "

Baekhyun merasakan telinganya kembali berdenging. Tapi dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan. Dia lebih peduli kepada sosok yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk membalut area privasinya. Bulir-bulir air jatuh dari rambut basahnya dan perut kotak-kotak itu kembali terekam mata telanjang Baekhyun. Membuatnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Kau manusia rimba. Berisik sekali. Keluar sana! " usir Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku belum puas, Yeol~ Aku masih mau melihat adik ipar..." jawabnya membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti. Adik ipar? Siapa?

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan, dia bukan pacarku" ucap Chanyeol jengah.

"Ya ya ya terserah. Hey puppy, aku tunggu di meja makan ya~" ucapnya tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun.

"Sudah keluar sana! " Chanyeol mendorong sosok itu keluar dari kamarnya. Setelahnya dia menutup pintu dan berbalik menuju ranjang. Baekhyun masih terduduk melongo disana.

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia siapa? " Baekhyun balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengakui. Tapi aku juga tidak mau jadi adik durhaka. Dia kakakku dan tidak usah dengar apa yang dikatakannya. Dia memang gila" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Jadi wanita yang sempat dia sangka pacarnya Chanyeol adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Siapa yang membawaku ke kamar? " tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol keluar lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Aku. Kau pikir siapa lagi? Rasanya tanganku mau patah saat mengangkatmu"

"Kau mengataiku gendut?! " Baekhyun berteriak kesal dengan wajah memerah antara marah dan malu. Malu membayangkan Chanyeol semalam menggendongnya.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur" jawab Chanyeol mengeringkan rambutnya.

"La-lalu yang mengganti bajuku? " tanya Baekhyun mencicit. Seingatnya dia tidak memakai piyama semalam. Apa lagi piyama kebesaran seperti ini. Jelas sekali bukan miliknya.

"Tentu saja aku. Kau pikir kakakku? Aku membuka ranselmu tapi tak ada piyama. Jadi kupakaikan milikku saja. Sekarang kita impas. Kau menyentuh ABSku dan aku juga menyentuh perut ratamu" ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah memerah hingga telinga di atas ranjangnya. Membayangkan Chanyeol menyentuhnya seperti maniak. Dia marah dan dia malu Chanyeol melihat seluruh tubuhnya kecuali yang tertutup pakaian dalam.

"Aku mau mandi" ucap Baekhyun setengah berbisik menangkup wajahnya yang memerah padam. Dia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dengan celana piyama menyapu lantai. Pintu terbanting dan tak lama terbuka lagi.

"Kau dasar manusia mesum! "

Baekhyun bergabung di meja makan setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Dia memilih duduk berjauhan dari Chanyeol. Dia sebenarnya belum sanggup bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak malu dilihat telanjang seperti itu?

"Park Yoora berhenti menatapnya seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Habisnya dia manis sekali~" Yoora menumpu dagunya untuk menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Tapi dia risih! Dasar maniak! "

"Diam kau Yoda. Dan kenapa kalian duduk berjauhan seperti itu? Apa sesuatu terjadi setelah aku keluar dari kamarmu? Apa sebentar lagi aku akan menggendong keponakan? " dan pertanyaan terakhir Yoora berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersedak.

"Yak kau! Apa mulutmu tidak ada saringannya? " kesal Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun dengan air minumnya.

"Baekhyunee~~" panggil Yoora menatap Baekhyun penuh binar.

"Y-ya noona? "

"Jadi adik iparku ya? "

Dan Baekhyun kembali tersedak. Pertanyaan Yoora menggema-gema di telinganya. Jadi adik ipar Yoora? Berarti dia harus menikah dengan Chanyeol. Menikah dengan si mesum dan menyebalkan Park Chanyeol. Maaf saja. Baekhyun tidak sudi.

 **-Kkeut-**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **Maafkeun baru update. Gak yakin juga sih pada nungguin hehe... Aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama laporan yang dikejar deadline**

 **Keep review jusseooooo**


	11. Chapter 11 : Calon Menantu

•••

•••

•••

Bagi Yoora, Baekhyun itu adalah defenisi dari sempurna. Dia bagaikan boneka berjalan. Dia menggemaskan bak puppy. Hingga Yoora tidak akan pernah lelah memberikan tatapan memuja padanya. Katakan dia maniak. Tapi tak apa asalkan itu Baekhyun.

Masih di hari yang sama ketika Baekhyun menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Yoora membuatkannya strawberry smoothies yang sangat segar. Katanya itu spesial untuk adik ipar. Terkadang dia merasa aneh saat Yoora terus menyebutnya adik ipar. Pikiran Baekhyun akan melayang hingga membayangkan Park Chanyeol benar-benar pacarnya. Pipinya akan merona dengan sendirinya dan akan kemudian merutuk betapa bodohnya dia menghayalkan Park -menyebalkan mesum- Chanyeol adalah pacarnya.

"Baekhyunee~" panggil Yoora.

"Ya noona? "

"Menurutmu Chanyeol itu bagaimana? " tanya Yoora bertopang dagu menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak berpikir dan terus menggigiti bibirnya karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Noona, apa aku harus jujur? "

"Hm'm. Tak boleh berkata bohong tentang calon suami sendiri" jawab Yoora membuat Baekhyun nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Tapi Chanyeol bukan calon suamiku~" Baekhyun tanpa sadar merengek dengan agyeonya.

"Adik ipar~ Akan kupastikan kalian menikah dan aku yang akan berdiri paling depan untuk memotret ciuman di hari pemberkatan kalian ketika hari itu datang" ucap Yoora membuat Baekhyun merona dengan sendirinya.

"Chanyeol itu menyebalkan dan mesum. Jadi noona, aku tidak akan menikah dengannya!"

"Oh ya? Kupegang kata-katamu. Kalau nanti kalian menikah, kau harus membagi rekaman malam pertama kalian. Bagaimana? " tanya Yoora.

"Noona kenapa mesum sekali sih? Kalian adik kakak sama saja! " Baekhyun merengut dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Yoora terkekeh

"Ughh...Baekhyunee kenapa lucu sekali? " Yoora mencubiti kedua pipi Baekhyun karena terlalu gemas. Sementara yg dicubit hanya bisa pasrah.

"Park Yoora berhenti mencubiti pipinya" ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki dapur. Ya sedari tadi mereka mengobrol di meja makan.

"Chanyeolie protektif sekali~ Pacarnya tidak boleh disentuh~" ucap Yoora menggoda.

"Bukan protektif Yoora bodoh. Nanti Kris bisa marah padaku kalau wajah adik kesayangannya berubah bentuk ketika dia pulang dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan Baekhyun bukan pacarku! "

Benarkan Chanyeol itu menyebalkan. Chanyeol pikir wajahnya playdough yang bisa berubah bentuk kalau dicubit? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menusuk matanya dengan sedotan yang sedang diemutnya.

"Ya ya terserah kau. Baekhyunee~ bagaimana kalau kita mengantar Toben jalan-jalan? " tanya Yoora.

"Toben? "

"Hmm... Anjing yang kau temukan di sungai Han"

"Ah! Kaja noona!" seru Baekhyun.

Akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di rumah. Kadang Chanyeol berpikir. Sebenarnya yang adik Yoora itu siapa? Dengannya tak pernah berbicara semanis dia berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Apa karena Baekhyun itu memiliki pesona yang tak bisa ditolak?

Baekhyun dan Yoora kembali ke rumah setelah jam menunjukkan jam makan malam. Mereka terlalu menikmati waktu bersama hingga tak sadar hari sudah malam.

"Noona~ Apa Toben boleh untukku saja? Habisnya dia lucu sekali sih... " ucap Baekhyun ketika memasuki rumah.

"Tapi ini anjing Chanyeol. Coba minta padanya. Tapi pasti dikasih, kaukan pacarnya... "

"Noona~" Baekhyun merengut. Dia bukan pacar Chanyeol.

"Yoora? " panggilan itu membuat Baekhyun dan Yoora menoleh. Disana berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya menatap mereka penuh tanya.

"Ibu? Ibu sudah pulang? Katanya dua minggu... " ucap Yoora menghampiri wanita yang ternyata ibunya.

"Tidak jadi. Ayahmu berhasil memenangkan tendernya dengan cepat... "

"Ooh"

"Lalu itu siapa? " tanya Nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun yang sempat terlupakan. Dia berdiri dengan canggung sambil terus memilin tali leher milik Toben.

"Akan aku kenalkan! " seru Yoora menghampiri Baekhyun dan menariknya ke hadapan ibunya.

"Ibu... Ini Baekhyunee~ Calon menantu ibu! " Yoora mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya yang tak pernah lepas.

"Apa?! " itu bukan Nyonya Park. Tapi Tuan Park. Teriakan itu mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Ayah! Kenapa berteriak? " ini Chanyeol yang datang karena mendengar teriakan ayahnya.

"Chanyeol, kakakmu mengenalkan pacar brondongnya sebagai calon menantu kepada ibu" ucap Nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun yang sudah mengkerut takut di belakang Yoora. Orangtua Chanyeol kok menyeramkan sih? Pikirnya.

"Ibu~~ Ini bukan pacarku! Tapi pacar Chanyeol! " seru Yoora kesal. Dia langsung menarik Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana? Maniskan~ " ucap Yoora. Tuan dan nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun. Tak jauh beda. Memuja. Sementara yang ditatap sudah merasa tak nyaman.

"Sudah! Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu! Dia tidak nyaman! " seru Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari hadapan kedua orangtuanya dan membawanya pergi.

"Chanyeol, ibu ingin berkenalan dengan calon menantu! Kenapa kau membawanya pergi? "

Tuhkan. Baekhyun harus bagaimana menghadapi keluarga ini? Sekarang dia dianggap sebagai calon menantu.

"Tapi ibu dia ini bukan pacarku! Bagaimana bisa dia jadi menantu kalian?! Jangan dengarkan Yoora bodoh itu! " seru Chanyeol tanpa menoleh dan terus menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun terus menatap tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol.

•••

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**


	12. Chapter 12 : Marshmallow

•••

•••

•••

Baekhyun merutuki Chanyeol yang ke sekolah menggunakan motor hari ini. Bagaimana tidak. Dia harus memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol yang mengendarai motornya seperti pembalap. Baekhyun tak tau saja Chanyeol sebenarnya sengaja melakukan itu. Lumayankan. Ha ha.

Sesampainya di parkiran bahkan Baekhyun masih enggan melapaskan pelukannya. Matanya terpejam erat. Dia takut. Rasanya nyawanya baru saja melayang.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan memelukku seperti ini? " tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia segera turun dari motor Chanyeol dan memerah setelah menatap sekeliling. Bagaimana tidak. Orang-orang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Berbisik tentang kemesraan mereka di pagi ini.

"Kau... Kau sengaja ya? Mau membuatku mati huh? Nyawaku rasanya mau melayang" kesal Baekhyun setengah merengut. Dia kesal. Tapi ekspresinya sungguh menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol. Bibir semerah chery itu terpout lucu.

Chanyeol tak menanggapi dan malah melepaskan helm milik Baekhyun. Setelahnya merapikan surai lembut Baekhyun menggunakan jemarinya. Baekhyun hanya diam. Tapi wajahnya berkata lain. Dia merona. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap manis padanya? Padahalkan aslinya menyebalkan. Dan juga orang-orang masih memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan ada yang merekam dengan menggunakan ponsel. Kapan lagi merekam aksi Park Chanyeol bersikap semanis ini pada pacarnya? Yap. Orang-orang masih beranggapan mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Rambutmu berantakan" ucap Chanyeol setelah selesai dengan acara mari merapikan rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau dasar menyebalkan! Mereka memperhatikan kita! "

"Lalu kenapa? Kaukan pacarku dimata mereka" ucap Chanyeol dan setelah itu merogoh ponselnya untuk melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk. Baekhyun hanya merengut mendengar jawaban menyebalkan Chanyeol.

"Ayo ke kelas... " ajak Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya.

"Kenapa menggandengku? " cicit Baekhyun menatap tautan tangan mereka.

"Nanti kau hilang dan Kris membunuhku karena tidak menjaga adik kesayangannya" jawab Chanyeol menghasilkan teriakan kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! "

"Tapi tanganmu kecil"

"Yak! " Baekhyun berteriak kesal tapi tidak mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Dia terus berjalan sembari menunduk di belakang Chanyeol yang menariknya. Sesekali dia melirik menatap rambut kemerahan Chanyeol.

Chnayeol ternyata mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke kelas. Tak ada yang melewatkan pemandangan pagi ini. Chanyeol yang berdiri menjulang di hadapan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu kecil.

"Belajar yang rajin okey~" ucapnya dengan nada manis sambil mengusak surai Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengerjap lucu menahan rona di wajahnya. Perlahan jemari Chanyeol turun menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun mematung tak dapat bergerak dan menolak perlakuan Chanyeol. Dia aneh sekali pagi ini. Itulah yang melayang di pikiran Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol semakin aneh saat dia merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun. Nyaris semua yang ada disana menahan pekikan saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir chery Baekhyun. Bukan hanya menempel, Chanyeol bahkan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membasahi bibir Baekhyun.

"Manis seperti marshmallow" ucap Chanyeol setelah melepas ciumannya dan mengusap bibir Baekhyun. Mengabaikan betapa merahnya wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Siapa yang tidak malu dicium di depan semua orang?

"Chanyeol" panggilan itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Seorang gadis menghampirinya bersama dua orang gadis lainnya.

"Ada apa? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada. Aku datang hanya untuk memastikan yang dikatakan Seulgi benar atau tidak. Aku berharap tidak benar. Tapi yang kudapatkan kau tengah mencium pacarmu di depan semua orang" ucap gadis itu.

"Ya dia pacarku Byun Baekhyun, kalau kau ingin berkenalan" ucap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Tapi kupastikan kalian tidak bertahan lama" ucap gadis itu dan mengajak kedua temannya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Akkhhhhh! " teriakan itu menggema setelah gadis-gadis itu menghilang.

"Kau dasar menyebalkan! Aku membencimu! " teriak Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang meringis mengusap dadanya. Yap. Baekhyun baru saja menggigitnya di dada. Salah sendiri memeluk Baekhyun hingga sesak nafas seperti itu. Dan yang lebih membuat Baekhyun marah adalah Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Bahkan sampai menciumnya.

Meskipun marah dan kesal, tetap saja Baekhyun berdebar hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Itukan ciuman pertamanya.

•••

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah tetap riview FF aku. Maaf ya gak balas satu-satu riview kalian. Tapi aku baca kok. Sampe aku ketawa sendiri...**


	13. Chapter 13 : Hello Puppy

•••

•••

•••

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun di depan pintu kelasnya yang dilihat banyak orang. Sejak itu pula Baekhyun menghindar untuk bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiripun tak berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan dan meminta maaf. Dia itu menyebalkan dan sialan sekalikan?

Berita mereka berciuman bahkan di tempel di mading sekolah lengkap dengan fotonya. Videonya pun beredar di grup-grup sekolah. Guru-guru bahkan tak berniat memanggil pelaku ciumannya. Chanyeolkan pewaris Elyxion grup yang menaungi sekolah ini. Mereka tidak berani. Ha ha.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyesal mencium Baekhyun seperti itu. Dia dapat merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir Baekhyun. Seperti marshmallow. Seakan bibir Baekhyun meleleh di mulutnya. Tuhkan. Chanyeol jadi tersenyum layaknya idiot jika membayangkan hal itu lagi.

"Sehun, kurasa dia memang sudah gila" ucap Kai yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Dia memang seperti itu sejak tiga hari yang lalu" balas Sehun.

"Mungkin karena dia mencium Baekhyunee. Aku iri sekali~" ucap Kai.

"Yak idiot! Kau sudah punya pacar untuk kau cium. Kenapa iri dengan milik teman sendiri?" kesal Sehun menempeleng kepala Kai.

"Tapi bibir Baekhyunee sepertinya lembut sekali... " ucap Kai mengusap kepalanya yang ditempeleng Sehun.

"Memang lembut" ini Chanyeol yang menimpali percakapan Kai dan Sehun.

"Selembut marshmallow. Semua orang membicarakan tentang ciuman dan bibir Baekhyun tiga hari ini. Kau tidak marah atau risih? " tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa harus marah dan risih? " tanya Chanyeol. Ya. Kenapa dia harus marah dan risih? Baekhyunkan orang yang disukainya. Meskipun Baekhyun menjaga jarak dengannya dan selalu membuang wajah jika bertemu dengannya. Tidak apa-apa. Seperti saat ini. Dia belum melihat Baekhyun sama sekali. Padahal dia sudah dari tadi di apartemen Kris.

"Ya ya ya. Aku mengerti. Kaukan menyukainya. Baekhyun saja yang tidak peka" Kai menimpali ucapan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mau peka. Cara mendekatinya saja aneh sekali. Kau selalu membuatnya kesal" tambah Sehun.

"Dia lucu dan menggemaskan ketika kesal" ucap Chanyeol. Dia membayangkan wajah memerah Baekhyun serta rengutan dan teriakan marahnya.

"Yeol, pinjam ponselmu" ucap Kris yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin baru selesai menelpon dengan tunangannya.

"Kaukan punya ponsel. Kenapa meminjam milikku? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Batrainya habis. Kemarikan saja" ucap Kris. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Untung wallpapernya sudah ganti.

"Ini. Jangan berbuat aneh dengan ponselku" pesan Chanyeol. Kris hanya diam dan mengutak-atik ponsel Chanyeol. Dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Yak! Kau dimana? Tidak diculikkan? " tanya Kris pada sosok di seberang telpon.

"Ya ini aku. Kau pikir siapa lagi? Kau dimana?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Kukira diculik. Habisnya kau tidak kembali. Katanya cuma sebentar..." Kris menghela nafasnya. Sementara ChanKaiHun memperhatikan dan menyimak semua yang diucapkan Kris. Siapa yang dihubunginya?

"Ya sudah. Jangan nakal di rumah orang... " ucap Kris memutus panggilannya dan mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau telpon? " tanya Chanyeol. Sungguh perasaannya tidak enak dan jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali.

"Baekhyun. Dia pergi ke minimarket seberang apartemen. Tapi tidak kembali juga. Ternyata dia dibawa pergi Yoora noona ke rumahmu. Kukira kau tak punya nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Kau menyimpannya dengan nama puppy. Seriously Park Chanyeol? " kekeh Kris.

Semua ucapan Kris menggema-gema di telinga Chanyeol. Apa katanya? Menghubungi Baekhyun? Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan bergegas ke luar apartemen Kris. Tujuannya hanya satu. Pulang ke rumah.

•••

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**


	14. Chapter 14 : Hello Stranger!

•••

•••

•••

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari mini market seberang apartemen ketika Yoora membawanya pergi. Katanya kangen. Padahal mereka baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu. Alhasilnya Baekhyun berakhir di taman belakang rumah keluarga Park bersama Toben dan Yoora tentu saja. Toben berlarian kesana kemari. Kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan Baekhyun meraihnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Lantas anjing kecil itu menjilati wajah Baekhyun hingga basah oleh liurnya. Yoora yang menyaksikan hal itu dengan mata besarnya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

"Baekhyunee~" panggil Yoora dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ya noona? "

"Tadi noona membuat cake strawberry. Mau mencobanya? " tanya Yoora yang dijawab anggukan cepat oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu maniak strawberry. Jadi mana mungkin dia menolaknya.

Yoora kembali dengan satu piring cake strawberry utuh belum dipotong. Dia juga membawa piring kecil, pisau dan garpu. Baekhyun melihat cake di tangan Yoora dengan mata berbinar. Kesukaannya.

"Toben! Berhenti menjilati papa. Nanti daddy marah miliknya kau jilati seperti itu... " ucap Yoora menarik Toben dari pangkuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Yoora hanya dapat memerah. Yoora secara tak langsung mengatakan Toben adalah anaknya dan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun juga kesal. Tobenkan anjing?

"Mau potongan besar? " tanya Yoora.

"Neee jusseoooo~" jawab Baekhyun dengan aegyeonya.

"Spesial untuk adik ipar~" ucap Yoora memberikan potongan cake cukup besar untuk Baekhyun. Panggilan adik ipar dari Yoora dianggapnya angin lalu saja. Dia sudah terbiasa.

"Gomawo noona~" Baekhyun memasukkan potongan kecil cake ke dalam mulutnya. Bergumam enak dengan mata penuh binar. Yoora tentu saja senang Baekhyun menyukai cake buatannya.

 _ **Yo~ Nice skirt**_

Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil poselnya yang berdering. Terpampang satu nama disana. Nama yang selalu mengiriminya pesan. Orang yang selalu membangunkannya di pagi hari dengan kata-kata manis. Orang yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk makan. Orang yang selalu menemani malamnya sebelum tidur. Orang yang pertama kali menghubunginya karena salah sambung. Orang yang Baekhyun beri nama ' **Stranger** ' di ponselnya.

Baekhyun menggeser ikon hijau di ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeoboseo... " sapanya dengan jantung berdegub kencang.

 _ **"Yak! Kau dimana? Tidak diculikkan? "**_

Suara di seberang sana menjawab dengan panik. Baekhyun tercenung. Dia kenal suara ini. Bagaimana bisa suara ini berada di ujung sana?

"Kris hyung? " Baekhyun menyahut dengan pelan.

 _ **"Ya ini aku. Kau pikir siapa lagi? Kau dimana?"**_

Jawaban itu bukan yang Baekhyun harapkan sama sekali. Dia berharap ini bukan suara Kris.

"Emm... Aku di rumah Chanyeol. Yoora noona membawaku setelah keluar dari mini market tadi" jawab Baekhyun. Dia sungguh merasa tak tenang sekarang. Jantungnya berdegub semakin kencang.

 _ **"Kukira diculik. Habisnya kau tidak kembali. Katanya cuma sebentar..."**_

"Maaf. Aku lupa menelpon hyung... " jawab Baekhyun. Dia melirik Yoora yang menyimak obrolan mereka sedari tadi. Wanita itu terlihat cemas melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini.

 _ **"Ya sudah. Jangan nakal di rumah orang... "**_

"Ne hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Sudah ya. Bye... " ucap Baekhyun mengakhiri sambungan mereka. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di rumput. Sungguh selera makan cakenya menguap seketika.

"Baek, ada apa?" tanya Yoora merasa khawatir.

"Noona... "

"Ya? "

"Noona tau ini nomor ponsel siapa? " tanya Baekhyun memperlihatkan sederet angka dengan nama 'Stanger' pada Yoora. Yoora memperhatikan dengan seksama nomor ponsel itu. Dia tidak yakin dan malah melihat ponselnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol... " ucap Yoora setelah melihat di ponselnya.

"A-Apa? Noona tidak bercandakan? " tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Jadi itu nomor Chanyeol? Orang asing yang selalu menghubunginya dengan kata-kata manis. Dia berdegub kencang dengan wajah merona.

"Tidak" jawab Yoora. Dan setelah Yoora menjawab, derap langkah tergesa menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun menoleh dan disana sudah berdiri Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah. Dia bergerak cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Meraih tangan anak itu dan menariknya pergi. Baekhyun pasrah saja. Yoora tidak terima. Adik ipar seperti puppynya dibawa pergi.

"Yak! Kau mau membawa Baekhyun kemana? Kembalikan adik iparku Park Yoda! " teriak Yoora tak terima. Tobenpun ikut menggonggong seakan setuju dengan Yoora.

"Toben~ Daddymu membawa papamu pergi... " Yoora mencebik menatap Toben yang hanya dibalas gonggongan oleh anjing itu.

Kembali kepada Chanyeol yang menyeret Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya. Dia tak ingin si menyebalkan Yoora mengganggu.

"Baek... " panggil Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mendongak menemukan tatapan lembut Chanyeol disana. Chanyeol jarang sekali menatapnya seperti ini.

"Kau... Sudah tau? " tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan. Dia terus menggigiti bibirnya karena jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdebar saat ini.

"Maaf ya... Aku bukan bermaksud mengerjaimu atau apa. Aku hanya... "

"Hanya apa? Merasa lucu melakukan semuanya padaku? " Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

"Bukan. Aku hanya tak tau cara yang lebih baik untuk mendekatimu. Aku bukan seseorang yang mudah menyukai dan jatuh cinta... " jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun merona. Apa Chanyeol baru mengakui kalau dia menyukainya?

"Kau mencintaiku? " tanya Baekhyun nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Apa aku mengatakannya? " tanya Chanyeol. Tuhkan. Dia menyebalkan sekali. Mau mengatakan cinta saja harus membuat orang kesal.

"Kenapa kau menyabalkan sekali huh? " Baekhyun merengut kesal. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku suka saja melihatmu merengut kesal seperti itu. Kau menggemaskan" ucap Chanyeol membuat semburat merah kembali menjalar hingga telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku mau keluar! " Baekhyun berseru kesal dan berniat melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi sepasang lengan kekar lebih dulu menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku mungkin bukan orang yang romantis. Aku juga bukan orang yang bisa mengungkapkan rasa sukaku secara gamblang. Tapi perlu kau tau. Aku tulus dan benar-benar menyukaimu. Bukan sekedar suka. Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan aku berdebar hanya karena mengingatmu. Baekhyun ah, aku mungkin bukan yang terbaik. Tapi aku akan mencobanya untukmu. So, will you be mine? " tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu menghangat di dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan irama yang begitu menyenangkan. Banyak orang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi tak pernah ada yang membuatnya merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Haruskah dia menerima pernyataan cinta tak romantis Chanyeol? Chanyeolkan menyebalkan. Bagaimana kalau ditolak saja?

•••

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Maafkan daku wahai readers semua... Aku gak bisa bikin kata-kata yang bagus buat pernyataan cinta. Huaaaaaaa...**


	15. Chapter 15 : Park Chanyeol

•••

•••

•••

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Orang paling menyebalkan dan mesum yang pernah kukenal. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika dia memanggilku sayang dan memelukku tiba-tiba di depan sebagian besar siswa Elyxion High School. Dia bahkan menciumku di pipi. Saat itu rasanya jantungku ingin meledak dan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahku. Aku siswa baru disini. Aku pindahan dari luar negeri. Jadi aku tidak mengenal siapa itu Park Chanyeol hingga berita aku adalah kekasihnya beredar di sekolah. Aku kesal dan marah tentu saja. Semua orang berbisik dengan menatapku. Aku benar-benar risih jika berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Untungnya aku punya teman baru sebaik Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Hingga masih dihari pertamaku di sekolah, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Semua itu karena Kris hyung yang menyuruhku menunggunya di markas miliknya. Dia, Park Chanyeol mengataiku tuli hanya karena aku tak menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya. Di depan Kris hyung dan kedua temannya dia mengatakan dengan cara yang paling menyebalkan kalau dia hanya memanfaatkanku agar orang-orang berhenti mendekatinya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja.

Setelah hari itu kehidupan sekolahku terus berputar tentang Park Chanyeol adalah kekasihku. Mereka mengatakan kami terlihat sangat manis jika bersama. Manis darimana?

Tapi sejak hari dimana Chanyeol menginap di apartemen kami dan aku memegang ABSnya karena kebiasaan anehku membuatku malu bertatapan langsung dengannya. Wajahku tanpa sadar akan merona dengan sendirinya. Ditambah ciuman tak langsung yang membuatku berdebar aneh. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainyakan?

Park Chanyeol, dia memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat terobsesi padaku. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di sungai Han. Dia mengejar anjing kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Namanya Toben. Kukira dia adalah pacar Chanyeol. Karena hari itu Chanyeol juga ada disana untuk menarik Yoora noona untuk pulang. Hingga dihari aku menginap di rumah Chanyeol karena Kris hyung pergi ke Cina, dia mengatakan kalau itu adalah kakaknya yang agak sedikit tidak normal. Kurasa Chanyeol benar tentang kakaknya. Dia memanggilku adik ipar ketika aku baru bangun tidur. Aku berdebar dan malu sendiri mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Yoora noona. Tapi Yoora noona tidak seburuk itu. Dia sangat baik dan cantik tentu saja. Hanya lupakan tatapannya yang seakan ingin menelanku. Dan lupakan caranya mengenalkanku kepada kedua orangtuanya. Yoora noona mengenalkanku sebagai calon menantu. Bagaimana bisa aku jadi calon menantu? Sementara aku dan Chanyeol tidak dalam hubungan yang se-spesial itu. Kurasa tak akan pernah. Seerat apapun dia menarik tanganku untuk menjauh dari orangtua dan kakaknya, aku dan dia tak akan pernah dalam hubungan yang seperti itu. Sekalipun aku berdebar aneh. Diakan si menyebalkan dan mesum yang suka melihat bokongku.

Park Chanyeol, dia masihlah orang yang sama. Orang yang suka memanfaatkanku. Pagi itu dia mengantarku hingga ke kelas. Menggandeng tanganku dengan cara yang paling lembut. Dia aneh sekali. Menatapku dengan teduh. Mengusak rambutku. Membelai wajahku dengan jari-jari besarnya. Dan seenaknya mencium dan melumat bibirku di depan banyak orang. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku diam dan bukannya memukul atau berteriak marah padanya. Aku hanya tak bisa mengendalikan jantungku. Hingga seorang gadis dan temannya datang menghampiri dengan wajah angkuh. Chanyeol menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan memperkenalkanku sebagai kekasih kapada gadis itu. De javu. Gadis itu pergi. Dia tidak menangis. Tapi aku menghadiahi Chanyeol sebuah gigitan di dadanya. Aku membencinya. Sungguh. Apa aku terlihat begitu mudah?

Aku menghindarinya. Sudah tiga hari. Ciuman itu menjadi trending topik di sekolah. Fotonya tertempel di mading. Videonya beredar pesat. Dan dia, Park Chanyeol tak berusaha untuk minta maaf padaku. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap berhubungan baik dengan Yoora noona. Dia menemukanku di mini market dan membawaku kabur ke rumah keluarga Park. Aku bahkan menikmati cake strawberry yang dibuatnya. Dan saat itulah aku mendapat panggilan telpon dari sosok asing yang selalu memenuhi hari-hariku. Dia orang asing yang terasa seperti pacar. Dia orang asing yang pertama kali menelponku karena mengira nomorku ini nomor delivery. Tapi ketika aku menjawab panggilan itu kenapa suaranya terdengar tidak asing? Jantungku berdebar tidak tenang. Ini tidak benarkan?

Dia, Park Chanyeol datang dengan tergesa setelah kenyataan yang dikatakan Yoora noona. Dia menarik dan membawaku ke dalam kamarnya. Mengatakan sesuatu tentang kebenaran yang dilakukannya selama ini. Sebuah pengakuan.

Dia, Park Chanyeol. Orang pertama yang membuatku berdebar aneh yang terasa begitu menyenangkan.

•••

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Maaf kalo ini gak sesuai ekspetasi kaliannnn...**

 **Makasih buat review-nya. Review kalian semua adalah penyemangat buat aku hehe... Biarpun aku gak balas satu², tapi aku baca kok.**


	16. Chapter 16 : He's Officially Mine

**•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu serius. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan jantung yang berdebar aneh tapi terasa begitu menyenangkan. Pernyataan cinta Chanyeol adalah penyebab segalanya. Chanyeol bertanya padanya. Haruskah dia menjawab?

"Tapi kau menyebalkan" kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari kedua belah bibir Baekhyun. Dia mendorong Chanyeol menjauh agar melepas pelukannya.

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal. Kau selalu memanfaatkanku sesuka hatimu... " ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan setia mendengar kekesalan Baekyun terhadapnya.

"Kau juga merebut ciuman pertamaku" tambah Baekhyun dengan nada kesal setengah merajuk.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, itu bukan ciuman pertamamu" ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata besarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu? "

"Aku pernah menciummu. Di bibir. Saat kau tidur. Dan itu dua kali" jawab Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau maniak! Dasar mesum!" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol terkekeh dan menarik Baekhyun kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Itu bukan mesum sayangku... Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diriku. Kau terlalu manis dan menggoda saat tidur" ucap Chanyeol mencium lembut pelipis Baekhyun.

"Sama saja" cicit Baekhyun dengan suara kekanakannya. Dia tak bisa menahan rasa panas di wajahnya lagi. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu manis hari ini?

"Baekhyunee... Jadi milikku ya? "

"Kalau aku menolak? " tanya Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata puppynya.

"Aku akan mengurungmu disini selamanya"

"Dasar pemaksa! " rengut Baekhyun kesal menatap Chanyeol dengan alis menukik. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyuman di bibir tipisnya.

"Jangan tersenyum manis seperti itu. Nanti aku tidak bisa menahan diri agar tidak menciummu... " ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah. Cium saja..." bisik Baekhyun berjinjit memeluk erat leher Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Katakan kau mau jadi milikku dan aku akan menciummu sampai kau tak bisa mengingat hal menyenangkan di dunia ini selain ciumanku" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Ya" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya untuk apa? " tanya Chanyeol. Kenapa dia harus bertanya lagi kalau sudah tau? Tidak sadarkah Baekhyun sangat berusaha untuk menahan rasa malunya?

"I'm officially yours... " bisik Baekhyun. Dan setelah itu Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Chanyeol yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di antara dua kakinya. Baekhyun bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Chanyeol. Merasakan irama jantungnya yang sangat menenangkan. Setelah ciuman yang dijanjikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak dapat lagi mengontrol wajahnya. Dia senang, dia malu dan sekarang dia masih bisa merasakan pergerakan bibir Chanyeol di atas bibirnya.

"Maaf ya, pernyataan cintaku tidak romantis sama sekali... " ucap Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Kau memang tidak romantis. Menyatakan cinta di dalam kamar" ejek Baekhyun.

"Aku janji akan mengganti pernyataan cinta tak romantisku dengan ribuan kencan romantis... " balas Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Pinky promise?" Baekhyun menyodorkan kelingkingnya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Yes baby" jawab Chanyeol mengaitkan kelingking besarnya dengan kelingking kecil Baekhyun dan menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman di pipi.

Tapi kemesraan mereka harus terganggu saat pintu kamar Chanyeol di dipukul dan ditendang dari luar. Pelakunya tentu saja sosok yang sangat terobsesi dengan Baekhyun. Park Yoora.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kembalikan Baekhyun padaku! Kenapa kau mengunci kamarmu hah?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adik iparku?! Jangan membuatnya hamil duluan! Kalian belum menikah! "

Teriakan Yoora benar-benar mengganggu. Apalagi perkataan terakhirnya langsung membuat Baekhyun memerah padam. Sementara Chanyeol ingin sekali rasanya menyumpal mulut kakaknya menggunakan kaos kaki busuknya.

"Enyah kau Yoora sialan! Berhenti bertingkah seakan kekasihku milikmu! " teriak Chanyeol sambil menutup telinga Baekhyun. Kalau tidak ditutup, bisa-bisa Baekhyun tuli mendadak. Dan nanti dia akan mengusulkan pada ayahnya untuk mengubah kamarnya menjadi kedap suara.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali pada Yoora noona? " tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Dia menyebalkan"

"Tapi noona baik padaku. Tadi saja membuatkanku cake strawberry yang enak sekali... " ucap Baekhyun memainkan jemari besar Chanyeol.

"Dia baik karena itu kau. Tapi sekarang jangan terlalu dekat dengannya"

"Kenapa? "

"Aku akan sangat cemburu, sayang..." jawab Chanyeol menggigit main-main telunjuk Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia kakakmu. Kenapa harus cemburu? " tanya Baekhyun merengut. Tapi dia senang Chanyeol cemburu. Bahkan pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Dia maniak yang terobsesi padamu. Makanya, lain kali jangan terlalu manis dan menggemaskan di depan orang lain. Cukup di depanku saja... " jawab Chanyeol. Gombalan Chanyeol murahan sekali. Tapi Baekhyun tetap tersenyum manis dengan lengkungan mata puppynya.

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **•••**

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Sebenarnya aku mau update semalam, tapi FFN-nya bermasalah. Gagal terus kalo mau upload file dokumen baru.. .**

 **Daaaann...Ya allah... Aku nulis apa ini? Yeiii Chanbaek jadian! Artinya FF ini udah berakhir. Tapi... Aku bakalan tetap post cerita random setelah Chanbaek jadian hehe**

 **Keep review!**


	17. Chapter 17 : Megazine

•••

•••

•••

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya heran. Disana tidak ada balasan pesan dari pacar manisnya. Dia menelponpun tak diangkat sama sekali. Padahal mereka baik-baik saja semalam setelah kencan mereka yang kesekian. Ini aneh sekali. Bahkan tadi Chanyeol sudah mendatangi kelas Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak ada. Baekhyun tidak kenapa-napakan?

"Arggggghh" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mungkin Baekhyunee bosan padamu" ucap Kai diiringi kekehannya.

Brak!

Selesai Kai berbicara pintu markas mereka terbuka dan terbanting dengan kerasnya. Sontak mereka terkejut dan melihat pelaku pembantingan tersebut. Disana berdiri Baekhyun dengan aura hitamnya. Seharian ini dia selalu menghindari Chanyeol. Tapi atas saran Luhan dan Kyungsoo dia memutuskan menemui Chanyeol. Kata mereka tidak baik mendiami dan marah pada Chanyeol tanpa laki-laki itu tau kesalahannya.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang masih duduk melongo di sofa dengan kaki menghentak kesal.

"Kau! Aku membencimu! " teriak Baekhyun membuat yang ada disana kembali terlonjak kaget.

"Sayang... Ada apa? Kenapa? " tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti dan berusaha meraih jemari Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku! " Baekhyun berteriak marah. Tapi dimata semua orang yang ada disana dia tetap manis dengan wajah kesal seperti itu.

"Kau kekasihku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu? " tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku benci Chanyeolie" Baekhyun mencebik dan dia meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas sekolahnya dan melemparkan dengan kasar ke tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraih benda berupa sebuah majalah yang dilempar Baekhyun. Sontak matanya membola dan nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Tak hanya Chanyeol. Kris dan KaiHun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan interaksi mereka tak kalah terkejutnya. Mereka pikir, berani sekali Baekhyun membawa majalah seperti ini ke sekolah. Majalah dengan cover seorang wanita dewasa.

"Sa-sayang... Kenapa membawa ini ke sekolah? " tanya Chanyeol yang merasa kerongkongannya kering seketika.

"Jangan bertanya seolah kau tidak tau apapun! Itu punyamukan? Kalau masih suka dada wanita kenapa menjadikanku pacar?! " suara Baekhyun pecah. Dia menemukan majalah itu di bawah ranjangnya tanpa sengaja. Seketika saat menemukan majalah itu dia teringat ucapan Kris yang mengatakan Chanyeol sering menginap dan tidur di kamarnya. Sungguh. Hatinya sakit sekali mengetahui kenyataan Chanyeol suka melihat tubuh tanpa busana milik orang lain.

"Sayang... Ini bukan punyaku" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas. Mereka yang melihat Chanyeol seperti itu rasanya ingin tertawa. Lucu sekali mendapati kenyataan Chanyeol begitu lemah di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee... Dia memang mesum. Putuskan saja dan jadi selingkuhanku" ucap Kai. Dia masih saja terobsesi dengan Baekhyun.

"Lalu punya siapa? Punyaku begitu? Kris hyung mengatakan padaku dulu kau sering menginap dan tidur di kamarku" kesal Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan kembali mencoba meraih jemari Baekhyun yang ujungnya tetap ditolak.

"Itu punya Kai sayang... Kai dan Sehun juga sering menginap"

"Bohong! "

"Aku tidak bohong" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba merangkul Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh! " Baekhyun memperingati. Ketiga teman Chanyeol tertawa menyaksikan penolakkan tersebut.

"Tapi aku ingin menyentuhmu. Ayo pulang dan biarkan aku menyentuhmu" ucap Chanyeol berhasil meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Lepaskan! Tidak mauuuu! Kau mesum menyebalkan! Kris hyuuuung!" Baekhyun meronta dan memohon pertolongan pada Kris. Tap Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan hal tersebut. Adiknya berlebihan sekali pikir Kris.

"Aku akan lepaskan kalau kau berhenti berontak dan mendengar penjelasanku" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau! Ughhh lepaskaaaan" Baekhyun tetap memberontak bahkan menendang tulang kering Chanyeol membuatnya meringis dan mengumpat.

"Sialan" desisnya. Pergerakan Baekhyun berhenti seketika.

"Ka-kau mengumpat padaku? " tanyanya tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Salah satu kelemahan Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan... Sayang, aku bukan mengumpat padamu"

"Bohong! Aku benci Chanyeol! Pokoknya benci! "

"Uh, lebih baik hentikan drama murahan kalian dan selesaikan urusan rumah tangga kalian di rumah saja" saran Sehun menatap datar kedua lakon yang sedari tadi bertengkar.

"Kita pulang ya? Aku akan mengantarmu. Atau kita ke rumahku saja? Toben sepertinya merindukan papanya" ucap Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau! Ishh lepaskan! "

Dengan sisa kesabarannya Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun yang terus berontak layaknya karung beras. Kalau tidak seperti ini masalah mereka tak akan selesai dan Baekhyun akan terus berteriak marah dan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

"Jangan berbuat aneh pada adikku! Kalau dia pulang kesakitan, kubunuh kau! " ancam Kris sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar hilang di balik pintu.

"Chanyeoooool turunkan aku! " Baekhyun terus berontak dengan menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Tak jarang tangannya memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan keras. Sungguh. Baekhyun malu sekali rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini di depan banyak orang.

"Berhenti bergerak atau aku meremas bokongmu" ancam Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tak mengindahkan ancaman Chanyeol dan tetap bergerak brutal.

 _ **Nyutt~**_

Nyatanya Chanyeol benar-benar meremas bokongnya. Di depan banyak orang. Catat. Banyak orang. Tapi itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun berhenti bergerak dan diam bak patung dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Nah, begini lebih baikkan" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Aku benci Chanyeolie" ucap Baekhyun nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu sayang~" balas Chanyeol mendayu mengabaikan tatapan semua orang.

Nyatanya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Menarik anak itu turun dari mobil. Membawanya ke kamar dengan perjuangan yang cukup sulit. Bagaimana tidak. Baekhyun terus memberontak dan berseru marah padanya.

Ini mengingatkan Baekhyun akan hari pernyataan cinta Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali mengurungnya di kamar.

"Keluarkan aku! " ini entah lengkingan Baekhyun yang keberapa.

"Baek, dengarkan aku... Sungguh. Itu bukan milikku. Lagipula kenapa hal itu harus jadi masalah? Itu hanya majalah..." ucap Chanyeol mengelus lembut wajah Baekhyun.

"Hanya? Meskipun itu hanya sebuah majalah, tapi aku merasa sesuatu menusukku disini..." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar menyentuh dadanya.

"Itu hanya majalah. Tapi Chanyeolie pernah melihatnya. Disana begitu banyak foto wanita tanpa busana. Aku benci mengetahui kenyataan Chanyeolie suka melihat tubuh orang lain seperti itu..." Baekhyun terisak dengan hebatnya. Chanyeolpun merasakan sesuatu tak kasat mata menggores hatinya. Dia benci melihat Baekhyun menangis karenanya. Jadi yang dia lakukan adalah menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan untuk memberi penenang.

"Sayang... Berhenti menangis. Aku tak suka. Dan tentang majalah, itu benar-benar milik Kai. Aku tak pernah melihat tubuh orang lain seperti itu... "

"Bohong" jawab Baekhyun terisak.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya. Dia memberi sedikit jarak dan meraih satu persatu kancing kameja sekolah Baekhyun untuk dibuka.

"Cha-Chanyeolie mau apa? " Baekhyun tersentak. Kenapa Chanyeol membuka kancing-kancing kamejanya?

Chanyeol mengabaikan dan terus melanjutkan kerja kedua tangannya. Setelah seluruh kancingnya lepas, Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya menari di balik kameja Baekhyun dan perlahan menariknya turun hingga jatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun merinding menyadari kenyataan dia tak memakai atasan apapun saat ini. Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana.

"Satu-satunya tubuh orang lain yang pernah kulihat adalah tubuhmu. Entah harus bagaimana cara membuatmu percaya padaku. Yang jelas, kau adalah orang yang pertama membuatku jatuh cinta..." jelas Chanyeol mengecupi sepanjang garis tulang selangka Baekhyun hingga bahunya. Baekhyun merona dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol. Dia merinding hingga ke tulang ekor. Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

Ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Mesum. Mencari kesempatan..." ucap Baekhyun teredam dada Chanyeol.

"Selagi ada, kenapa tidak? Dan apa aku dimaafkan? " tanya Chanyeol menghirup aroma rambut Baekhyun yang menenangkan.

"Hmm... Dimaafkan" jawab Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Terimakasih sayang... " ucap Chanyeol menghapus sisa air mata Baekhyun dan memberikan beberapa kecupan di bibir Cherynya.

"Maaf ya..."

"Kenapa minta maaf? " tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku terlalu kekanakan. Karena itu, Chanyeolie jangan bosan padaku ya..." jawab Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Dia hanya menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menciumnya selembut mungkin seakan bibir Baekhyun akan terluka jika dia tidak melakukannya seperti itu.

Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bosan pada pacar semanis dan semenggemaskan Baekhyun.

•••

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Haaaaah Baekhyun marah-marah dan nangis hanya karena masalah sepele.**

 **Hai readers! Aku udah janji bakal ngasih cerita random setelah Chanbaek jadian. Gak yakin sih ini sesuai harapan kalian hehe. Soalnya chap ini idenya datang pas lagi di kamar mandi.**

 **Sorry buat up-nya yang kelamaan. Aku lagi sibuk sama seminar dan keep review!**


	18. Chapter 18 : Chanyeol's Birthday

•••

•••

•••

Chanyeol menarik knop pintu kamarnya. Mendorongnya dengan pelan. Langkahnya terseret memasuki kamar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.30 pagi dan dia baru saja kembali dari even amal yang diadakan di sebuah desa di pinggir kota Seoul. Tiga hari tanpa bertemu Baekhyun. Jadi dia sangat ingin memeluk dan menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun saat ini untuk mengobati rasa lelahnya.

"Happy birthday Chanyeolie~"

Suara itu benar-benar mengagetkan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan sempat mundur selangkah. Mungkin karena rasa lelah yang mendominasi membuat Chanyeol tak menyadari seseorang berdiri dengan kue serta lilin di dalam gelap kamarnya. Itu Baekhyun dengan senyum manis dan rambut terurainya. Juga seragam siswi Elyxion High School. Ya... Seragam siswi yang membuat Chanyeol kesulitan menelan ludahnya.

"Sa-sayang? " Chanyeol bergumam tak percaya. Melihat Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga kepala secara berulang. Tapi tetap saja sama.

"Ya? Ayo buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya~" ucap Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol terpesona dan hanya dapat menjatuhkan ranselnya. Mengikuti yang Baekhyun katakan untuk membuat permohonan dan meniup lilinnya.

"Apa permohonan Chanyeolie? " tanya Baekhyun antusias. Chanyeol meraih kue yang masih dipegang Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di meja belajarnya.

"Kemari" titah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Baekhyun menurut dan mendekat kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Mereka saling berhadapan. Menyelami mata masing-masing. Chanyeol mengambil sejumput rambut palsu Baekhyun dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga.

"Kau" ucap Chanyeol.

"Hm? " Baekhyun bertanya tak mengerti. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga benar-benar tak ada celah di antara mereka.

"Permohonanku adalah kau" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku? "

"Ya, kau. Kau di sisiku hingga rambut kita memutih. Hingga Tuhan memisahkan kita dan mempertemukan lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya" jawab Chanyeol menatap mata berkaca Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih... Terimakasih sudah memilihku untuk menjadi orang yang akan menemanimu hingga rambut kita memutih. Aku janji, ketika Tuhan memisahkan kita, ayo bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya... " ucap Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Chanyeolie"

Dan Chanyeol tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun. Kekasih manisnya yang tak akan dia lepaskan sampai kapanpun.

"Chanyeolie, ayo kita makan kuenya... " ajak Baekhyun setelah ciuman manis mereka.

"Tidak. Ini sudah malam. Tak baik makan-makanan manis sebelum tidur. Jadi simpan kuenya untuk besok saja ya... "

"Uhh okey. Padahal aku sudah membuatnya susah payah bersama Yoora noona" ucap Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan memakannya besok. Jadi sayang, berhenti cemberut seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan kedua jarinya.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Tawanya mengalun indah di telinga Chanyeol. Membuatnya berkali lipat lebih manis.

"Kenapa berpakaian seperti ini? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Uhh Yoora noona yang menyuruh. Katanya agar Chanyeolie senang... " jawab Baekhyun merapikan rambut palsunya. Sementara Chanyeol mendengus dan mengumpati kakaknya.

"Kau cantik. Tapi aku lebih suka Baekhyunee tanpa pakaian perempuan dan rambut panjang. Oh! Dada palsu ini sungguh menggangguku sedari tadi" ucap Chanyeol membuka dua kancing teratas baju yang Baekhyun pakai dan menarik keluar dua dada buatan itu. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk merona memperhatikan kerja tangan Chanyeol yang membuang dada palsunya.

"Ini sempurna. Aku tidak suka dada perempuan" ucap Chanyeol meraba dada rata Baekhyun dengan senyum miringnya.

"Dasar! Selalu saja mencari kesempatan! Mesum! " Baekhyun memukul keras kedua tangan Chanyeol yang meraba dadanya. Wajahnya pasati sudah semerah tomat. Baekhyun jadi bergerak tak karuan karena menahan malunya.

"Sayang, berhenti bergerak separti itu... " Chanyeol memperingati dengan menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar diam.

"Kenapa? " tanya Baekhyun.

"Nanti ada yang bangun"

"Siapa? "

"Little Chanyeolie" jawab Chanyeol. Kenapa Baekhyun harus bertanya sih?

"Ohh. Ya sudah, kalau bangun tidurkan lagi. Kalau tidak mau tidur, aku akan nyanyikan lagu pengahantar tidur"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sebenarnya Baekhyun mengerti tidak sih?

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Hai readers... Buat kalian yang EXO-L, apa yang kalian rasain sekarang?**

 **BTW, Aku ngetik chap ini sambil bayangin Baekhyun yang selalu ceria dan penuh senyum. Baekhyun bias pertama aku di EXO. Dia orang yang pertama bikin aku jatuh cinta sama EXO di tahun 2012. Sampe aku ngeliat Chanyeol di comeback mereka di tahun 2013, aku pindah ke lain hati. Tapi, Baekhyun adalah orang yang selalu bikin aku terpesona. Mau kayak gimanapun dia. Sekalipun bias-ku sekarang Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun adalah kesayangan**.

 **See you next chap and happy new year!**


	19. Chapter 19 : Baekhyun Need Help

•••

•••

•••

Baekhyun merengut kesal antara marah dan malu sebenarnya. Ini masih di hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Setelah kejutan tadi malam, Chanyeol sempat meminta Baekhyun untuk mengambil selca dengan ponselnya. Tapi taunya ketika bangun tidur Baekhyun mendapat notifikasi bahwa Chanyeol baru saja memposting sesuatu di instagram dengan men-tag akun instagram miliknya. Lantas Baekhyun membuka postingan itu dan mendapati wajahnya merona sampai ke telinga. Ternyata Chanyeol memposting foto selcanya semalam dengan caption **"He just like an angel. Thank you for being born, Love".** Postingan itu mendapat puluhan ribu like dengan komentar yang tak sedikit. Itu wajar untuk pengikut Chanyeol yang tak main-main. Baekhyun membaca komentar-komentar mereka. Dia malu sendiri dan merutuk-rutuk tak jelas. Dan ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun meninggalkan komentar.

 **" chanyeol_park Chanyeolieee kenapa mempostingnya?Aku maluuuu (emot menangis)".**

Tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol membalas komentar Baekhyun yang mana membuat Baekhyun ingin menggigit ponselnya.

 **" baekhyunee Hei, kesayangan Park Chanyeol untuk apa malu? Kau sempurna"**

Baekhyun menutup aplikasi instagramnya setelah membaca balasan komentar dari Chanyeol.

"Kesayangan apanya? Akukan malu. Bagaimana kalau semua orang di sekolah menertawakanku? " sungut Baekhyun menyentil layar ponselnya yang mana disana terdapat foto Chanyeol sebagai wallpeper.

 _ **Yo! Nice skirt~**_

Chanyeol menelpon dan langsung diangkat oleh Baekhyun.

 _ **"Hei kesayangan~"**_

"Kalau Chanyeolie sayang, hapus fotonya"

 _ **"Tidak"**_ Chanyeol terkekeh di seberang sana.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Kalau teman-teman sekolah menertawakanku bagaimana?"

 _ **"Tidak akan"**_

"Ishh"

 _ **"Sayang, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Sebentar lagi aku sampai... "**_

"Hmm. Okey... "

Mereka mengakhiri telpon singkat itu. Rencananya seharian ini mereka akan kencan sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdenting menandakan ada pesan masuk. Baekhyun melihat dan membukanya. Dari Kai. Dia menanyakan apakah Baekhyun sudah memberi hadiah untuk Chanyeol. Tentu saja belum. Dia bingung mau memberikan apa. Disana Kai menyertakan sebuah video. Katanya sebagai referensi untuk hadiah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa mencontohnya. Tapi Baelum sempat Baekhyun membuka videonya, Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Sayang? Sudah siap? " tanya Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menghadiahi sebuah ciuman di pipi.

"Sudah. Chanyeolie, mau hadiah apa untuk ulang tahun? "

"Hg? Hadiah? Aku tidak butuh hadiah apapun. Karena aku sudah memilikinya. Yaitu kau... "

"Dasar gombal! Tapi Kai baru saja mengirimiku sebuah video. Katanya untuk referensi hadiah yang cocok untuk Chanyeolie... " ucap Baekhyun mengabaikan wajah terkejut Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah melihatnya? "

"Belum"

"Baguslah. Kita berangkat sekarang? "

"Tunggu. Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar. Pegang ponselku" ucap Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya. Selepas Baekhyun ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol langsung membuka pesan yang dikirim Kai. Termasuk videonya.

"Kim Jong In sialan" umpat Chanyeol dan menghapus video itu.

Ketika di perjalanan Baekhyun kembali membuka pesan dari Kai. Dia penasaran dengan videonya. Tapi sayang videonya sudah tidak ada.

"Aku menghapusnya" ucap Chanyeol menjawab ekspresi bertanya yang menuduh Baekhyun padanya.

"Kenapa? Akukan penasaran... " ujarnya mencebik.

"Itu hanya video tidak penting. Jadi jangan dipikirkan lagi okey... " ucap Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun termasuk orang dengan tingkat penasaran yang tinggi. Setelah Chanyeol mengantarnya kembali ke apartemen, dia menghubungi Kai untuk mengirim kembali videonya. Baekhyun juga mengatakan dia belum sempat melihat karena Chanyeol menghapusnya. Alhasil sekarang Baekhyun duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya siap menonton video yang dikirim Kai. Dia terkekeh setan karena merasa sangat bahagia.

"And play~"

Awalnya Baekhyun menikmati dan merasa terhibur dengan video yang dikirim Kai. Seperempat video kemuadian dia merasa ada yang aneh. Baekhyun merona. Dia merasa panas dengan yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak ingin berhenti. Di pertengahan video semakin parah. Dia merasa ada yang hidup di antara kedua kakinya. Baekhyun terkejut dan melempar ponselnya asal.

"Bagaimana ini? Chan-Chanyeolie... " Baekhyun meraih ponselnya lagi dan menghubungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri di kamarnya sebenarnya sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi telepon dari Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sayang? Kenapa belum tidur? " tanya Chanyeol bertanga heran. Pasalnya ini sudah tengah malam.

 _ **"Chan-Chanyeolie..."**_ Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik sajakan? " tanya Chanyeol panik.

 _ **"Uhh sebenarnya tidak... "**_

"Ada apa? " Chanyeol semakin panik.

 _ **"Chan-Chanyeolie... Maafkan aku"**_ jawabBaekhyun menahan tangisnya.

 _"_ Baek? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Aku kesana sekarang! "

 _ **"Uhh Chan- Sebenarnya aku meminta Kai untuk mengirim videonya lagi... "**_

"A-Apa? " Chanyeol tergagap mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

 _ **"Hiks Aku menontonnya dan sesuatu terjadi. Dia bangun. Chanyeolieee aku harus bagaimana? Bantu aku... "**_ Baekhyun terusak. Sementara Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun baru saja menonton video dewasa yang dikirim Kai dan membuat little Baeki bangun. Baekhyun sendiri meminta bantuannya dengan terisak.

Tuhan. Chanyeol harus bagaimana? Apa dia harus membantu Baekhyun? Tapi dia tidak ingin merusak Baekhyun sebelum waktunya. Dia harus apa?

"Kim Jong In sialan! Kubunuh kau! "

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **WkwkwkwkWkwkwkwk apa ini?**


	20. Chapter 20 : Let Me Touch You

•••

•••

•••

Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa kesalahannya? Kenapa Baekhyun menghindarinya lagi? Dia tidak melihat majalah porno seperti yang pernah Baekhyun tuduhkan padanya. Lantas kenapa Baekhyun menghindarinya? Baekhyun tak menjawab panggilan telponnya dan tak membalas pesannya. Ini sudah hari ke tiga dan Chanyeol sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Bahkan Chanyeol hampir memukul seorang namja yang hanya menyenggol sedikit ujung seragamnya jika saja Sehun tak menariknya.

"Sialan" ini entah umpatan Chanyeol yang keberapa.

"Mungkin kau ketahuan Baekhyunee menonton video porno" celetuk Kai.

"Diam kau Kkamjong sialan. Kau yang mengirimi kekasihku video porno gay jadi sebaiknya tutup mulut sialmu sebelum aku yang menutupnya! " Chanyeol bahkan melampiaskan amarahnya pada temannya sendiri.

"Apa? Video porno gay apa? " tanya Kris tak paham.

"Kai mengirimi Baekhyun video itu dihari ulang tahun Chanyeol sebagai referensi hadiah" jawab Sehun. Yap. Sehun di damping Kai saat dia mengirim video itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau sialan! Jangan coba-coba racuni pikiran adikku dengan kemesumanmu! "

"Aku hanya membagi ilmu... " bela Kai.

"Simpan saja ilmu tak bergunamu itu" kesal Kris.

"Apa Baekhyun menceritakan sesuatu padamu? " tanya Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Tidak ada. Tiga hari ini dia banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Dia keluar hanya ketika makan saja... " jawab Kris yang membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir saja.

…

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun yang tak terkunci. Jam sudah menunjukkan dini hari ketika Chanyeol melangkah perlahan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah bergelung nyaman di balik selimutnya. Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Dia terlihat begitu manis dan lucu saat tidur seperti itu.

Chanyeol menyibak selimut Baekhyun dan menempatkan dirinya di belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Baekhyun yang sudah tiga hari tak diciumnya. Dia merindukan Baekhyun sampai mau mati saja rasanya. Berlebihan sekali. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai mengecupi tengkuk Baekhyun dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut. Baekhyun yang merasa tudurnya terusik langsung terbangun dengan rengekan khasnya.

"Sayang? Kau terbangun? Maaf mengganggu tidurmu... " ucap Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Chan-chanyeolie? " Baekhyun terbata dengan suara seraknya.

"Hm? "

"Kenapa kemari malam-malam? " tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena kekasihku sulit ditemui di waktu siang dan juga karena dia tidak menjawab telepon atau membalas pesanku. Jadi kutemui saat dia tidur saja" jawab Chanyeol.

"Hiks maafkan aku... " ucap Baekhyun diiringi isakannya.

"Sayang? Kenapa menangis? " Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan dapat dilihatnya mata itu sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Chanyeolie... Maafkan aku. A-aku hanya tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana... "

"Sayang, katakan padaku. Ada apa? " Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. Dia menatap mata basah itu dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri setelah malam itu. Aku menyentuh diriku sendiri seperti maniak. Chanyeolie, aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga merasa malu padamu. Aku memohon dan meminta agar Chanyeolie membantuku. Aku hanya merasa aneh dan malu sekali... " Baekhyun menangis tersedu ketika dia mengatakan semuanya. Apa yang dirasakannya. Hanya karena merasa aneh dan malu dia menghindari Chanyeol seakan Chanyeol adalah seorang penjahat.

"Hei... Sayang, behenti menangis" ucap Chanyeol kembali menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Dia kembali mengingat malam itu. Baekhyun meminta bantuannya dan dia tak dapat menolak itu. Chanyeol memberikan arahan lewat sambungan telepon mereka mengenai apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan. Dia menyuruh Baekhyun menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia mendengar desahan dan lenguhan Baekhyun. Jika kejadiannya akan seperti ini, lebih baik Chanyeol memberi saran yang lain saja.

"Sayang, dengar. Kenapa harus malu padaku? Aku kekasihmu..." ucap Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku merasa aneh Chanyeolie... " lirih Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Ini salahku yang menyuruhmu seperti itu. Sekarang biarkan aku menyentuhmu seperti kau menyentuh tubuhmu agar kau tidak merasa aneh lagi..." ucap Chanyeol menyingkap leher piyama Baekhyun dan menariknya hingga menampilkan bahu putih milik Baekhyun. Dia mengecup disana. Kecupan-kecupan seringan angin.

"Chan-Hhh yeolie... Kenapa selalu mencari kesempatan? Dasar mesum... " Baekhyun merutuk dengan kepayahan. Wajahnya sudah merona hingga telinga. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini. Bahkan seluruh kancing piyamanya sudah lepas dan ciuman Chanyeol pada tubuhnya semakin kebawah saja. Diakan jadi ingat video yang ditontonnya. Apa Chanyeol akan melakukan itu?

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Ini gaje banget ya wkwkwkwk**

 **Maaf yaa, buat yang minta enaena gak bisa aku kabulin. Soalnya aku gak bisa bikin yang kayak gitu hahah. Bisanya baca doang. Lagi pula FF ini retenya cuma T, kalo ada adegan bikin dedeknya ratenya naik jadi M dong heheh.**


	21. Chapter 21 : Calon Istri

•••

•••

•••

Baekhyun merengut kesal sejak keberangkatannya ke sekolah hingga dia berjalan di koridor sendirian. Tak sadar jika banyak orang memperhatikan tingkah menggemaskannya. Tangan mereka seakan gatal ingin mencubiti pipi mochi itu. Tapi Baekhyun mengabaikan. Dia sungguh kesal dengan Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu tidak menghubunginya sejak semalam. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menjemputnya setiap pagi dan mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Pagi ini terpaksa dia berangkat bersama Kris.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol sempat memposting sebuah foto cincin couple di instagramnya, tapi untuk menghubunginya sebentar saja tidak bisa. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol tidak seperti itu.

"Baekhyunee~" panggilan mendayu itu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun hingga sosok itu berdiri menghadang jalannya. Dia Kai bersama Sehun di sampingnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak kenal denganmu. Minggir sana! " Baekhyun mengusir dengan nada kesalnya membuat Sehun menertawai Kai.

"Jahatnya... " Kai mencebik dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Padahal aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan. Ini tentang Chanyeol. Tapi kalau Baekhyunee tidak mau, ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa... " ucap Kai menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi. Tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menghadang mereka dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Cepat perlihatkan! " seru Baekhyun dengan alis bertaut. Kai gemas bukan main. Kenapa pacar sahabatnya menggemaskan sekali?

"Akan kuperlihatkan, tapi dengan syarat~"

"Kau yang menawarkan, kau pula yang memberi syarat. Dasar aneh! "

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya su-"

"Katakan syaratnya! " seru Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kai. Sehun sendiri yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia heran. Kenapa Kai terobsesi sekali kepada Baekhyun? Padahal sudah punya pacar.

"Panggil aku oppa dan lakukan aegyeo untuk memintanya" jawab Kai dengan senyum lebarnya. Baekhyun bimbang. Dia tidak sudi melakukan aegyeo untuk makhluk macam Kai. Tapi dia penasaran.

"Ughh baiklah. Tapi jangan disini" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin Baekhyunee melakukannya disini" jawab Kai dengan wajah menyesalnya. Baekhyun mengutuk Kai untuk mati saja.

"Tapi disini banyak orang"

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja mereka hantu"

"Ughh... O-Oppa~ jusseo~ Baeki ingin melihatnya~" ucap Baekhyun memohon penuh aegyeo kepada Kai. Sungguh dia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup setelah ini.

"Aku sudah melakukannya! Cepat perlihatkan! " seru Baekhyun pada Kai yang mematung layaknya robot.

"Baekhyunee~ Kapan mau jadi selingkuhanku? "

"Yak! "

"Baiklah-baiklah" ucap Kai merogoh blazernya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Dia mengutak-atiknya sebentar dan melihatkan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tidak menjemputmukan pagi ini? Lihat. Dia bersama seorang gadis" ucap Kai memperlihatkan sebuah foto di ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Dapat dilihat disana Chanyeol tengah digandeng dengan mesra oleh seorang gadis di parkiran sekolah. Seorang gadis cantik yang menatap Chanyeol penuh senyum.

"Kai. Kupastikan kau dibunuh Chanyeol nanti" ucap Sehun menyesalkan tindakan Kai. Dan Baekhyun beranggapan itu sebagai bentuk persetujuan Sehun akan kebenaran foto itu. Chanyeol berselingkuh darinya. Jadi ini alasan Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya sejak semalam. Ini alasan Chanyeol tidak menjemputnya pagi ini.

"I-Ini tidak bohongkan? " tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetarnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong. Aku mengambil foto ini tadi ketika mereka baru sampai. Kau bisa lihat tanggal pengambilan fotonya kalau tidak percaya... " jelas Kai. Baekhyun berbalik begitu saja meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun. Bahunya jatuh merosot.

"Baekhyunee! Putuskan saja Chanyeol dan jadi selingkuhanku! " seru Kai mengabaikan orang di sekeliling. Sehun sendiri hanya menatap Baekhyun prihatin. Dia melihat mata itu berkaca-kaca sebelum anak itu berbalik.

"Kau akan mati di tangan Chanyeol" ucap Sehun dan berlalu meninggalkan Kai.

…

"Baek, katakan ada apa... " ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun. Mereka ada jam kosong saat ini. Tapi Baekhyun tak seperti biasanya. Dia hanya diam termenung tanpa ada semangat.

"Kau sakit? " tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Aku sakit. Disini" jawab Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya setelah sekian pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Jan-jantungmu bermasalah? " tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Hm. Rasanya seperti ada yang menggores-goresnya... " jawab Baekhyun.

"Hai. Kau Baekhyun? " tanya seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Ya. Kenapa? " tanya Baekhyun. Dia seperti pernah melihat gadis ini.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Kim Yeri" ucap gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan ragu.

"Calon istri Chanyeol" sambungnya setelah Baekhyun menjabat tangannya.

"Apa?! " ini suara Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"N-Ne? " tanya Baekhyun berharap dia salah dengar.

"Aku calon istrinya Chanyeol" ulang Yeri setelah jabatan tangan mereka terlepas.

"A-Aku pacarnya" ucap Baekhyun terbata menatap Yeri. Benar. Baekhyun ingat. Ini gadis yang sama dengan foto yang ditunjukkan Kai.

"Hanya pacarkan? Tapi aku calon istrinya... " Yeri menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum meremehkan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali rasanya mencakar wajah gadis itu. Dia membuat Baekhyun mereka sakit hati.

"Ta-Tapi aku calon menantu keluarga Park" ucap Baekhyun berusaha membuat gadis itu berhenti mengatakan kalau dia calon istri Chanyeol. Ya. Dia calon menantu. Ibu dan ayah Chanyeol sering mengatakan itu padanya.

"Percaya diri sekali keluarga Park akan menjadikanmu menantu? Aku calon istri Chanyeol. Kami sudah bertunangan. Lihat. Ini cincinnya" ucap Yeri memperlihatkan jarinya yang dihiasi sebuah cincin. Itu cincin yang sama dengan yang di posting Chanyeol di istagramnya. Tidak mungkin ini hanya miripkan? Jadi mereka benar sudah bertunangan? Kenapa Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis?

"Jadi kusarankan kau memutuskan Chanyeol. Karena tidak baik memacari tunangan orang lain"

"Yak! Kau gadis sialan! Kau perebut pacar orang! " Luhan berteriak kesal dan menjambak rambut gadis itu sekuat mungkin. Semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan aksi Luhan. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang merekam aksi itu.

"Baek... " Kyungsoo meraih bahu Baekhyun. Memutar tubuh anak itu agar menatapnya. Dia menangis.

"Kyungi... Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? " tanya Baekhyun kepayahan dalam tangisnya.

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Chanyeol tunangan oiiiii**

 **Hai guys... Buat kalian yang punya ide buat chapter drable/ficlet FF ini, boleh tuangkan di kolom review atau langsung PM aku. Ide kalian nanti aku jadiin sebuah chapter dan bakalan aku sertain penname-nya kok hehe. Soalnya aku mau jujur ya, sebenernya aku udah kehabisan ide. Ini aja udah mentok tinggal 2/3 chap lagi. But... Guys, aku gak terima ide bikin dedek yaaa wkwkwkw**

 **See you next chap! Keep review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chanyeolie... Let's just break up

•••

•••

•••

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sebenarnya sama. Sama-sama baru merasakan jatuh cinta. Chanyeol adalah pacar pertamanya dan orang yang sukses membuatnya merasakan cinta sedalam ini. Chanyeol juga adalah orang yang membuatnya merasakan sakitnya cinta itu sendiri.

Gadis itu. Bahkan Baekhyun tak ingin mengingat namanya. Dia tunangan Chanyeol. Dia memakai cincin yang dipamerkan Chanyeol di instagramnya. Chanyeol pasti memakai pasangannyakan? Membayangkan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Kalau memang menjadi pacar Chanyeol menyakitkan seperti ini, lebih baik dia tidak menerima pernyataan cintanya saat itu.

Selama ini Chanyeol bersikap seakan-akan dia adalah segalanya bagi laki-laki itu. Seakan seluruh hidup Chanyeol berotasi padanya. Padahal nyatanya dia menemukan pusat rotasi lain dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Baek, berhenti menangis... " ucap Luhan menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang terus mengalir. Dia seakan bisa merasakan kesakitan Baekhyun.

"Lihat matamu sudah bengkak... " Kyungsoo menambahi.

"Ti-tidak bi-bisa... Ra-rasanya sa-sakit. Ma-makanya dia te-terus ke-keluar" jawab Baekhyun kepayahan. Hidungnya memerah dan tersumbat. Dia juga kesulitan bernafas karena hal itu.

"Apa aku harus membunuh gadis itu? Atau ku bunuh Chanyeol saja? " tanya Luhan seakan membunuh adalah perbuatan legal.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Kita kembali ke kelas ya? Sebentar lagi jam pulang" ajak Kyungsoo. Ya. Sedari tadi mereka membolos. Membolos di UKS.

"A-aku tunggu di-disini saja. Am-ambilkan tasku ya... A-aku akan meng-hubungi Kris hyung agar men-menjemputku disini" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah... "

Mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di UKS. Baekhyun sendiri langsung mengirim pesan pada Kris agar menjemputnya di UKS. Dia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan fotonya dan Chanyeol sebagai wallpaper. Itu diambil ketika kencan mereka yang entah keberapa. Chanyeol menepati janjinya ketika mengatakan akan mengganti pernyataan cinta tak romantisnya dengan ribuan kencan romantis. Dia melakukan itu. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa Chanyeol memperlakukannya sebagai seorang yang sangat berharga disetiap kencan mereka. Tapi hari ini laki-laki itu mematahkan presepsinya. Dia bukan satu-satunya.

"Baek? "

Baekhyun menoleh. Disana berdiri Kris yang baru saja membuka pintu UKS.

"Hyung~" Baekhyun mencebik dengan mata berkaca dan merentangkan tangannya meminta sebuah pelukan. Kris melakukannya. Memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit? " tanya Kris menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun dari dadanya.

"Ne... Sangat sakit... " jawab Baekhyun terisak.

"Astaga Baek! Bagian mana yang sakit?! " tanya Kris panik. Pasalnya Baekhyun menangis yang mana matanya sendiri sudah bengkak.

"Disini... " jawab Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa sakit? Kita ke rumah sakit saja ya? "

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dokter tidak bisa mengobatinya hyung... "

"Ke-kenapa tidak bisa? " tanya Kris semakin panik.

"Karena Chanyeol yang memberi rasa sakitnya. Jadi dokter tak akan bisa menyembuhkan... " jawab Baekhyun dalam tangisnya.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu? "

"Hyung tidak tau? Dia sudah bertunangan... " jawab Baekhyun teredam tangisannya.

"A-apa? Bertunangan? Dengan siapa? " Kris bertanya. Dia sama sekali tidak tau. Yang dia tau Chanyeol itu sangat mencintai adiknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak ingin menjawab. Dia tak ingin mengingat gadis itu.

"Hyung, ayo pulang... "

"Hmm... Ayo pulang dan kau harus berhenti menangis. Aku tidak suka. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena sudah berani menyakitimu... " ucap Kris menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Jangan. Aku saja yang melakukannya... " Baekhyun melarang Kris untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin mereka bertengkar dan merusak persahabatan mereka karena dirinya.

"Baiklah. Apapun untuk adikku... "

"Baek, ini tasmu... " ucap Kyungsoo yang baru kembali dari kelas bersama Luhan.

"Gomawo... "

"Hmm... Kami duluan ya"

"Oke"

Kris menggandeng tangan Baekhyun sepanjang mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir yang masih banyak di lewati orang. Baekhyun sudah tidak menangis. Tapi suara yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya itu membuatnya ingin kembali menangis.

"Baek, sayang aku memanggilmu sedari tadi... " ucap Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga mengakibatkan genggaman Kris terlepas.

"Kau sialan-"

"Hyung... " Baekhyun memperingatkan Kris yang akan memarahi dan mungkin memukul Chanyeol. Setelahnya dia menarik tangannya secara halus dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak menjemputmu tadi pagi. Sekarang ayo pulang bersama... " ajak Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berakhir ditolak.

"Chanyeolie... Aku mengerti kau tidak menjemputku tadi pagi. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kau memiliki orang lain yang harus kau jemput mulai sekarang. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti hidupmu bukan tentang aku lagi. Itupun juga tidak apa-apa. Semua orang bisa berubah... " Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang kembali jatuh lagi.

"Sayang... "

"Yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau masih mencariku? Kenapa masih berusaha menggenggam tanganku? Kenapa masih memanggilku sayang? Kenapa?"

"Baek-"

"Sekarang bukankah Chanyeolie sudah memiliki orang lain untuk dipanggil sayang? Tunanganmu cantik dan cincin kalian juga sangat bagus sekali. Kau bahkan mempostingnya di instagram"

"Sayang, tentang itu aku bisa jelaskan. Ayo pergi ke tempat lain... " ajak Chanyeol. Banyak orang yang sudah memperhatikan mereka. Dia tidak nyaman.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah mengerti kok..." tolak Baekhyun tersenyum menghapus air matanya.

"Chanyeolie... Let's just break up" ucap Baekhyun dan melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol.

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **It's ok kalian gak dapat daesang. Kalian udah lakuin yang terbaik dan kita bangga.**

 **Jadi tahun depan ayo kita rebut lagi daesangnya!**


	23. Chapter 23 : What Actually Happen

•••

•••

•••

Aku baru memasuki rumah dan langsung di dorong lagi keluar oleh si sialan Park Yoora. Dia menyuruhku pergi ke bandara. Katanya harus cepat.

"Tidak mau. Kau saja yang menjemputnya sendiri" tolakku.

"Aku sibuk Park Yoda"

"Aku juga sibuk" jawabku kesal.

"Sibuk apanya? Sudah pergi sana! Dia sudah di bandara" Yoora mendorongku lagi. Ya Tuhan. Aku seperti diusir dari rumahku sendiri.

"Aishh! Iya iya aku pergi dan berhenti mendorongku! "

Sesampainya di bandara aku disambut teriakan sosok itu. Dia tidak berubah. Masih saja kecil. Apa dia tidak mengalami pertumbuhan? Dia berlari menerjangku dan mengakibatkan ponselku jatuh dengan keras kerenanya.

"Yak! Kau membuat ponselku jatuh! " kesalku padanya.

"Chanyeol ah~ Aku merindukanmu~" ucapnya memelukku dengan erat mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku tengah kesal padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak" balasku melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku. Aku mengambil ponselku yang terjatuh. Layarnya pecah dan ini tidak bisa dihidupkan. Sialan.

"Lihat akibat perbuatanmu" ucapku padanya dengan memperlihatkan layar ponselku. Dia terkikik.

"Itukan hanya pecah" jawabnya enteng.

"Tapi ini tidak bisa hidup Kim Yeri" jawabku menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak sengaja Chanyeol~ Maaf ya, sekarang ayo pulang. Aku lelah sekali... " ucapnya bergelayut di lenganku. Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Aku melirik dua koper besarnya. Sungguh merepotkan.

Dia Kim Yeri. Sepupuku yang sama sialannya dengan kakakku. Dia selama ini tinggal di Jepang bersama keluarganya. Tapi aku tak tau kenapa dia memutuskan pindah sekolah ke Korea. Mungkin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Aku tak peduli.

Sesampainya di rumah ayah, ibu dan Yoora menyambutnya dengan hangat. Mereka berpelukan layaknya sudah terpisah lama. Kim Yeri itu kesayangan sekali di kelurgaku. Padahal dia menyebalkan.

"Ibu, tadi dia membuat ponselku jatuh di bandara dan sekarang tak bisa hidup lagi" aduku pada ibu yang tengah memeluk Yeri.

"Bibi, aku tidak sengaja~" ucapnya mencebik menatap ibu.

"Yeri tidak sengaja Chanyeol... " ibu membelanya. Sialan sekalikan?

"Ya dia tidak sengaja dan sekarang aku tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun" jawabku kesal.

"Siapa Baekhyun? " tanya Yeri penasaran.

"Pacar Chanyeol. Kau harus melihatnya. Ughh dia manis dan menggemaskan sekali... " jawab Yoora.

"Aku penasaran"

"Jangan coba dekat-dekat pacarku! " ancamku. Aku tau bagaimana Yeri. Dari wajahnya saja sudah bisa dibaca apa yang diinginkannya.

"Bagaimana cincinya?" tanya Yoora tiba-tiba. Yoora sialan. Kenapa mulutnya bocor sekali?

"Cincin apa? " tanya ayah.

"Bu-"

"Cincin untuk melamar Baekhyun" jawab Yoora seringan angin memotong ucapanku.

"Apa?! "

"Cincin yang kau posting di instagram ya? " tanya Yeri.

"Ahh aku lelah. Aku ke kamar dulu semuanya! " aku segera beranjak dari sana. Mengabaikan ayah dan ibu yang memanggilku karena penasaran.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi dari jaketku. Aku tersenyum membayangkan wajah merona Baekhyun ketika aku memberikan cincin ini nantinya. Dia itu manis sekali. Rasanya aku ingin menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku ingin menelpon dan mendengar suaranya sekarang. Tapi ponselku... Aishhh. Menggunakan telepon rumah, akukan tidak hafal nomor pacarku sendiri. Meminjam ponsel Yoora? Dia akan mengejekku habis-habisan. Sialan Kim Yeri.

…

Ya. Sialan Kim Yeri. Dia memaksaku untuk berangkat bersama. Padahal aku ingin berangkat bersama Baekhyun. Jelas sekali mobilku hanya muat untuk dua orang. Ibu dan Yoora bahkan mendukung Yeri. Kata mereka Yerikan siswi baru, jadi aku harus berangkat bersamanya. Aku yakin Baekhyun akan marah padaku nanti.

Bahkan dia menggandengku setelah keluar dari mobil. Dipastikan setelah ini gosip yang tidak benar akan beredar.

"Jauhkan tanganmu" ucapku.

"Kenapa? Takut Baekhyun-mu itu melihat ya~" ucapnya menatapku penuh senyum menggoda.

"Bukan hanya itu. Dipastikan mereka yang sekarang melihat akan membullymu. Mereka semua penggemar Baekhyun" jawabku. Bukan menakuti tapi itu kenyataan.

"Aku tidak takut... "

Terserah.

Aku tidak menemukan Baekhyun sedari pagi hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Aku sudah mencari ke kelas. Tapi dia tidak ada disana. Luhan dan Kyungsoopun tak ada. Kenapa Baekhyun suka sekali menghilang? Akukan rindu.

Akhirnya aku melihat Baekhyun digandeng oleh Kris menuju parkiran. Aku memanggilnya tapi dia tak menoleh sedikitpun. Aku yakin sudah memanggilnya dengan keras.

"Baek, sayang aku memanggilmu sedari tadi... " ucapku menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga mengakibatkan genggamannya dengan Kris terlepas.

"Kau sialan-"

"Hyung... " Baekhyun memperingatkan Kris yang mengumpat padaku. Sebenarnya ada apa? Dan kenapa mata Baekhyun bengkak sekali? Apa dia habis menangis?

"Maaf ya, aku tidak menjemputmu tadi pagi. Sekarang ayo pulang bersama... " ajakku meraih tangannya yang berakhir ditolak. Baekhyun aneh sekalikan?

"Chanyeolie... Aku mengerti kau tidak menjemputku tadi pagi. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kau memiliki orang lain yang harus kau jemput mulai sekarang. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti hidupmu bukan tentang aku lagi. Itupun juga tidak apa-apa. Semua orang bisa berubah..." ucapnya menghapus air matanya yang berjatuhan.

"Sayang... " aku tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan.

"Yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau masih mencariku? Kenapa masih berusaha menggenggam tanganku? Kenapa masih memanggilku sayang? Kenapa?" dia menatapku dalam tangisnya. Aku tidak suka. Benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Dan kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Sudah jelas jawabannya karena dia kekasihku dan aku mencintainya.

"Baek-"

"Sekarang bukankah Chanyeolie sudah memiliki orang lain untuk dipanggil sayang? Tunanganmu cantik dan cincin kalian juga sangat bagus sekali. Kau bahkan mempostingnya di instagram"

Tunangan? Tunangan apa? Cincin? Cincin yang kuposting di instagram? Itukan untuk dia.

"Sayang, tentang itu aku bisa jelaskan. Ayo pergi ke tempat lain... " ajakku. Banyak orang yang sudah memperhatikan kami dan aku tidak nyaman.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah mengerti kok..." tolak Baekhyun tersenyum menghapus air matanya.

"Chanyeolie... Let's just break up" ucapnya dan melangkah meninggalkanku.

Putus? Perkataan Baekhyun menggema-gema di telingaku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dia bercandakan? Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Jadi Yeri itu cuma sepupu Chanyeol wkwkwkkw. Aku jadi ketawa sendiri waktu ada review dari guest dengan nama 'I hate Kim Yeri' . So, jangan benci Yeri please... Dia baik kok. Pada taukan keluarga Chanyeol tu gak ada yang bener.**

 **Aku rencananya bakal bikin spesial chap Yeri POV. Menurut kalian gimana? Chap ini buat ngejelasin kenapa Yeri ngelakuin itu ke Baekhyun.**

 **So, keep review guys!**


	24. Chapter 24 : Duo Kim's Fault

•••

•••

•••

Chanyeol terus memukul menendang sosok yang sudah sangat lemah dan tak mampu melawan di hadapannya. Wajah yang sudah lebam dan dihiasi darah itu tak dipedulikannya. Salah sendiri memancing amarahnya. Lelaki yang tak sengaja menabraknya itu menjadi sasaran amarahnya. Sungguh, Chanyeol yang sedang patah hati karena diputuskan Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sangat menyeramkan. Dia tak kenal ampun. Siapapun bisa menjadi pelampiasannya.

Dua hari berselang sejak insiden berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak pernah menganggap mereka berakhir. Itu hanya keputusan sepihak yang diambil oleh Baekhyun. Dia menuruti apa yang diinginkan kekasih manisnya. Setelah keadaan mendingin dia akan datang dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi Chanyeol sendiri masih bingung dimana letak kesalahannya. Pertunangan apa? Gadis cantik apa?

"Mati kau!" Chanyeol lagi-lagi memukul laki-laki yang bahkan tak melawan sedikitpun. Banyak orang yang menyaksikan dan tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berani menghentikan Chanyeol. Mereka takut menjadi sasaran berikutnya.

"Berhenti kau sialan! " teriak Kris yang baru datang bersama Sehun dan Kai. Mereka langsung menarik Chanyeol menjauh agar berhenti memukuli laki-laki yang sudah hampir sekarat itu. Sementara laki-laki yang babak belur itu langsung dibawa pergi untuk diobati.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! " Chanyeol memberontak dari cengkraman mereka.

Bugh!

Kris memukulnya tepat di pipi.

"Kau kenapa hah?! Hanya karena diputuskan adikku kau hampir membunuh orang! Berhenti bertingkah seakan kau yang paling tersakiti disini. Baekhyun jauh lebih sakit. Jadi hentikan kalau kau masih ingin aku menganggapmu sahabat" ucap Kris menahan emosinya.

"Sudah. Bubar! Kembali ke kelas kalian! " Kai mengusir mereka yang masih berkumpul menyaksikan.

"Ayo ke markas" ajak Sehun.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa markas mereka. Memijit pangkal hidungnya diantara tarikan nafas beratnya. Sungguh. Dia membutuhkan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku mau menceritakan sesuatu" Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tak ada jawaban. Tapi Sehun menganggap itu persetujuan mereka agar dia melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya pagi itu Kai memprlihatkan kepada Baekhyun foto kau yang sedang digandeng mesra oleh Yeri di parkir sekolah" ucap Sehun. Yap. Mereka sebenarnya mengenal Yeri. Ingat. Mereka sahabat sejak lama.

"A-apa?" tanya Chanyeol bangkit dari berbaringnya dan menatap Kai yang beringsut gugup di tempat duduknya.

"Ya. Karena foto itu Baekhyun menganggap kau selingkuh dan ditambah kau tak menjemputnya pagi itu. Kai memanas-manasinya dan dia percaya. Bahkan aku sempat melihatnya menjatuhkan air mata saat dia berbalik" jelas Sehun. Sehun, dia bukannya ingin Chanyeol membunuh Kai. Dia hanya ingin kesalah pahaman ini berakhir.

"Kau-" Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kai dengan emosi sudah di ubun-ubun. Kai bergidik ngeri menatap wajah ingin membunuh yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Yak yak yak! Park Chanyeol aku hanya bercanda saat i-"

Bugh!

Satu pukulan mendarat di rahang Kai. Dia meringis menyentuh rahangnya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Kau. Kenapa suka sekali mengganggu pacarku? Kau kenapa terobsesi sekali padanya hah?! Kau lihat akibat perbuatanmu sialan! " teriak Chanyeol penuh emosi.

"Itu karena Baekhyunee manis dan menggemaskan" cicit Kai.

"Kau masih berani menjawab?! Kau punya pacar, kenapa menganggu pacarku?! " Chanyeol hampir saja menendang Kai kalau saja Kris dan Sehun tidak menahannya.

"Biarkan aku membunuhnya! "

"Yak! Hentikan! Dia sahabatmu Park Chanyeol! " bentak Kris mendorong Chanyeol agar kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Ini hanya salah paham. Baekhyun hanya salah paham... " ucap Sehun. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau pasti tak tau masalah inikan? " tanya Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Disana terputar sebuah video. Video saat Yeri bertengkar dengan Luhan.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan ini? Dan apa maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Luhan. Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Yeri mendatangi Baekhyun dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah calon istrimu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak percaya dan dia mengatakan kalau dia adalah calon menantu keluarga Park. Tapi Yeri mematahkan asumsi itu dengan mengatakan bahwa kalian sudah bertunangan dan memperlihatkan cincin tunangan itu pada Baekhyun. Cincin yang pernah kau posting di instagram. Yeri juga mengatakan agar Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan kalian..." Sehun menjelaskan semua yang Luhan katakan padanya. Di sofa yang di dudukinya, Chanyeol sudah mendidih karena amarahnya. Jadi ini maksud Baekhyun? Sekarang dia mengerti dengan kata-kata cincin, tunangan dan gadis cantik yang Baekhyun katakan padanya.

"Gadis sialan itu" geramnya bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar dengan seluruh emosinya yang siap meledak.

Chanyeol mendatangi kelas Yeri. Tak peduli guru tengah berdiri di depan kelas menjelaskan materi. Dia menendang pintu kelas itu dengan kuat hingga terbanting terbuka.

"Park Chanyeol ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak guru tua itu penuh emosi. Chanyeol mengabaikan dan menghampiri tempat duduk Yeri. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tak bersahabat.

"Kembalikan cincinku" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya menarik tangan Yeri dengan kuat hingga gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau mengganggu kelasku! Keluar! " teriak guru tua itu lagi.

"Diam kau" ucap Chanyeol tanpa menatap sang guru. Guru itupun terdiam. Dia ingat siapa Park Chanyeol. Cucu pemilik sekolah ini.

"Kembalikan cincinku" ulang Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar begitu mengancam.

"Chanyeol ah~ Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar... " ucap Yeri mencebik dalam aegyeonya.

"Kembalikan! Kau sudah kuperingatkan jangan dekati pacarku, tapi kau malah membuatnya memutuskan hubungan kami sialan!" teriak Chanyeol di depan wajah Yeri. Gadis itu terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol berteriak semarah itu disertai umpatan padanya. Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai pacarnya ya? Diakan hanya bercanda. Tapi kenapa masalahnya jadi serius seperti ini?

"Chan ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya... " ucap Yeri dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"Mengerjainya ya? Taukah kau dia hal tersulit yang pernah kudapatkan, tapi kau membuatnya pergi semudah aku membalikkan telapak tangan. Jadi aku tidak mau tau, buat dia kembali padaku" ucap Chanyeol merampas cincin di tangan Yeri dan pergi dari kelas itu.

Yeri, dia jatuh terduduk mengabaikan tatapan seisi kelas kepadanya. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan semarah ini. Andai saja dia tidak mengerjai Baekhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Aishhh!"

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**


	25. Chapter 25 : Because He's so Adorable

•••

•••

•••

Kim Yeri adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang terpesona akan sosok Byun Baekhyun. Hanya dengan melihat potret Baekhyun yang begitu besar di salah satu sisi dinding kamar Chanyeol, dia langsung jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta dalam arti yang berbeda. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan mata bak puppy itu. Pipi mochi dengan bibir semerah cheri. Juga rambut dirty blonde yang membuatnya tambah menggemaskan. Yeri merasakannya. Dia langsung terobsesi.

Keputusan yang salah memang saat Yeri memutuskan mengerjai Baekhyun dengan mengaku sebagai tunangan dan calon istri Chanyeol. Tapi dia ingin melihat reaksi Baekhyun saat itu. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan dan manis sekali dari jarak sedekat itu. Pantas saja Chanyeol jatuh cinta. Yeri menyukai wajah mencebik dan menahan tangis yang Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya. Rasanya dia ingin mencubiti kedua pipi mochi itu saking gemasnya. Terlebih saat dia menangis. Kenapa dia bisa semenggemaskan itu?

Tapi sekarang? Yeri menyesali semuanya. Dia menggerutu kesal. Benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memiliki penggemar yang bersedia membunuhnya. Mereka memang tidak menyerangnya secara fisik. Tapi mereka menyerangnya secara batin melalui media sosial maupun surat-surat ancaman lainnya.

"Baekhyun? " Yeri melongok ke dalam kelas Baekhyun yang nyaris kosong.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! " tanya Luhan saat mendapati Yeri di pintu kelasnya.

"Aku mencari Baekhyun" jawabnya menatap Luhan takut.

"Untuk apa? Mau menyakitinya lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aniya... Aku mau menjelaskan sesuatu"

"Baekhyun tidak ada. Dia sudah dua hari sakit" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sakit? "

"Ya dan semua itu gara-gara kau"

"Sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya. Aku tidak tau dia akan menanggapi ini dengan serius. Aku bukan tunangan ataupun calon istri Chanyeol. Aku sepupunya kalau kalian ingin tau... "

"Kami sudah tau hal itu" ucap Kyungsoo nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Dia masih kesal dengan gadis ini.

"Baekhyun itu orang dengan perasaan tersensitif yang pernah kukenal. Dia bahkan pernah menangis hanya karena menemukan majalah dewasa di kamarnya yang disangkanya milik Chanyeol. Kau sungguh keterlaluan sekali melakukan ini padanya" ucap Luhan.

"Aku menyesal. Sungguh. Chanyeol juga sudah memarahiku dan mungkin membenciku. Dia menyuruhku mengembalikan Baekhyun padanya. Karena itu bantu aku ya... Please~ Bisakah pulang sekolah nanti kita menemuinya? " tanya Yeri dengan wajah memohonnya.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu melakukan ini pada Baekhyun? Kau membencinya?" tanya Kyungso penuh selidik.

"Tidak! Aku tidak membencinya! Salahkan dia yang terlalu menggemaskan. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya saat itu. Dia lucu sekali saat menangis... " kekeh Yeri yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Dasar aneh"

Sepulang sekolah Luhan dan Kyungsoo menemani Yeri ke apartemen Baekhyun. Mereka mau menemani karena Yeri mengatakan dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Dia akan membuat Baekhyun kembali kepada Chanyeol lagi.

Luhan memencet bel apartemen Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa saat pintu terbuka menampakkan Baekhyun dalam balutan piyama dengan corak pisangnya. Dia manis sekali meskipun wajahnya pucat.

"Baekhyunee~" Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan eratnya. Mengabaikan fakta anak itu bisa saja sesak nafas.

"Kenapa kemari? " tanya Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"Kenapa bertanya? Menjengukmu tentu saja! Kami juga membawa seseorang sebenarnya" ucap Kyungsoo dan langsung menarik tangan Yeri yang berusaha sembunyi dari jangkauan mata Baekhyun.

"K-kau?" mata Baekhyun membulat menatap Yeri yang tersenyum kikuk padanya.

"Ha-Hai Baekhyun... "

"Baek, dia mau menjelaskan sesuatu. Dia boleh masukkan? " tanya Luhan.

"Ng... Baiklah"

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu dengan canggung. Hanya Baekhyun dan Yeri sebenarnya.

"Dimana Kris hyung? Kenapa meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit sendirian? " tanya Kyungsoo membawa minuman dan cemilan yang diambil dari kulkas milik Baekhyun.

"Katanya akan pulang agak malam. Aku sudah lebih baik kok... " ucap Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata bulan sabitnya. Yeri tak melewatkannya. Baekhyun kenapa manis sekali?

"Baekhyun" panggil Yeri.

"Y-ya? "

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengakui sesuatu" ucap Yeri menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Mengakui apa? "

"Aku sebenarnya sudah berbohong"

"Berbohong? " tanya Baekhyun yang disambut anggukan oleh Yeri.

"Ya berbohong" jawab Yeri.

"Yak! Aishh katakan saja kau itu hanya sepupu Chanyeol yang ingin mengerjainya dengan mengaku sebagai tunangan Chanyeol! Mengatakan itu susah sekali! " kesal Luhan gemas sendiri dengan Yeri yang terlalu bertele-tele.

"Apa maksudnya? " tanya Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya karena bingung. Yeripun menjelaskan semuanya. Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan baik. Bagimana kejadian yang sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka hanya korban.

"Jadi sebenarnya dia ini satu spesies dengan Kai. Terobsesi padamu" ucap Luhan. Benar. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana cara Yeri menatapnya. Sama dengan cara Yoora menatapnya. Tatapan seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Maafkan aku ya~ Habisnya kau menggemaskan sekali sih" ucap Yeri lantas mencubiti kedua pipi Baekhyun. Anak itu meringis dan menangkup wajahnya agar Yeri tak mencubitnya lagi.

"Baekhyun ah, kau maukan kembali lagi pada Chanyeol? Kalau kau tidak mau, dia pasti akan membunuhku... " ucap Yeri mencebik.

"Kenapa harus aku yang kembali? Dia sendiri tidak berusaha menjelaskan padaku" jawab Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ya. Kenapa dia yang harus kembali? Chanyeol seharusnya datang dan menjelaskan semuanyakan?

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Chap ini gak jelas banget ya sama kayak hidup yang nulis wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Makasih buat yang tetap review FF gaje ini hahah**


	26. Chapter 26 : Universe

•••

•••

•••

Siapa yang akan menyangka nyatanya Baekhyun dan Yeri akan menjadi dekat dan akrab semudah itu. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Yeri yang selalu mendatangi kelas Baekhyun. Empat hari berlalu sejak pengakuan Yeri. Tapi itu tetap tidak mengubah apapun. Baekhyun masih tetap murung dan berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyuman. Chanyeol juga tak pernah menemuinya. Haruskah dia yang datang menemui pemuda itu dan mengajaknya untuk kembali bersama lagi? Yang benar saja! Baekhyun jadi meragukan, sebenarnya Chanyeol itu mencintainya atau tidak sih?

"Baekhyunee~" panggil Yeri dengan kedua tangan menangkup wajahnya. Senyumnya lebar sekali. Seakan bibirnya bisa robek menatap Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Ya noona?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ya. Yeri itu lebih tua darinya. Dia satu angkatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Yak berhenti memanggilku noona! Chanyeol saja tak pernah kau panggil oppa dan aku tidak setua itu tau~" rengut Yeri.

"Aku laki-laki, mana mungkin memanggil Chanyeolie oppa" jawab Baekhyun menatap Yeri datar.

"Chanyeolie? Jadi Baekhyunee masih menyebut Chanyeol dengan Chanyeolie ya? Manisnya~" ucap Yeri menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya karena gemas.

"Ish! Berhenti menggodaku! Katakan saja kenapa noona menemuiku?" tanya Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah… Teman sekelasku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun, Baekhyunee jadi partnerku ya~"

"Tidak mau" tolak Baekhyun mengabaikan wajah memohon milik Yeri.

"Ayolah… Bagaimana dengan berburu segala jenis yang berhubungan dengan strawberry?" rayu Yeri. Gadis itu tau Baekhyun seorang maniak strawberry.

"Call!" seru Baekhyun setelah menimang beberapa saat.

"Yey!"

"Jadi kapan pestanya?"

"Nanti malam dan aku sudah menyiapkan tuxedo untuk Baekhyunee" ucap Yeri diiringi kekehannya.

"Noona, sebenarnya kau sudah merencanakan semua inikan?" tanya Baekhyun memicing curiga menatap Yeri.

"Hehe… Habisnya aku tak punya teman untuk pergi. Siapa tau nanti aku bisa memamerkanmu sebagai pacarku. Dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk berhenti memanggilku noona? Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun"

"Arasseo Yeri ah~ Dan lagipula siapa yang akan percaya kalau aku ini pacarmu?"

"Benar juga. Mereka hanya meyakini kau itu pacarnya Park Chanyeol" ucap Yeri mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" seru Baekhyun merengut kesal. Yeri hanya membalasnya dengan tawa. Berbicara dengan Baekhyun itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia. Jadi siapa yang ingin melewatkannya?

Malamnya Yeri menjemput Baekhyun ke apartemennya dengan sopir pribadi keluarga Park. Ingat. Dia itu tinggal di rumah Chanyeol. Gadis itu berdiri dengan senyum mengembang lebar saat Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya. Baekhyun ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

"Baekhyunee manis sekali~" puji Yeri menatap Baekhyun dengan tuxedo sewarna gading yang dipakainya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Ayo berangkat…" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Ayo. Ah! Dimana hyungmu? Kau sendirian saja?"

"Dia pergi keluar" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya dan dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Yeri.

"Kau tidak menyukai hyungku-kan?" Tanya Baekhyun memicing curiga.

"A-apa? Mana mungkin aku menyukainya! Sudah, ayo berangkat!" seru Yeri.

"Ya jangan menyukainya. Dia sudah punya tunangan"

"Aku tau" jawab Yeri menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dan Baekhyun tertawa karenanya.

Sesampainya disana Baekhyun dapat melihat begitu banyak siswa dan siswi Elyxion yang sudah datang. Mereka bukan hanya dari kalangan senior. Juniorpun ada. Pasti yang berulang tahun salah satu anak dari pengusaha besar dan terpandang. Baekhyun jadi berpikir, apakah Chanyeol juga ada disini? Dia pasti adakan? Mana mungkin Chanyeol tak mendapat undangan. Kalau nanti tak sengaja bertemu, dia harus apa? Apakah harus menyapa atau bersikap seakan tak saling mengenal? Tapi seandainya Chanyeol ada disini, mungkin saja dia hanya berjalan melewatinya. Baekhyun berpikir sampai kesana.

"Baekhyunee~ jangan melamun" ucap Yeri menggandeng tangan Baekhyun memasuki gedung itu. Di dalam sangat berbeda dengan diluar. Disana dipenuhi bunga dan juga sebuah panggung kecil yang sebenarnya tak bisa juga disebut panggung dengan grand piano disisinya.

"Aku tidak melamun~" sanggahnya dengan bibir terpout lucu. Yeri mencubit pipi itu gemas yang dibalas rengekan kesal Baekhyun.

Dan setelah itu lampu meredup dan mati seutuhnya. Baekhyun langsung memegang tangan Yeri dan berbisik padanya.

"Apa acaranya sudah mulai?"

"Sepertinya sudah" jawab Yeri ikut berbisik.

Tak lama sebuah cahaya dari proyektor menjadi penerang satu-satunya disana. Seakan tempat ini adalah bioskop, Baekhyun menyaksikan gambar pertama yang terputar disana diiringi alunan piano yang sangat indah. Baekhyun terkejut. Itu dirinya yang tengah tersenyum dan gambar itu diambil secara diam-diam. Sebenarnya ini ulang tahun siapa? Kenapa dirinya ada disana? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Tapi sebuah suara yang mengiringi video itu membuatnya tergugu dalam keheningan.

 _ **Untuk pertama kalinya seorang lelaki,**_

 _ **dengan mata bak puppy dan bibir tipis**_

 _ **dengan suara indah di antara semua lagu indah**_

Suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun berdebar. Dia masih bingung. Sebenarnya ini apa?

 _ **Dia bukanlah seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang dan tubuh yang indah**_

 _ **Tapi dia lebih cantik melebihi seorang wanita…**_

Disana. Di dalam video itu menampilkan dirinya yang tengah tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Baekhyun dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Sesuatu menyentuhnya sangat dalam.

 _ **Karena itu, aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri…**_

 _ **Untuk mengatakan perasaanku, bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya**_

 _ **Hanya dia…**_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan air matanya. Dia mengingat cara Chanyeol yang sangat jauh dari romantis saat menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi dia bahagia saat itu. Tak peduli bagaimanapun Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya.

 _ **Pada awalnya aku ragu,**_

 _ **Aku tidak yakin bisa mendapatkannya…**_

 _ **Tapi seakan Tuhan mengabulkan setiap do'a-do'a-ku**_

 _ **Dan menaruh hatiku padanya…**_

Baekhyun terisak hebat menangkup wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Chanyeol. Dia ingin memeluk laki-laki itu sekarang.

 _ **Bersamamu selamanya adalah impianku**_

 _ **Tapi aku tidak sempurna…**_

 _ **Maafkan aku…**_

Video itu berakhir. Baekhyun berbisik dalam keheningan menatap ruangan yang kembali gelap. Bahwa Chanyeol sudah jauh dari sempurna untuknya. Dia merasa beruntung dicintai olehnya. Itu saja. Baekhyun tak butuh yang lainnya.

Lampu kembali menyala dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di depan sana. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Dia sempurna. Senyumnya tertuju untuk Baekhyun seorang.

"Baekhyunee~ ayo" ajak Yeri menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Dia masih saja terisak.

"Jangan menangis…" bisik Yeri setelah mereka sampai di hadapan Chanyeol. Yeri beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan canggung. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka dalam keheningan saat Chanyeol meraih jemarinya.

"Baekhyunee… maaf aku sudah mengabaikanmu beberapa hari ini. Menganggap seolah masalah kita adalah sesuatu yang sepele. Kalau saja sepupuku yang sialan tidak melakukan hal itu, mungkin saat ini kita masih baik-baik saja. Tapi kalau saja bukan karena sepupuku yang sialan itu, mungkin saat ini aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Di hadapan orangtuaku, di hadapan orangtuamu. Di hadapan keluarga kita. Di hadapan teman-teman sekolah kita. Aku ingin mengikatmu dalam sebuah pertunangan. Byun Baekhyun _be my_ _universe_ …" ucap Chanyeol dengan jelas. Baekhyun berdebar dengan kencangnya. Chanyeol menyiapkan semua ini untuknya. Di hadapan orangtuanya. Dirinya bahkan tak tau kedua orangtuanya berada di Korea. Baekhyun melirik ibu dan daddynya yang tersenyum bahagia menatapnya. Kris juga disana merangkul ibunya. Dia kembali mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi kita sudah putus" lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tercekat dan tak terkecuali mereka yang disana bertanya-tanya. Akankah Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol?

"Aku tak pernah menganggap kita berakhir. Kau masih kekasihku…" Chanyeol menyentuh wajah Baekhyun yang masih basah karena jejak-jejak air mata.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa meyakinkanmu? Aku hanya ingin kau sebagai pusat rotasiku" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Katakan. Katakan Chanyeolie mencintaiku…" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku…" balas Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca. Lantas setelahnya laki-laki itu memeluknya. Mengabaikan seolah disini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ya. Aku mau…" bisik Baekhyun.

"Ya dan mau untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun memukul bahunya karena merasa dipermainkan. Kenapa Chanyeol masih saja menyebalkan? Diakan malu.

" _Yes for be your universe..._ " jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol lantas melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Terimakasih sayang... " ucap Chanyeol dan kemudian menatap semua orang yang ada disana.

"Dia mau. Katanya dia mau! " Chanyeol nyaris berteriak yang dihadiahi tepuk tangan dan helaan nafas bahagia. Pekikan senang Yoora adalah yang paling kentara. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan kotak cincin dan membukanya. Itu cincin yang pernah Baekhyun lihat di istagram Chanyeol. Dia kembali berkaca-kaca. Terlebih saat Chanyeol meraih jemarinya dan memasangkan cincin itu disana. Indah sekali. Baekhyun tak dapat menahan tangisnya.

"Hei, sayang... Jangan menangis. Pasangkan juga untukku... " pinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukannya. Dia menangis bahagia diantara tepuk tangan semua orang.

"Terimakasih Chanyeolie... " ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Terimakasih sudah menjadi duniaku... " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh pemujaan. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah meronanya.

"Ini adalah hal teromantis yang pernah kuterima. Terimakasih. Aku mencintai Chanyeolie... " ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium tunangan manisnya. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang menahan pekikan karena tindakannya. Salahkan Baekhyun. Jadi orang kenapa menggemaskan sekali?

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Mereka tunangan. Jadi Ceye menghilang untuk nyiapin itu semua wkwkwk.**

 **BTW bayangin Baek waktu pake tuxedo yang di GDA kemaren yaa hehe**

 **Satu lagi, kata-kata yang diucapin Ceye aku ambil dari video channel youtubenya hyung614. Judulnya beautiful. Aslinya pake bhs inggris, jadi aku tras ke indo. Maaf kalo agak aneh. Buat CBHS video ini rekomendasi banget. Buat yang belum lihat, mending lihat sekarang. Okey.**

 **Review jusseo~~~**


	27. Chapter 27 : LDR huh?

•••

•••

•••

Baekhyun menjalani tahun keduanya di Elyxion tanpa semangat. Semuanya seolah terbawa Chanyeol. Yap. Chanyeol sudah menamatkan dirinya di Elyxion dan melanjutkan ke universitas. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang menjemputnya setiap pagi untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang muncul tiba-tiba di pintu kelas dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang mengajaknya pulang bersama dan mengantarnya ke apartemen setelah kencan mereka. Hng~ tidak ada Chanyeol. Baekhyun rindu. Ingin bertemu dan memeluk Chanyeol. Ingin cium juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeolnya-kan jauh.

Baekhyun mencebik menatap cincin yang melingkar indah di jarinya. Cincin tunangan mereka. Di dalam sana terpahat nama **Chanyeol's.** Sedangkan punya Chanyeol terpahat nama **Baekhyun's.**

"Baek, ayo ke kantin~" ajak Luhan untuk ke sekian kalinya. Baekhyun sedari tadi tak menjawab dan sibuk dengan dunia galau miliknya sendiri.

"Baekhyun ayolah... " ucap Kyungsoo mulai jengah.

"Aku tidak mau makan. Aku mau Chanyeolie" akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab mereka dengan tatapn mencebik bak puppy minta dikasihani.

"Ya Tuhan... Kau juga butuh makan. Kau pikir Chanyeol senang melihatmu tidak mau makan seperti ini? " Kyungsoo menasehati dengan helaan nafas panjangnya.

"Tapi aku mau Chanyeolie~ Rindu. Ingin peluk. Ingin cium. Hng~" rajuknya menggerakkan tubuh seakan gemas.

"Kau seperti orang LDR saja" ucap Luhan mencibir.

"Kan kami memang LDR, Lulu~" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun Byun Baekhyun! LDR apanya?! Kalian masih di negara dan kota yang sama! Kalian hanya beda sekolah!" teriak Luhan merasa frustasi. Dia benarkan? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masihlah di negara dan kota yang sama. Chanyeol masih di Seoul. Melanjutkan sekolahnya di sebuah universitas ternama. Sebenarnya seperti apa konsep LDR di kepala Baekhyun sih?

"Hgn~ tapikan tetap saja berjauhan~" kilah Baekhyun dengan wajah merajuk yang kentara sekali menggemaskannya.

"Berjauhan apanya? Kalian hanya tidak bertemu ketika di sekolah" Kyungsoo ingin sekali rasanya menggaruk wajah Baekhyun yang sialnya manis. Dia jadinyakan tidak tega.

"Kami jarang bertemu. Hanya sore dan malam hari dan itupun terkadang aku sudah mengantuk. Akhir pekanpun Chanyeolie sering sibuk dengan tugasnya... " ucap Baekhyun. Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Chanyeol itu mahasiswa baru. Tugasnya cukup banyak. Baekhyun mengerti dan tidak ingin mengganggu. Chanyeol sering mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama. Tapi Baekhun menolak. Nanti Chanyeol repot bolak-balik seperti itu. Elyxion dan universitas Chanyeol itu berbeda arah. Baekhyun ingin belajar dewasa dengan caranya. Dia tidak mau Chanyeol mengangapnya kekanakan hanya karena jarang bertemu. Lagipula mereka sering video call kok.

Ting!

Notifikasi posel Baekhyun berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol. Baaekhyun tak dapat menahan senyum ketika membacanya.

 _ **Hei kesayangan, aku hanya punya kelas pagi dan siang hari ini. Nanti pulang bersama ya. Aku akan menjemputmu dengan syarat kau harus makan. Luhan memberi tahuku kau tidak mau makan. Makan yang banyak okey... Aku tidak mau Baekhyunee-ku berubah kurus ketika bertemu nanti.**_

 _ **I Love You. (Emot cium)**_

Baekhyun membalas pesan Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

 _ **Aku akan menagih kencan nanti. I Love You too... (Emot cium)**_

…

Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri tunangan bak tiangnya yang sudah membuka tangan lebar untuk menyambut dirinya. Dia menubruk tubuh itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kekehan seringan angin milik Baekhyun mengalun indah di telinga Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie~ Rindu~" ucap Baekhyun menyampaikan isi hatinya dengan nada yang sangat manis. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun karena gemas.

"Sayang, jangan rindu. Berat. Kau takkan kuat. Biar aku saja..."

"Yak! Dasar korban film! Aku tidak peduli. Tanggung jawab! Pokoknya Chanyeolie harus mengajakku kencan hari ini" ucap Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis menukik.

"Apapun untuk kesayanganku... " Chanyeol mengecup bibir cheri Baekhyun yang dihadiahi pukulan main-main darinya.

"Coba lihat. Siapa tadi yang tidak mau makan karena LDR? Heol! Mataku bisa iritasi! " gerutu Luhan menatap pasangan yang tengah menebar bunga-bunga imaginer di depannya.

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Udah. Segini aja dulu kkkkk**


	28. Chapter 28 : Jealousy Chanyeol

•••

•••

•••

Chanyeol memiliki sebuah kelemahan. Yaitu Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan segala tingkah manis dan menggemaskannya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk setiap permintaan tunangannya itu. Apa lagi jika permintaannya disertai dengan tatapan bak puppy dan aegyeo. Seperti hal yang baru saja terjadi satu minggu yang lalu. Baekhyun genap berusia delapan belas dan dia meminta sebuah permintaan yang sungguh membuat Chanyeol tersedak minumannya saat itu. Dengan senyum manisnya dia mengatakan _"Chanyeolie, ayo berikan adik untuk Toben"._ Chanyeol sempat berpikir itu sebuah bentuk ajakan untuk melakukan hal yang selalu Chanyeol bayangkan selama ini. Tapi nyatanya itu hanya kode bahwa Baekhyun meminta seekor anak anjing untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Chanyeol memberikannya dan masih terekam jelas di ingatannya betapa senang Baekhyun saat itu. Bahkan anak itu memberikan kecupan tak terhitung sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena memberinya hadiah seekor anjing. Anjing itu lebih tua beberapa bulan dari pada Toben dan mereka dari jenis yang berbeda. Baekhyun memanggilnya MongMong. Anjing itu akan mengikuti kemana Baekhyun melangkah dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama. MongMong juga sangat suka menjilati wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak suka. Benar-benar tidak suka. Sampai-sampai rasanya dia ingin menjual anjing itu lagi.

Hari inipun tak ada bedanya. Chanyeol sudah duduk menunggu di sofa apartemen Baekhyun. Tapi tunangannya itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya dan malah asik bermain bersama MongMong. Padahal hari ini mereka sudah berencana untuk kencan. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun melupakan hal itu. Dengan sisa kesabarannya Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris heran.

"Pulang" jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Bukankah kalian akan berkencan?"

"Tidak jadi. Dia sedang berkencan dengan pacar barunya" jawab Chanyeol dan menutup pintu apartemen itu dengan kasar. Mendengar pintu yang terbanting kasar membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya dari MongMong. Dia mendekati Kris yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hyung, dimana Chanyeolie? " tanyanya.

"Pulang" jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel.

"Pulang? Diakan mengajak kencan hari ini~" Baekhyun merengut.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang mengacuhkannya sedari tadi" ucap Kris.

"Akukan hanya bermain sebentar dengan MongMong... "

"Baekie, tau tidak? Chanyeol saat marah sangat menyeramkan. Jadi hyung sarankan susul dia dan minta maaf... "

"Menyeramkan? " Baekhyun bertanya gusar membayangkan Chanyeol marah padanya.

"Menyeramkan sekali"

Mendengar jawaban Kris, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan kakak tirinya itu.

"Hyungie~ antarkan aku ke rumah Chanyeol... " mohon Baekhyun.

"Aku sibuk"

"Hyung~~" rengek Baekhyun. Kris tidak tahan. Dia kadang merutuk kenapa harus memiliki adik semenggemaskan Baekhyun. Lama-lama dia bisa _incest_.

…

Baekhyun menarik knop pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan pelan dan mendorongnya. Di dalam sana di atas ranjang dia menemukan Chanyeol yang tidur dengan posisi telungkup. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di sisi ranjang. Memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Chanyeolie~" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara kekanakannya dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Dia tau Chanyeol tidak tidur.

"Chanyeolie~" kali ini Baekhyun menyentuh dan memainkan cuping telinga Chanyeol. Telinga lebar Chanyeol adalah salah satu yang disukainya. Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming menghasilkan rengutan kesal dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolie~ Ayo pergi kencan~ Janji adalah hutang dan Chanyeolie sudah berjanji padaku. Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu. Lalu ketika ada waktu kenapa malah mengabaikanku? " tanya Baekhyun. Dasar tidak tahu diri. Sebenarnya yang mengabaikan disini siapa?

"Chanyeolie! " kesal Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol dengan kuat. Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya. Menatap Baekhyun tajam. Ingin balas mencubit. Tapi kalau yang dicubit menangis bagaimana? Bisa-bisa dia mendapat tiga ekstra cubitan dari ibunya, Yoora dan juga Yeri.

"Kaukan punya pacar. Kenapa tidak mengajak pacarmu itu saja untuk berkencan? " tanya Chanyeol dengan nada nicara yang bahkan belum pernah Baekhyun dengar selama ini.

"Pacar? Seingatku aku tidak punya pacar" jawab Baekhyun menelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi berpikir. Batin Chanyeol merana. Baekhyun manis sekali.

"Oh. Tidak punya ya" respon Chanyeol. Dia kesal. Baekhyun tidak menganggapnya sebagai pacar.

"Ne~~ Tapi aku punya tunangan!" serunya dengan senyum terlampau manis. Tuhkan. Chanyeol harus apa? Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan dan marah pada Baekhyun. Alhasil dia bangkit dari posisi baring telungkupnya dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kemari" titahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas ke dua paha Chanyeol dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Aku tidak suka dengan MongMong" ucap Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Waeyo? Dia anakmu. Kau daddynya... " ucap Baekhyun dengan jari bermain di bibir Chanyeol yang langsung menggigit main-main jari itu.

"Dia terlalu dekat denganmu sayang... Aku tidak suka. Kau mengabaikanku karena anjing itu" ucap Chanyeol memelas.

"Jangan tertawa! " Chanyeol memperingati Baekhyun yang akan melepaskan tawanya.

"Habisnya Chanyeolie lucu sekali. Kenapa harus cemburu dengan seekor anjing?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku cemburu! "

"Lalu apa? Tidak suka itukan sama saja dengan cemburu~"

"Terserah"

Baekhyun terkekeh senang. Chanyeol akhirnya ikut tersenyum mendengar kekehan seringan angin milik Baekhyun. Dia jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir cherry itu.

"Sebagai ganti hari ini, besok ayo pergi jalan-jalan bersama Toben dan MongMong! " seru Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau. Nanti aku akan terlihat tengah jalan-jalan membawa tiga ekor puppy" tolak Chanyeol yang dihadiahi pukulan di pundak oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau menyamaiku dengan anak anjing? " tanya Baekhyun tak terima.

"Hmm Baekie-ku lucu dan menggemaskan seperti anak anjing"

"Yak! " kesal Baekhyun berniat memukul Chanyeol lagi. Tapi laki-laki itu lebih dulu menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Chanyeolie, aku mau ice cream…" ucap Baekhyun setelah lama terdiam di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ice cream? Ya sudah, makan ice creamku saja" jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Tidak mau. Ice cream Chanyeolie keras" tolak Baekhyun malah meladeni jawaban ambigu Chanyeol.

"Tapi bisa mengeluarkan susu" balas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka susu putih. Aku suka susu strawberry" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menyesal.

"Susu putih lebih tinggi protein. Apalagi dari sumbernya langsung"

Pembicaraan ambigu mereka terus berlanjut hingga Baekhyun mencubit keras pinggang Chanyeol ketika merasakan sesuatu bergerak di bawah bokongnya. Dia tidak suka ice cream keras dan mengeluarkan susu putih.

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Allohaaaaa... Hai I'm back! Gak yakin juga ada yang nungguin.**

 **Beberapa hari ini aku dalam tahap pengajuan judul skripsi. Do'ain ya judul aku langsung acc. Makanya telat up. Hehe.**

 **Kemaren pada review kobam Dilan. Wkwkwk aku emang lagi seneng sama Dilan minggu kemaren. Bayangin kalo seandainya Chanbaek yang kayak gitu heheh. Bahkan sampai ada yang review aku jangan sampai pindah fandom ke Comet wkwkw. Gak bakal. Aku EXO-L yang gak bakal khianatin EXO kok.**

 **Dan buat BECOME A YEOJA, aku belum bisa up. Maaf ya... Aku bakal up kalo judul udah acc. Kalo up-nya lama berarti judul aku ditolak.**

 **And last! KEEP REVIEW JUSSEOOOO ^^**


	29. Chapter 29 : Dia Baekhyun-ku

…

…

…

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap bangunan besar di hadapan mereka dengan takjub. Salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea. Dengan masih menggunakan seragam Elyxion, mereka masuk kesana dengan dihadiahi tatapan setiap orang yang mereka lewati. Ada yang berpikir, ' _apa yang dilakukan anak SMA disini?' 'Ughh mereka manis sekali!' 'Apa mereka sudah punya pacar?'_ Dan pemikiran-pemikiran lainnya.

Sebenarnya ini semua ajakan si korban 'LDR' Byun Baekhyun. Hari ini Elyxion pulang lebih awal. Jadinya Baekhyun memberikan ide untuk mengunjungi pacar. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sempat menolak. Tapi aegyo Baekhyun mengalahkan segalanya.

"Kita harus mencari kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Molla"

"Nado molla. Tadi Chanyeolie mengatakan dia sedang _break._ Kelasnya masih dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi" ucap Baekhyun. Sebenarnya tadi Kyungsoo menyarankan untuk menelpon, tali Baekhyun menolak dengan alasan ayo memberi kejutan. Alhasilnya sekarang mereka seperti anak hilang berdiri di tengah halaman luas universitas ternama Korea.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan kemudian bergerak cepat mendekati seorang laki-laki berwajah kotak yang hendak melewati mereka.

"Chogio... " cegat Baekhyun.

"Ya? " tanyanya menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku bertanya? "

"Tentu saja!" serunya kentara sekali merasa senang. Siapa yang tidak senang diajak bicara oleh makhluk macam Baekhyun?

"Apa hyung mengenal Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Yang telinganya lebar seperti Yoda? Kalau kenal, sekarang dia ada dimana? " tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kenal. Siapa yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol? Kulihat tadi dia di fakultas musik. Disana" tunjuknya.

"Terimakasih hyung! " seru Baekhyun tak lupa tersenyum manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau siapanya Chanyeol? "

"Hehe aku tunangannya" jawab Baekhyun dan menarik tangan kedua temannya untuk pergi.

"Tunangan? Pupus sudah..." sesalnya berharap mendapat nomor ponsel Baekhyun.

Mereka menemukan fakultas musik setelah kembali bertanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok Chanyeol di antara banyak orang disana.

"Disana! " seru Baekhyun pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dia menarik tangan dua sahabatnya untuk mendekat kesana. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut. Padahal mereka yakin kalau nanti Baekhyun sudah bersama Chanyeol, pasti mereka akan dilupakan.

Baekhyun sudah akan memanggil Chanyeol ketika dia menyadari laki-laki itu tak sendiri disana. Dia tertawa bersama seorang wanita dengan dandanan super tebal.

"Kenapa berhenti? " tanya Luhan.

"Lihat saja sendiri" Kyungsoo menjawab dan menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"Siapa wanita itu? Dandanannya kampungan sekali" ucap Luhan. Mereka masih tertawa dan Baekhyun menyaksikan itu semua. Bagaimana wanita itu berusaha mendekati dan menggoda Chanyeolie-nya dengan menempelkan dada palsunya pada lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak tidak risih sama sekali dan malah terus tertawa dengan lebar menanggapi wanita itu.

"Chanyeolie" panggil Baekhyun dengan lirih setelah cukup dekat dengan mereka. Chanyeol tampak terkejut dan wanita itu malah tersenyum remeh padanya.

"Baek? " Chanyeol berdiri dengan kaku ketika melihat Baekhyun hampir menangis di tempatnya.

"Chanyeolie... Aku berusaha disini bertahan. Memahami kesibukan Chanyeolie. Mencoba tidak meminta lebih. Mencoba berpikir dewasa bahwa kita hanya dipisahkan oleh sekolah yang berbeda. Aku ingin dipeluk. Aku ingin dicium. Aku ingin Chanyeolie. Tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang merasakan itu semua disini. Kulihat Chanyeolie baik-baik saja. Bahkan tertawa bersama wanita aneh ber-make up tebal ini yang jelas-jelas sedang menarik perhatianmu" ucap Baekhyun dalam tangisnya. Dia menangis tanpa peduli orang disekitar. Apa yang salah? Dia sedang terluka disini.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau menghinaku! Lagipula anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa huh? Sial sekali Chanyeol bertunangan denganmu! Kau pikir wajah anak anjing milikmu bagus heh?!" teriak wanita itu mendekati Baekhyun dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol lebih tanggap dan mencengram tangan itu sebelum menyentuh wajah Baekhyun.

"Jangan coba-coba sentuh milikku Lee Sunbin. Benar. Dia masih kecil. Dia seorang siswa kelas dua SMA. Dia kekanakan. Dia manja. Dia suka merajuk. Dia suka menangisi hal-hal yang kuanggap sepele. Tapi aku mencintai dirinya yang seperti itu. Dia apa adanya tanpa dibuat-buat. Dia membuatku merasa diriku menjadi orang yang paling beruntung. Dia pusat rotasiku. Dia hal terindah yang pernah kuperjuangkan seumur hidupku. Dia Baekhyun-ku, duniaku" Chanyeol menjelaskan semua itu sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan juga basah oleh air mata.

"Kau mempermalukanku karena bocah ini Park Chanyeol? " tanya Sunbin tak tahu malu.

"Ya dan dia yang kau sebut bocah adalah tunanganku. Bokong seksinya lebih menarik daripada dada palsumu. Jadi mulai sekarang menjauh dan berhenti menempeliku" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya dan menghempaskan tangan Sunbin. Wanita itu langsung pergi darisana karena tak kuat menahan malu.

"Sayang... " panggil Chanyeol dan meraih wajah Baekhyun. Menatapnya penuh pemujaan. Bibir chery kesukaannya melengkung kebawah.

"Chanyeolie~ "

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau kau memikirkan semua itu. Aku juga ingin memeluk dan menciummu. Bahkan sekarang menginginkannya..." ucap Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir chery itu. Bukan sekedar menempel, Chanyeol juga melumatnya di hadapan orang-orang yang masih menyaksikan adegan drama itu.

"Aku malu. Ugh kenapa Chanyeolie suka sekali menciumku di depan banyak orang?" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol dan merengek disana. Chanyeol terkekeh dan memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat.

"Kau milikku. Jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun"

"Dasar menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya" kesal Baekhyun menarik rambut Chanyeol yang disambut erangan kesakitan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol mengecupnya lagi sehingga tarikannya pada rambut Chanyeol terlepas.

"Sayang, ayo menikah" ucap Chanyeol seringan angin.

"A-apa? "

"Aku ingin dirimu menjadi nyonya Park"

"Tidak mau! Aku menolak lamaran tidak romantismu. Apa-apaan melamar di depan gedung universitas?" tolak Baekhyun dan mencemooh cara melamar Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak romantis.

"Apa aku harus melamarmu di lantai tertinggi Burj Khalifa agar kau menerima lamaranku?"

"Aku menunggu" ucap Baekhyun seolah dia memang menginginkan itu. Setelahnya mereka tertawa tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar.

"Lu, benarkan. Kita akan terabaikan jika dia sudah bertemu si Yoda itu" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Lain kali jangan termakan rayuan Baekhyun lagi. Semenggemaskan apapun itu" ucap Luhan.

"Ayo cari Kai dan Sehun"

Sepertinya istilah dunia hanya milik berdua dan yang lain menumpang itu benar adanya.

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Haiii**

 **Sorry for late update, juga ini mungkin gak sesuai harapan readers semua ^^**

 **Aku lagi sibuk sama skripsi. Do'ain bentar lagi seminar (aku udah tau siapa dosen penguji aku. Takutnya pake banget. Killer) dan aku bisa lanjut penelitian. Dannnn insyaallah Oktober wisuda heheh. Pengen cepet selesai. Soalnya kemaren aku nemenin kakak kost yang ujian skripsi. Dia nangis pas keluar dan udah nyandang gelar aja. Kan pengen juga kayak gitu jadinya...**

 **Aku do'ain juga buat kalian yang lagi sibuknya kayak aku. Soga cepet selesai!**

 **Fighting!**


	30. Chapter 30 : Let Me Take You

•••

•••

•••

 **"Saya bersedia"**

 **"Saya bersedia"**

Pernyataan itu memgiringi ciuman manis yang dihadiahi tepuk tangan mereka yang hadir disana. Yoora adalah yang bersorak paling keras dan wanita itu tidak melupakan ucapannya dulu kepada Baekhyun. Yaitu dia akan berdiri paling depan untuk memotret ciuman di hari pemberkatan mereka.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap paras sempurna lelaki miliknya. Mata bak puppy itu mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata bahagia. Baekhyun bahagia memiliki Chanyeol sebagai dunianya. "I love you... " ucap Chanyeol menghapus dengan cara yang teramat lembut air mata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Tak sadar jika dia juga berkaca-kaca mengingat lelaki di hadapannya sudah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

"I love you more Chanyeolie..." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum merekah di bibir tipisnya.

"Then I love you most"

Tidak ada yang menyangka mereka akan menikah. Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun diulang tahunnya yang ke 20. Bukan lamaran romantis seperti bayangan semua orang. Tapi Baekhyun menerimanya sebagai kado terindah. Meskipun laki-laki itu tak melamarnya di lantai tertinggi Burj Khalifa, tidak apa-apa. Karena dia sudah merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia ini saat Chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya dengan cincin yang sangat indah di dalam kotak berlapis beludru.

…

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama kebesaran milik Chanyeol menutupi tubuh dan handuk kecil tersampir di bahu. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan hanya berbalut celana training hitam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas membayangkan dirinya akan tidur sekamar dan seranjang untuk seterusnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Kemari" titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menurut dan menaiki kasur kemudian menjatuhkan bokongnya si atas kedua paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol lantas meraih handuk kecil di bahu Baekhyun dan mulai mengusapkannya di rambut basah suami kecilnya.

"Chanyeolie~" gumam Baekhyun.

"Hm? " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk menggigiti bibirnya.

"A-apa kita akan melakukannya? " tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah merona dan juga kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan bermain di karet celana Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah itu ritual wajib pasangan pengantin baru? " Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan menyingkirkan handuk kecil itu dari kepala Baekhyun.

"A-apakah akan sakit? " tanya Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya karena sungguh dia sangat takut dan gugup. Ini yang pertama baginya. Selama ini mereka hanya sekedar berciuman dan saling menyentuh.

"Aku tidak tau sayang, karena itu ayo kita cari tahu" ucap Chanyeol hendak mencium Bakhyun tapi anak itu lebih dulu menutup bibir tebalnya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Pelan-pelan okey... " ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Hei sayangku, jangan takut. Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan hingga kau tak bisa mengingat apapun di dunia ini selain sentuhan dan kehadiranku" ucap Chanyeol setelah menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari bibirnya.

"Promise me..." bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak dapat lagi menahan dirinya dan menjemput bibir chery itu.

Lenguhan Baekhyun menjadi pengiring untuk Chanyeol melakukan hal lebih. Bibir tipis itu sudah membengkak saat Chanyeol menghujani leher jenjang milik Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan dan gigitan kecil. Baekhyun sendiri tak tau harus melakukan apa selain mendesah dan menarik rambut Chanyeol di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Ngh~Chanhnn~ jangan digigit nhh~" Baekhyun semakin mendongak dan menjenjangkan lehernya saat Chanyeol terus meninggalkan tanda di perpotongan lehernya.

"Hnghh~ nghh~ berhentihh Chanhnyeolie~" Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol saat tangan besar itu menangkup dan meremas bokongnya dengan ritme teratur. Baekhyun tak sanggup. Tapi Chanyeol tak mengindahkan dan membawa kedua tangannya langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit bokongnya.

"Hagh ahnn~ nghh ahh ahnn~ " Baekhyun memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dan mendesah di dekat telinga peri itu. Chanyeol tak berhenti meremas bokongnya dan menggerakkan maju mundur dengan pelan hingga sesuatu di bawah sana terus bergesekan secara konstan.

Chanyeol bernafas berat. Ini belum apa-apa. Tapi dia sudah setegang ini. Lantas dia menarik wajah Baekhyun dan menemukan betapa berantakan lelaki kecil miliknya. Bibirnya bengkak dengan mata sayu dan pipi merona. Jangan lupakan jejak-jejak miliknya di leher jenjang itu. Beberapa kancing piyama yang terbuka dan juga sesuatu yang menggembung di bawah sana. Keadaan mereka sama.

"Baekhyunee, let me take you..." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan menarik Chanyeol ke dalam ciumannya. Malam masih panjang. Dan Baekhyun tak peduli. Dia ingin menikmatinya bersama Chanyeol. Meskipun takut, tapi bukankah Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan membuatnya tak bisa mengingat apapun di dunia ini selain sentuhan dan kehadirannya?

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Allohaa~**

 **Pertama! Siapa yang liat EXO di TVRI kemaren? Aku nungguin satu jam buat liat mereka tampil 13 menit aja. Tapi aku seneng hahahah.**

 **And next for this chapter!**

 **Lah? Mereka udah nikah aja?! Kayaknya FF ini bakalan lanjut sampai ChanBaek punya anak deh wkwkwk.**

 **Lupain adegan naena nanggung dan aneh di bagian akhir. Aku gak bisa bikin sebenernya. Aku sering baca FF dengan rated M, tapi buat bikin aku angkat tangan. Inipun di paksain wkwkwk.**

 **Dan aku masih ingat rated FF ini cuma T.**

 **Terakhir!**

 **Bikin Baekhyun M-Preg (yes or no)**

 **Tapi aku bakalan tetep bikin M-Preg sekalipun kalian pilih no. Hahaha(ketawa setan).**


	31. Chapter 31 : Pregnant

•••

Meskipun sudah menikah, secara keseluruhan kebiasaan Baekhyun tidaklah berubah. Dia masih manja. Dia masih suka merengek. Dia masih suka merajuk dan cengeng karena dia masih menangisi hal-hal yang sepele menurut Chanyeol. Satu hal lagi. Dia masih melangkah keluar kamar dengan mata terpejam ketika bangun tidur. Masih mencari susu strawberry.

Seperti pagi ini. Hanya saja dia tidak langsung menuju kulkas dan malah memeluk tubuh kekar Chanyeol yang berdiri di balik pantri. Mengecup sekali punggung lebar itu dan menempelkan wajahnya disana.

"Selamat pagi kesayangan~" sapa Chanyeol tanpa melepas kesibukannya dengan masakan.

"Pagi Chanyeolie~" balas Baekhyun dengan suara lembut mendayu.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Sangat nyenyak. Hingga aku melewatkan sarapan" jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku ya. Apa masih sakit? " tanya Chanyeol mematikan kompor lalu berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dan menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan.

"Ish! Kenapa harus bertanya kalau sudah tau! Dasar menyebalkan! " kesal Baekhyun memukul kuat dada Chanyeol.

"Sakit sayang~"

"Jangan berlebihan. Bokongku lebih sakit"

"Maafkan aku. Mau aku obati? " tanya Chanyeol sembari menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Dunianya. Rasanya berbeda sekali sejak mereka tinggal berdua di apartemen mewah hadiah dari orangtua mereka.

"Ish tidak mau! " tolak Baekhyun meronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa Baekhyunee-ku semakin menggemaskan? " seloroh Chanyeol menjatuhi pipi mochi Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan.

"Chanyeolie~ berhenti menciumku... Aku lapar~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Apa adik bayi juga lapar? " tanya Chanyeol menyingkap kameja kebesaran Chanyeol yang dipakai Baekhyun dan langsung mengelus perut datar itu.

"Ish! Adik bayi apanya?! Aku tidak hamil!" kesal Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Tapi kemarin kau muntah-muntah sayang... "

"Aku hanya masuk angin dan Chanyeolie, aku ini laki-laki. Laki-laki tidak hamil dasar menyebalkan! " Baekhyun kesal. Ya kesal. Sedari pagi kemaren Chanyeol selalu membahas tentang dirinya yang hamil. Dia laki-laki dan tentu saja tidak bisa hamil. Jika ingin punya anak, kenapa tidak menikahi perempuan saja?

"Kan keajaiban tidak ada yang tau... "

"Aku tidak akan pernah hamil. Aku ini laki-laki. Kalau Chanyeolie menginginkan seseorang yang bisa hamil, kenapa tidak menikah dengan wanita saja? Kenapa menikahiku? Aku tau Chanyeolie menginginkan keturunan. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Maaf aku terlahir tidak sempurna. Maaf aku yang terlahir sebagai laki-laki ini tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Chanyeolie inginkan... " Baekhyun terisak. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Baekhyun adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan yang pernah diterimanya. Jadi dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan bagaimanapun diri suami kecilnya.

Hingga rasa bersalah Chanyeol semakin mencuat saat menemukan Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi. Dia tak dapat berpikir hal lain selain membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Menunggu dengan cemas di luar saat sokter memeriksa keadaannya.

Bahkan Chanyeol langsung berdiri saat pintu ruang periksa itu terbuka. Dia menemukan dokter itu tersenyum disana.

"Bagaimana dokter? " tanya Chanyeol dalam cemasnya.

"Ayo kita bicarakan di dalam" ajak dokter itu mengajak Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Di dalam Chanyeol menemukan suami kecilnya yang masih terbaring lemah belum mebuka mata.

"Jadi bagaimana dokter? " tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Selamat tuan, suami anda hamil. Usianya sudah satu minggu... " ucap dokter itu.

"A-pa? Ha-hamil? "

Dan Chanyeol bahkan mengabaikan dokter yang terus bicara dalam keterkejutannya. Saat dokter itu keluarpun Chanyeol tak bergeming dan terus menatap tak percaya suami kecilnya.

"Baekhyunee... " gumam Chanyeol dan menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

Cukup lama bagi Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun terbangun. Hingga suara lenguhan kecil itu menyadarkannya dari senyum idiot miliknya yang tak pernah lepas sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Ughh...Chanyeolie? "

"Sayang? Kau sadar? " Chanyeol lantas memeluk tubuh ringkih itu.

"Ugh kenapa aku di rumah sakit? " tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak ingat? Kau pingsan di kamar mandi. Aku sebenarnya ingin marah karena kau melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang untuk adik bayi"

"Adik bayi apa? Aku tidak hamil Chanyeolie... "

"Katakan itu pada dokter yang mendiagnosamu"

"Diagnosa apa? "

"Kau hamil sayang... Disini. Di perut kecilmu ini ada buah cinta kita" ucap Chanyeol mengusap dengan sayang perut Baekhyun yang masih rata.

"Chanyeolie, jangan bercanda! "

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kita bisa periksa lagi kalau kau tidak percaya... "

"A-aku hamil? " tanya Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya dengan mata berkaca.

"Ya dan terimakasih sayang. Kau membuat hidupku sempurna... " ucap Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol berbaring di sampingnya. Berbicara mengenai hal random. Bahkan mengajak bicara anak mereka yang masih berbentuk gumpalan.

"Chanyeolie... "

"Ya sayangku? "

"Bagaimana caraku melahirkan nanti? Adik bayi akan keluar darimana? " tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata puppynya.

"Apa adik bayi akan keluar dari tempat yang sama saat kita memasukannya? Tapi apa itu akan muat? Adik bayikan besar. Kalau robek dan berdarah banyak bagaimana? Aku tidak mau! Punya Chanyeolie saja sudah sakit. Apa lagi kalau di lewati adik bayi" Baekhyun berceloteh panjang tentang bagaimana dia akan melahirkan nanti.

"Kan bisa melalui operasi sayang... "

"Mereka harus membelah perutku begitu? Shireo! Aku benci pisau bedah!"

Dan Chanyeol membuka dan menutup mulutnya bingung harus menjawab apa. Jalan satu-satunyakan memang hanya operasi. Kalau tidak dioperasi, lantas Baekhyun ingin melahirkan normal begitu? Apa Baekhyun berpikir anak mereka kotoran?

 **-Kkeut-**

 **Heiiiii...**

 **Aku melewati banyak hal belakangan ini. Ditambah harus lolos ujian TOEFL sebagai syarat seminar prolosal.**

 **Pikiranku bercabang. Makanya up suka telat wkwkwk**

 **Di chap yang kemaren ada ada guest komen ini :**

 ** _csREAL_** ** _eww fensnya baekhyun gk tau malu. skr tuh jamannya chansoo. yeol lehin nyaman dan cinta sama soo. karena soo orgnya baik, ganteng, cantik dan gak FAKE kayak si cabe iyuh. lagian CHANSOO itu lebih real dari chan bek. Ini buktinya KarryWu1/status/966673131271311360?pvpv_**

 **Aku cari link yang dibagi sama dia. Ternyata dia gak ngomen disini aja kayak gitu. Di FF lain juga ternyata.**

 **Kok ngeselin ya???**


	32. Chapter 32 : Nini Bear

•••

•••

•••

 _ **(Ps. baca A/N dibawah ya hehe)** _

Kehamilan Baekhyun sudah menginjak bulan ketiga. Nafsu makannya sedikit melonjak. Hal ini berdampak pada pipinya yang semakin bulat menggemaskan. Dirinya juga cenderung bertambah manja. Oh dan jangan lupakan dirinya yang tengah dalam fase mengidam dengan permintaannya yang seringkali aneh dan menyebalkan. Pernah sekali pukul dua pagi Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol dan mengatakan dia ingin memakan dumpling buatan ibu Tao yang tinggal nun jauh di Cina sana. Tentu saja Chanyeol menolak dengan sangat teramat halus. Tapi si manja yang tengah hamil sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya. Baekhyun berakhir menangis dan mengatakan Chanyeol tak sayang padanya dan juga adik bayi. Tak sampai disana, dirinya bahkan merajuk dan tak bicara pada Chanyeol seharian penuh yang membuat Chanyeol nyaris terbang ke Cina menjemput ibu Tao untuk membuat dumpling.

Tapi semenyebalkan apapun Baekhyun yang tengah mengidam, Chanyeol tetap berakhir mencintainya.

Seperti pagi ini. Bahkan dirinya baru membuka mata di hari Minggu ini ketika Baekhyun menyuarakan keinginannya. Lebih tepatnya keinginan adik bayi. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Uh Chanyeolie~ palli~" ucapnya menarik tangan kekar Chanyeol agar segera bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Tapi ini masih sangat pagi sayang... " ucap Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ugh aku tau, tapi adik bayi lapar dan ingin sarapan dengan masakan Kyungi~" ucap Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ya. Baru saja Baekhyun mengatakan dia mengidam ingin sarapan masakan buatan Kyungsoo dan juga dia ingin bertemu Kai. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menarik Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri ke dalam pelukkannya dan menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan selamat pagi.

"Jangan bertingkah menggemaskan" ucap Chanyeol memperingati.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula akukan memang menggemaskan" rengut Baekhyun.

"Kau yang menggemaskan adalah salah satu kelemahanku. Dan aku ini laki-laki sayang... "

"Lalu kenapa kalau laki-laki? Aku juga laki-laki asal Chanyeolie tau! " Baekhyun kesal. Apa Chanyeol tidak menganggap dirinya laki-laki? Chanyeol terkekeh dan menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh sesuatu dari bagian tubuhnya.

"Laki-laki selalu ereksi di pagi hari, jadi jangan buat aku semakin tegang karena dirimu sayang... " ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya. Baekhyun membola setelah sadar akan apa yang telapak tangannya sentuh dan langsung menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

"Yak! Mesum!" teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah merona menatap telapak tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah suaminya. Baekhyun masih sering malu. Padahal mereka sudah menikah.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Chanyeolie harus menelpon Kai dan suruh dia datang sekarang juga bersama Kyungi! " ucap Baekhyun dan keluar dari kamar dengan kaki menghentak.

…

"Kyungi~~"

"Sayang jangan berlari... " Chanyeol memperingati. Tapi Baekhyun tak mengindahkan dan tetap berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo yang datang bersama Kai.

"Ugh~ Nini Bear~" ucap Baekhyun memeluk Kai dan mengusakkan pipinya di dada Kai. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menjatuhkan rahang menatap tak percaya apa yang saat ini meraka saksikan. Baekhyun yang memeluk dan mengusak manja pada Kai adalah hal yang sangat langka. Biasanya menyentuh seujung kuku saja Baekhyun sangat anti. Tapi sekarang memeluk dengan manja tubuh Kai yang kaku tak bergerak.

"Nini bear~" Baekhyun terkikik masih dalam posisi memeluk Kai.

"Sayang, menjauh dari orang hitam itu! " Chanyeol berteriak tak terima melihat kesayangannya bertingkah manja pada orang lain. Terlebih itu Kim Jongin si maniak Byun Baekhyun.

"Shireo! Adik bayi ingin memeluk Nini Bear~" tolak Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kai dengan senyuman super manisnya.

"Kai~ ayo kita duduk di sofa~"

"Park Baekhyun" geram Chanyeol.

"Sudah. Biarkan saja. Dia sedang mengidam" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi mengidamnya aneh sekali! Aku tidak terima! Nanti kalau anakku hitam karena berdekatan dengan Kim sialan Jongin bagaimana?! " kesal Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak hitam Park Fu*king Chanyeol! " teriak Kai tak terima.

"Baekhyun dan anakmu akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau temani aku memasak" ucap Kyungsoo bergerak ke balik pantri. Chanyeol merengut tak terima, tapi dirinya tetap mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu Kai tengah tersenyum lebar mendapati Baekhyun bertingkah manja dan menggemaskan padanya.

"Nini bear~" panggil Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan mata bak puppy-nya.

"Ya Baekhyunee? " tanya Kai menahan rasa gemasnya.

"Hng... Sebenarnya... " Baekhyun berucap ragu sambil menggigiti bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya? Sebenarnya apa? "

"Sebenarnya... Sebenarnya adik bayi ingin Kai mencubit kedua pipiku~" ucap Baekhyun lalu menunduk menahan rasa malunya. Kai? Jangan ditanya. Dia rasanya ingin berteriak kencang karena rasa senangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun dulu, dia sudah sangat terobsesi melakukan hal itu. Terlebih sekarang pipi mochi Baekhyun semakin berisi.

"Ha-hanya itu? " tanya Kai memastikan.

"Eum~" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ugh! Baekhyuniee~ Jadikan aku suami keduamu" ucap Kai langsung mencubit gemas kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Bicara apa kau Kim Fu*king Jongin?! " teriak Chanyeol dari balik pantri.

"Chanyeolie! Berhenti bicara kasar! Adik bayi bisa mendengarnya tau! " Baekhyun memarahinya dan Chanyeol merengut tak terima. Kai ingin tertawa keras rasanya mendapati Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Nini Bear~ Maafkan Chanyeolie ya... Dia memang seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun bicara dengan nada manis dan manjanya pada Kai. Kai terkekeh kembali mencubiti pipi Baekhyin dengan gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok... " jawab Kai.

"Hihihi~ Nini Bear, adik bayi ingin dipeluk~"

Dan pagi Chanyeol diwarnai dengan rengekan manja dan kemesraan suami kecilnya dengan Kim sialan Jongin. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak memperbolehkan Kai dan Kyungsoo pulang. Katanya menginap saja. Tentu Chanyeol menolak dengan keras. Nanti jika Kai menginap dan Baekhyun malah meminta tidur dengan orang hitam itu bagaimana?

Dan keesokan harinya Kai datang lagi bersama Kyungsoo atas paksaan dari Kai tentu saja. Dia ingin mencubiti pipi Baekhyun lagi katanya. Tapi Baekhyun bahkan tak memperbolehkan Chanyeol membuka pintu dan meminta Chanyeol mengusir mereka saja. Alasannya klasik. Dia tidak ingin anaknya nanti berubah hitam dan mesum macam Kim Jongin jika mereka berdekatan.

Haha _poor_ Nini Bear~

•••

•••

•••

 **-kkeut-**

 **Haiii~ Horolololololo (nyanyi)**

 **Udah berapa lama ya gak update? Amnesia mendadak wkwkwk. Jangan-jangan kalian juga udah amnesia dan gak ingat lagi sama FF gak jelas ini hehe. Maaf banget ya buat yang masih nungguin (percaya diri amat lo!). Iya sekarang aku lagi percaya diri wkwkwk.**

 **Man teman readers ku~ Sebenernya aku keingat terus sama FF ini, tapi aku juga seorang mahasiswa semester akhir yang berusaha pake banget supaya bisa sempro secepatnya hehe. Do'a-in ya~ sempro aku lagi otw dan semoga bulan oktober nanti aku bisa ngelahirin wkwkwk. Iya ngelahirin (wisuda). Sekedar cerita, aku sama temen-temen aku nyebut skripsi itu anak wkwkwk. Jadi sekarang kita lagi hamil 3 bulan (anaknya masih belum kebentuk alias masih proposal) hahaha. Sekarang lagi masa ngidam, ngidam cepat sempro wkwkwk. Kita mah ngidamnya gak aneh-aneh kayak Baekhyunee. Udah itu aja~**

 **Keep review yaaa**


	33. Chapter 33 : Chanyeolie mengidam?

•••

•••

•••

Kemaren sore Yoora mendatangi apartemen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menjemput mereka. Katanya ibu rindu. Rindu Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Ketika Chanyeol bertanya kenapa ibu hanya merindukan Baekhyun, Yoora menjawab dengan jawaban yang membuat Chanyeol ingin membunuh kakaknya. Eh? Bercanda~

" _Ibu sudah memeliharamu dari kecil, kenapa harus rindu?_ " itulah jawaban Yoora. Apa Yoora berpikir dirinya binatang peliharaan?

Dan sekarang mereka tengah menikmati sarapan bersama di ruang makan keluarga Park. Baekhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk sarapannya tanpa minat. Hal itupun membuat ibu mertuanya heran mendapati menantu kesayangannya tidak menikmati sarapannya.

"Baekhyunee, kenapa tidak dimakan? Tidak suka? Ingin eomma buatkan yang lain? " tanya Nyonya Park yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Sayang, makan sarapanmu. Nanti kalau adik bayi kelaparan bagaimana? Atau ingin kusuapi? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Ishh~ Tidak nafsu Chanyeolie~" rengek Baekhyun menolak.

"Sedikit saja ya? " rayu Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak mau~" tolak Baekhyun hampir menangis.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan dipaksa. Eomma buatkan susu saja... " ucap Nyonya Park menengahi.

Tak lama kemudian Nyonya Park kembali dengan segelas susu hamil ditangannya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo eomma~"

"Eomma, Yeri tidak jadi kemari? " tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Dia sedang di jalan" Yoora yang menjawab.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali? "

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin sekali bertemu Yeri? " tanya Yoora.

"Chanyeolie~ Nanti susunya ganti ya dengan rasa strawberry... " ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh dan menjawab dengan 'ya sayang' lalu kembali menjawab pertanyaan Yoora.

"Iya. Aku tiba-tiba merindukannya dan ingin memeluknya seharian" jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeolie tiba-tiba ingin memeluk Yeri? Ugh~ tidak boleh~"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? "

"Yerikan menyukaiku, jadi Chanyeolie tidak boleh memeluknya. Nanti kalau dia jadi menyukai Chanyeolie bagaimana? "

Yoora ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Dia pikir Chanyeol tidak boleh memeluk Yeri karena cemburu.

Tapi kenyataannya Chanyeol memang memeluk dan menempeli Yeri kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Dia tidak bercanda. Dan ketika Baekhyun bertanya kepada Yoora, kakak iparnya itu menjawab bahwa Chanyeol tengah mengidam. Dia mengidam ingin dekat-dekat dengan Yeri. Baekhyun tidak percaya pada awalnya.

"Berarti Chanyeolie juga sedang hamil? " tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya membuat Yoora tertawa keras.

"Adik iparku sayang~ Dalam sebuah kehamilan tidak selalu yang hamil yang mengidam. Suamipun bisa mengidam" ucap Yoora.

"Benarkah? "

"Lihat saja Chanyeol. Atau kau bisa mencarinya di internet... " ucap Yoora meyakinkan.

"Begitu ya? " Baekhyun berucap pelan dan menatap kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Yeri. Sedari tadi Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan terus menikmati waktunya bersama Yeri. Sebenarnya sekarang dirinya ingin dipeluk. Dipeluk Chanyeol tentu saja. Tapi dia ingat perkataan mertua dan kakak iparnya yang mengatakan bahwa setiap keinginan orang yang tengah mengidam harus dituruti. Jika tidak maka adik bayi akan berliur. Baekhyunkan tidak mau anaknya berliur. Jadi mengidam dirinya ditunda saja dulu haha.

Dan ketika malam datang, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah menonton Tv di ruang keluarga. Yeri sudah tidak ada. Jadi dia bisakan meminta pelukannya yang tertunda?

"Chanyeolie~" panggil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Jangan mendekat! " ucap Chanyeol.

"Ugh? Kenapa? " tanya Baekhyun dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu" jawab Chanyeol berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan juga menutup hidungnya.

"Kenapa? Ugh Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan sentuh! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dan disentuh olehmu. Kau jelek dan bau. Jadi menjauh dariku" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam. Dia membaui tubuhnya. Tidak bau dan juga diakan pakai parfume.

"Aku tidak jelek! Apa lagi bau! "

Chanyeol berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Kau jelek, gendut, dan bau! Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat denganku" Chanyeol berucap seringan angin tanpa memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku tidak gendut. Hiks~ Akukan sedang hamil anak kita. Jadi wajar saja tubuhku besar. Tadi Yoora noona mengatakan Chanyeolie sedang mengidam, tapi kenapa mengidam Chanyeolie menyebalkan sekali? Hiks~ Dan kenapa mengidamnya lama sekali? Hiks~ Hiks~ Padahal aku sedang ingin dipeluk. Kalau memang tidak ingin berdekatan denganku, tidak usah mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan seperti itu... Hiks~ Aku benci Chanyeolie" Baekhyun menangis dan berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam. Terdiam karena menyesal. Menyesal karena mengerjai Baekhyun. Mengerjai Baekhyun karena dendamnya pada Baekhyun yang mengidam ingin dipeluk Kai. Ini semua ide Yoora dan Yeri. Pura-pura mengidam dan Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Tapi hal itu membuat kesayangannya menangis.

Chanyeol lantas menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar dan mendapati suami kecilnya sudah bergelung di bawah selimut.

"Sayang... " Chanyeol ikut berbaring dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun masih terisak kecil dan Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang menjadi penyebab semua itu.

"Aku gendut, jelek, dan bau. Jadi Chanyeolie jangan dekat-dekat" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan belitan tangan Baekhyun.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda dan sebenarnya ingin mengerjaimu. Aku masih kesal saat kau mengidam ingin terus memeluk Kai" Chanyeol mengakui idenya.

"A-apa? "

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu. Kau tidak gendut. Tapi berisi dan itu sexy. Kau tidak jelek. Karena Baekhyunee-ku adalah makhluk paling manis dan menggemaskan. Dan yang terpenting tidak bau. Baekhyunee-ku selalu harum. Sekalipun setelah kita bercinta" ucap Chanyeol mengelus perut buncit Baekhyun.

"Menjauh! Jangan merayu!"

"Tapi adik bayi ingin dekat-dekat dengan daddy-nya" ucap Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

"Tapi aku tidak! Chanyeolie menyebalkan! " tolak Baekhyun berusaha mendorong dan memukul Chanyeol agar menjauh.

"Menjauh! Menjauuuhhh" teriak Baekhyun dengan tangan yang terus terayun memukul Chanyeol.

"Akh! "

"Chanyeolie? "

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya yang tak sengaja terpukul oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolie~ Maaf, aku tidak sengaja~" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hei hei... Aku tidak apa-apa sayang" ucap Chanyeol setelah melihat Baekhyun hampir menangis.

"Tapi aku memukul Chanyeolie... "

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan sebuah ciuman sebagai obatnya? "

"Ugh? " Baekhyun berpikir. Tapi akhirnya menyanggupi tawaran Chanyeol. Mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut dan Chanyeol hanya menerima juga menikmati dengan senang hati.

"Maaf ya, mengidam ingin memeluk Kai seharian itu memang keinginan adik bayi. Lagi pula kalau bukan keinginan adik bayi, aku tidak sudi memeluk Kai tau~" ucap Baekhyun setelah melepas ciumannya. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun yang terlampau jujur menurutnya. Poor Kai.

•••

•••

•••

 **-kkeut-**

 **Maaf ya ini gaje pake banget.**


	34. Chap 34 : Welcome to the World Baby Boy

•••

Semenjak usia kehamilan Baekhyun yang ke-tujuh bulan, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pindah ke kediaman keluarga Park atas permintaan ibunya. Katanya takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan selama Chanyeol berada di kantor. Baekhyun senang karena dia tidak akan kesepian lagi jika Chanyeol tidak di apartemen. Tapi Chanyeol tidak senang. Karena Yoora akan menyita seluruh waktu dan perhatian Baekhyun. Terlebih di akhir pekan. Yoora akan memonopoli Baekhyun hampir seharian. Wanita itu akan mengajaknya melakukan banyak hal. Mulai dari memasak sampai berdandan. Iya. Yoora sering mendandani Baekhyun dengan peralatan _make up_ -nya. Baekhyun itu sudah cantik, jika didandani akan tambah cantik dan akibatnya Chanyeol sering khilaf. Dia tidak akan tahan disuguhi Baekhyun dengan _make up_ tipis yang menggunakan kaos _over size_ dengan kaki jenjang telanjangnya. Benar. Sajak perutnya yang semakin membesar, Baekhyun menggunakan semua baju milik Chanyeol. Tanpa bawahan apapun. Itu atas saran ibunya. Katanya tidak akan nyaman jika perut Baekhyun sampai tertekan jika harus menggunakan celana. Lagipula baju itu sudah mampu menutupi setengah pahanya. Tapi sekali lagi. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan Chanyeol. Terlebih bagian selatan tubuhnya. _Cacing besar alaska_ — ya, Baekhyun menyebutnya seperti itu. Cacing besar alaskanya tidak akan tahan dan akan berontak ingin masuk kelubangnya.

Seperti halnya malam ini. Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk membalut pinggangnya menemukan Baekhyun memasuki kamar dengan kameja miliknya juga riasan tipis dan jangan lupakan bandana di kepalanya. Itu benar-benar sangat sexy. Entahlah. Baekhyun yang sedang hamil dengan perut besarnya terlihat begitu sexy dan itu membuat bagian tubuhnya berkedut bahaya.

"Chanyeolie~" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara khas miliknya.

"Hei sayang..." balas Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya. Baekhyun terkekeh lucu dan berjalan pelan sambil memegangi pinggangnya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Rindu~" rajuk Baekhyun menggapai leher Chanyeol untuk dipeluk dan keudian mengusakkan pipinya di dada telanjang milik Chanyeol. Meskipun sedikit susah, Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan menghadiahinya beberapa kecupan di bibir semerah ceri itu.

"Seingatku kita bertemu tadi pagi" ucap Chanyeol mengelus perut besar Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku rindu. Adik bayi juga rindu~"

"Kalau rindu kenapa tidak menyambutku saat pulang tadi?" tanya Chanyeol menyentil gemas puncak hidung Baekhyun.

"Mian~ Aku tadi di kamar noona. Jadi tidak tau kalau Chanyeolie sudah pulang..." jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"Sayang, sebaiknya berhenti melakukan semua hal bersama Yoora. Nanti lelah dan terjadi sesuatu dengan adik bayi bagaimana? Terlebih berdandan seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya tak suka.

"Karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku sayang. Terlebih ini..." ucap Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke selatan tubuhnya.

"Chan-Chanyeolie tegang?" cicit Baekhyun setelah telapak tangannya merasakan penis Chanyeol yang setengah tegang. Wajahnya memerah ingin menjauhkan tangan dari sana. Tapi Chanyeol malah menahannya dan mengusapkan telapak tangan Baekhyun disana.

Chanyeol melepas handuk dengan tangannya yang lain dan kembali menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh penisnya.

"Sentuh dan manjakan dia" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak pelan ke atas dan ke bawah memanjakan milik Chanyeol.

"Sayang, jangan menggodaku" ucap Chanyeol saat merasakan gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang begitu pelan. Baekhyun terkekeh dan Chanyeol langsung meraihnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

—

"Aghh~ ahh Chanh~ iyahh disanahh" desahan Baekhyun mengalun setiap kali Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya. Geraman dalam Chanyeol semakin tertedangar ketika Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengetatkan hole-nya.

"Ughh Chanhh ahh~ ahhh~ lagiih ahgm" Baekhyun menarik gemas rambut Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan dadanya.

"Ugh se-dikit lagi ahh sa sayang..." ucap Chanyeol semakin mempercepat temponya.

"Ahh~ ahh~ aghh Chanhh~ a-aku mau keluarh ahhmhhh" Sperma Baekhyun menembak mengenai perut Chanyeol dan juga perutnya.

"Arghhh Baekhh~" Chanyeol menyusul tak lama kemudian. Spermanya menyemprot deras ke dalam hole Baekhyun. Dada keduanya naik turun menikmati pelepasan mereka.

"Mengertikan sayang kenapa aku melarangmu melakukannya? Kay membuatku teransang" ucap Chanyeol mengusap peluh di wajah Baekhyun tanpa mengelurakan penisnya.

"Ugh, aku mengerti. Tapi Chanyeolie, bisa keluarkan dia? Ugh perutku tidak terasa nyaman dan ughh sakiitt" Baekhyun meringis memegangi perut besarnya. Chayeol langsung mengeluarkan penisnya dan terlihat begitu sangat khawatir.

"Chanyeolie~ hiks sakitt... Sakit sekali hiks ughh" Baekhyun menangis dan Chanyeol kehilangan akalnya. Dia memakaikan kameja Baekhyun tadi dan meraih handuknya ketika tangis Baekhyun semakin tak tertahankan. Dia berlari keluar kamar mencari kedua orang tuanya dan berteriak kalut seperti orang gila.

"Aaghh Chanyeolieeee! Sakiiit.. Hiks Mommy Daddy hiks"

"Sayang, Baekhyunee... Aku disini..." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan dan meraih kepala Baekhyun untuk ditidurkan di atas pahanya.

"Sakiitt Chan..."

"Apa? Ada apa?" Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park berjalan tergopoh memasuki kamar mereka dan mendapati Baekhyun menangis kesakitan disertai wajah khawatir milik Chanyeol.

"Sayang, Baekie..." panggil Nyonya Park menghampiri.

"Ibu, hiks sakit. Perutku sakit sekali..."

"Astaga! Baekhyun kontraksi! Dia mau melahirkan Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!" teriak Nyonya Park.

"Apa?! Adik iparku mau melahirkan?!" teriak Yoora di ambang pintu.

"Yoora! Siapkan mobil! Ayah bantu gendong Baekhyun. Kau, Park Chanyeol pakai bajumu!"

Semuanya bergerak sesuai perintah Nyonya besar.

Dan tangisan Baekhyun semakin tak tertahankan ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Yoora, lebih cepat!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah cepat bodoh!"

"Hikss sakiit..."

"Sayang, sabar ya... Sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap Nyonya Park mengusap pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ibu, bukankah perkiraannya masih satu minggu lagi?" tanya Yoora.

"Tanyakan pada adikmu yang meniduri suaminya yang tengah hamil besar!" ketus Nyonya Park.

"Apa? Kenapa menyalahkanku?" Chanyeol tak terima.

"Sex bisa mempercepat kontraksi dasar anak bodoh! Kau sudah tidak sayang Baekhyunee ya?!" hardik Nyonya Park.

"Akkkkh CHANYEOOOLL! HIKSS SAKIIIT! DADDYYYY! SAKIIIIT! AKU BENCI KAU! AKU BENCI CACING BESAR ALASKA MILIKMU HIKSS !" teriak Baekhyun menarik kuat rambut Chanyeol.

"Iya sayang, maafkan aku, kau boleh membenciku sebanyak yang kau mau sekarang..." ucap Chanyeol berusa menahan sakit tarikan Baekhyun di rambutnya.

—

Semuanya menatap tegang pintu ruang operasi. Di dalam sana Baekhyun tengah bersiap untuk melaksanakan operasi cesar.

Ditengah ketegangan mereka pintu ruang operasi terbuka memunculkan seorang dokter yang menghela nafas menatap mereka.

"Pasien menolak melakukan operasi" ucap dokter itu.

"Apa?!"

"Pasien tidak ingin perutnya dibelah"

"Lalu Baekhyunee ingin melahirkan normal begitu? Apa dia berpikir bayi kalian kotoran?" tanya Yoora entah pada siapa.

"Dokter, apa saya boleh menemani di dalam? Saya akan meyakinkan dia..."

"Boleh. Silahkan..."

—

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh air mata. Dia masih mengatakan tidak mau melahirkan dengan cara dioperasi.

"Hei, tau tidak? Baekhyunee-ku adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang beruntung di dunia ini. Baekhyunee-ku satu dari sedikit laki-laki yang bisa mengandung di dunia ini. Baekhyunee-ku spesial. Dia seorang lelaki, tapi dia begitu cantik. Dia pemilik seluruh hati dan hidupku. Dia calon Papa dari anak-anakku. Dan aku begitu bangga padanya, karena hingga saat ini dia sudah mencintai dan menjaga dengan sabar sosok yang sudah dititipkan padanya. Sosok yang sebentar lagi akan hadir di anatara kita..." ucap Chanyeol mengelus pinggang Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Hikss, Chanyeolie... Maaf..."

"Sayang, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang maukan dioperasi? Adik bayi sepertinya sudah tidak sabar keluar dan melihat Papanya yang cantik..."

"Adik bayi juga mau kok melihat Daddy-nya yang luar biasa sempurna"

Setelah sekian waktu terlewati, akhirnya suara tangis bayi terdengar. Begitu kencang seakan dia benar-benar bahagia bisa melihat dunia.

Tak lama pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun tersenyum menatap semua orang disana.

"Suami tuan Baekhyun?"

"Iya, saya dokter"

"Selamat, bayi kalian begitu tampan..."

"Ya Tuhan, terimakasih. Tapi suami saya bagaimana dokter?"

"Sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan ke ruang inap"

"Terimakasih dokter"

—

Chanyeol menatap takjub bayi yang ada di gendongan ibunya. Bayinya dan Baekhyun. Dia begitu kecil, begitu lembut dan Chanyeol takut menghancurkannya jika menyentuh sedikit saja.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Tapi aku takut ibu..." jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut menyakitinya" jawab Chanyeol membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa geli.

"Tidak akan. Berikan tanganmu" ucap Nyonya Park dan mengajarkan Chanyeol menggendong bayi.

"Mudah bukan?"

"Ya. Hei, ini Daddy... Selamat datang di dunia sayang..." ucap Chanyeol mengecup sayang pipi bayinya dan kemudian membawanya mendekati ranjang Baekhyun.

"Ibu, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi..." gumam Yoora.

"Apa?"

"Keponakanku menggemaskan sekali. Rasanya aku ingin mencubiti kedua pipinya..." ucap Yoora.

"Kubunuh kau jika berani menyentuh bayiku Park Yoora!"

"Posesif sekali"

"Ughh~" lenguhan kecil itu mengalihkan mereka semua. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan refleks menyentuh perutnya. Semuanya bergerak mendekati Baekhyun.

"Sayang..."

"Ugh~ Chanyeolie, adik bayi..." ucapnya serak.

"Adik bayinya disini, sayang..." Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang begitu kecil di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Mau ku baringkan disini?" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk ranjang yang masih kosong di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk tak dapat berkata. Matanya berkaca-kaca tak percaya dapat menyentuh sosok yang selama ini dibawanya di dalam perut.

"Hei, ini Papa... Selamat datang di dunia Park Jackson..."

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

•••

•••

•••

 **Assalamu'alaikum!**

 **Allohaaaaa... Ada yang kangen diriku? Pasti gak ada :"(**

 **Tapi aku kangen baca review kalian :'). Berbulan-bulan aku gak nulis, tapi aku masih sempet sih baca FF. Dan selamat datang di Chapter tidak jelas ini. Wkwkwkwk**

 **Jadi teman-teman, aku mau curhat. Sejak jadwal ujian skripsi aku tambah mepet, aku udah gak kepikiran buat nulis FF. Aku udah kejar-kejaran bimbingan sama dosen sejak akhir bulan Juli dan Alhamdulillah dalam satu minggu aku acc buat ujian skripsi. Dan tepat pada tanggal 3 Agustus 2018, aku udah punya beban di belakang nama aku yang harus aku pertanggung jawabkan. Pada tanggal 7 Oktober 2018 aku diwisuda. Kalau kalian nanya sama aku kayak gimana rasanya, jawabannya campur aduk. Kalian bakal mikir, "Eh ternyata gue bisa ya bikin karya ilmiah", "Eh, ternyata gue bisa bikin skripsi setebal ini". Rasanya kayak gitu. Awalnya bakal mikir, "Bisa gak ya gue rangkai kata-kata sendiri biar bisa jadi skripsi?" . Dan setelah lewatin itu semua, kalian gak akan percaya. Empat tahun itu berjalan dengan cepat. Pesan aku sih, jangan pernah sia-siain waktu yang ada. Karena kalian bakal nyeselnya belakangan. Okk! Semangat buat pejuang skripsi!**

 **Bye!**

 **See you on next Chapter and keep review guys ^^**


	35. Chapter 35 : Uri Jackson

•••

•••

Jackson tumbuh menjadi bayi tampan yang digilai banyak orang. Hal itu dikarenakan Baekhyun yang membuat akun sosial media khusus untuk mengabadikan setiap perkembangan yang dialami Jackson. Bayi yang sekarang menginjak usia dua tahun itu menduplikati hampir seluruh wajah Chanyeol. Hal itu kadang membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyak cemburu. Dia cemburu Jackson memiliki mata bulat jernih seperti mata Chanyeol. Dia cemburu Jackson memiliki telinga lebar seperti telinga Chanyeol. Dia cemburu Jackson memiliki bibir penuh berisi seperti bibir Chanyeol. Dia cemburu Jackson menyebut 'Daddy' sebagai kata pertamanya. Padahal dirinya sangat ingin Jackson menyebut kata 'Papa' sebagai kata pertamanya. Dia juga cemburu Jackson akan langsung berhenti menangis jika Chanyeol menggendongnya.

Tapi di balik itu semua, Baekhyun sangat berbangga hati. Karena dia tidak pernah melewati sedikitpun perkembangan Jackson setiap harinya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang saat mengingat itu semua. Tidak disangka dirinya sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Memiliki seorang anak buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol adalah hadiah paling indah yang Tuhan berikan. Dirinya bersyukur. Hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Aku baru tahu langit malam lebih menarik dari wajah tampanku"

Baekhyun terkejut dan menemukan Chanyeol telah duduk di sofa kamar mereka ketika menoleh. Pria-nya masih menggunakan setelan kantornya. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering melewatkan makan malam bersama karena pekerjaannya di kantor.

"Chanyeolie~" suaranya terdengar begitu manis ketika memanggil sayang nama Chanyeol.

"Kemari. Ini sudah malam dan udara dingin tidak baik, sayang... " ucap Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya menanti Baekhyun datang padanya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kedua paha Chanyeol dan terkekeh ketika pria-nya memberi kecupan begitu banyak di pipi berisinya.

"Chanyeolie, hentikan~" Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan kecilnya agar Chanyeol berhenti mengecupinya.

"Aku tidak bisa" ucap Chanyeol menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya dan berbalik meraih wajah suami kecilnya hingga kedua bibir itu menempel. Chanyeol memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil disana. Membasahi kedua belah bibir Baekhyun sesuka hatinya.

"Mmhhh~ Chanyeolie... " Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol agar berhenti menciumnya.

"Sudah lebih hangat. Tadi pipimu dingin sekali, sayang... " ucap Chanyeol menghapus sisa liurnya di ujung bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun teringat. Dirinya memang berdiri di balkon kamar mereka cukup lama dengan udara dingin tanpa melapisi tubuhnya dengan selimut ataupun sejenisnya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeolie... " senyum Baekhyun mengembang mengingat cara Chanyeol untuk membuatnya kembali hangat.

"Apa yang membuatmu betah berdiri disana dalam udara dingin, hm? " tanya Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun semakin merapat ketubuhnya.

"Langit malamnya cukup Indah... " jawab Baekhyun sembari membuka dasi Chanyeol yang masih terpasang.

"Hanya itu? "

"Aku juga memikirkan tentang kita. Tentang perjalanan kita yang sudah sejauh ini dengan Jackson sebagai hadiahnya. Aku bersyukur memiliki kalian. Tapi aku cemburu... " ucap Baekhyun.

"Cemburu? " tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti dan dihadiahi anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku cemburu pada kalian. Aku cemburu, karena uri Jackie begitu mirip dengan Chanyeolie. Karena Jackie menyebut 'Daddy' sebagai kata pertamanya. Karena Jackie akan langsung berhenti menangis ketika Chanyeolie menggendongnya" Baekhyun mengatakan segala bentuk kecemburuannya yang membuat Chanyeol nyaris tertawa.

"Kenapa harus cemburu? Jackie-kan anak kita. Meskipun dia menduplikat hampir seluruh wajahku, tapi dia mewarisi sifat lemah lembut penuh kasih sayang milikmu. Meskipun dia menyebut 'Daddy' sebagai kata pertamanya, tapi dia lebih banyak menyebut 'Papa' di sepanjang harinya. Meskipun dia langsung berhenti menangis ketika aku menggendongnya, tapi tetap saja dia akan kembali memilihmu sebagai pemilik pelukan terhangat. Kalaupun boleh cemburu, seharusnya akulah yang paling merasakannya sayang... "

"Chanyeolie juga cemburu? " tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ya, aku cemburu. Karena kau telah membawa uri Jackie selama sembilan bulan di dalam perutmu hingga dia lahir ke dunia. Karena kau melewati setiap perkembangan Jackie, sementara aku hanya akan bertemu ketika bangun tidur dan ketika kembali tidur. Kau memilikinya sepanjang hari, sayang... " ucap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie, maafkan aku dan semua rasa cemburuku... " ucap Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Dia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol juga memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

"Jadi bisakah kita berhenti saling cemburu? Jackson adalah milik kita... "

"Ya, ayo berhenti saling cemburu" Baekhyun menyetujui ide Chanyeol.

"Dan sekarang dimana uri Jackie? Apa dia sudah tidur? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi "

"Yoora noona tadi mengajaknya bermain dikamar" jawab Baekhyun. Mendengar nama Yoora disebut, membuat perasaan Chanyeol langsung tidak enak. Pasalnya kakaknya itu pasti berbuat aneh pada anaknya. Dan itu semua terbukti ketika Jackson berlari terseok dengan kaki kecilnya menghampiri mereka.

"Daddyyyyy! " panggilnya begitu nyaring. Baekhyun langsung turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika menemukan penampakan anak laki-lakinya. Bagaimana tidak. Jackson tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang tampan. Tapi Yoora dengan tidak tahu dirinya mendandani Jackson layaknya anak perempuan. Wanita itu bahkan memakaikan liptint merah pada bibir Jackson.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddyyy! " Jackson bahkan sudah berteriak heboh agar Chanyeol mengambilnya ke dalam pangkuan.

"Daddyyyyyy hiks~" ketika Jackson mengeluarkan tangisnya barulah Chanyeol tersadar dan mengangkat tubuh anaknya ke atas pangkuannya.

"Lihat apa yang selalu dilakukan wanita gila itu pada putra tampanku" kesal Chanyeol berusaha membersihkan dengan lembur bibir Jackson dan juga melepas bandana di kepala anaknya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Kakak iparnya itu sudah sering melakukan ini. Dulu, ketika Jackson belum lahir, Yoora menduga anak dalam kandungannya adalah perempuan. Karena itulah Yoora memiliki begitu banya koleksi baju anak perempuan. Hingga Jackson lahir dan meskipun laki-laki, Yoora tetap memakaikan baju itu padanya. Yoora selalu mengatakan Jackson terlihat lucu. Tapi Chanyeol selalu berakhir mengamuk memarahi Yoora karena mendandani putra tampannya layaknya anak perempuan.

"Sayang, kau tertawa? " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terkekeh lucu padanya setelah dirinya berhasil melepaskan segala bentuk pakaian anak perempuan di tubuh Jackson.

"Kalian terlihat lucu... " jawab Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya si bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membunuh Yoora setelah ini"

"Hush! Berhenti berucap seperti itu di depan Jackson. Kalau dia meniru bagaimana? " Baekhyun mengusap Puncak kepala Jackson yang sudah terkulai di dada Chanyeol. Dia hampir tertidur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berarti Jackie akan membantuku membunuh Yoora" ucap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie! " Baekhyun mencubit kesal pinggang Chanyeol.

"Sakit sayang~"

"Biar saja! Aku tidak peduli! "

"Kejamnya~"

Bagi Baekhyun, bahagia itu sederhana. Memiliki Chanyeol dan Jackson di dalam hidupnya. Begitupun Chanyeol. Selama Baekhyun dan Jackson bersamanya, dirinya tidak butuh apapun lagi untuk bahagia.

•••

— **kkeut—**

 **Haiiiii**

 **Ini spesial buat yang dari kemaren minta ini di update.**

 **Buat** **skypark** **,** **Anne Park** **,** **prktower**

 **Gimana? Kalian seneng gak?**

 **Maaf ya, aku gak yakin ini udah sesuai harapan kalian. Dan mungkin, aku bakal up FF ini kalo ada idenya aja. Soalnya ini udah stuck banget. Dan maaf kalo nanti aku gak up sama sekali. Karena bagi aku FF ini emang udah END. Disemua FF aku, aku gak pernah tulis TBC. Pasti aku tulis 'kkeut'. Karena aku takut suatu saat gak bisa lanjutin heheh.**

 **Kalo kalian masih minat baca FF aku, aku ada project baru judulnya GIFT. Silahkan dibaca. ^^**

 **Oh iya! Kai udah punya pacar. Sedih aku tuh. Aku bakal terus mikir kayak gini, "Dia udah punya pacar? Kok bisa sih? Berarti dia udah punya orang yang dia sayang dong? Pasti bahagia banget punya pacar kayak Kai. Mereka udah lakuin apa aja?"**

 **Percaya gak percaya sih sebenernya. Masa iya tiba-tiba dating gitu aja? Emang Kai punya waktu ya buat PDKT? Masa iya pacaran gak ada PDKT-nya :'). Ini sih menurut aku yaa. Gak tau menurut kalian gimana :)**

 **Dengan beredarnya banyak rumor alasan Kai dating, aku gak tau mana yang bener :'). Karena aku gak pernah ngikutin dan gak pernah mau tau ataupun peduli perkembangan dan masalah grup lain selain EXO.**

 **Dan selama Kai bahagia, aku juga bahagia kok ^^**

 **Tapi gak yakin aku bakal bahagia kalo suatu saat yang di konfirmasi dating itu CHANYEOL. Aku bakal bahagia kalo yang dikonfirmasi itu CHANBAEK udah nikah. Aku bakal syukuran satu kampung kalo iay. Wkwkwk**

 **Itu aja.**

 **Keep review, see ya!**


	36. Uncle Kai's Fault

**Ide mungkin sama. Karakter mungkin sama. Tapi gaya menulis setiap orang berbeda.**

 **Ada yang kangen?**

•••

Dulu Jackson pernah meminta hadiah spesial yang tak ada satu orangpun memilikinya di dunia untuk ulang tahunnya. Dan diusia Jackson yang ke-7, Baekhyun mendapatkan hadiah spesial itu untuk jagoan kecilnya. Tepat setelah acara tiup lilin di pesta ulang tahun yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dan sahabat dekat orangtuanya, Jackson menagih hadiah.

"Jadi dimana hadiah untuk Jack? Papa dan Daddy menjanjikan hadiah spesial" ucapnya menengadahkan kedua tangan kecilnya mengabaikan jika dia belum memotong kue.

"Hadiahnya ada disini... " Baekhyun menuntun lembut tangan Jackson agar menapak di atas perutnya.

"Di perut papa? Apa di dalam ada mobil-mobilan edisi terbaru dan limited edition? Bagaimana cara memasukkannya? " tanya Jackson dengan polosnya mengundang kekehan geli dari Chanyeol.

"Bukan mobil-mobilan, sayang~" ucap Chanyeol berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Jackson.

"Lalu? " tanya Jackson dengan ekspresi ingin tahunya yang begitu besar.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu bertumpu dengan dua lututnya dan menciumi Jackson dengan gemas.

"Papa~Jack sudah besar. Jangan dicium lagi~"

"Habisnya papa gemas~"

"Jadi sebenarnya hadiah Jack itu apa? "

"Disini, di dalam perut papa ada hadiah paling spesial dan tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang memilikinya kecuali Jackie-nya papa dan daddy... " jawab Baekhyun penuh kelembutan.

"Spesial? Papa, Jack mau lihat! "

"Tidak bisa. Hadiahnya baru bisa dilihat tujuh bulan lagi... " ucap Baekhyun berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Huh? Kenapa lama sekali? " tanya Jackson yang belum mengerti hadiah spesial yang dimaksud oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Karena adiknya Jackie baru bisa keluar dari perut papa tujuh bulan lagi" jawab Chanyeol akhirnya memberi tahu jika hadiah spesial yang mereka maksud itu adalah Jackson akan segera memiliki seorang adik.

"Adik? "

"Yap. Anak daddy yang paling tampan akan segera memiliki adik"

"Jadi hadiahnya seorang adik? " Jackson masih bertanya seakan belum percaya.

"Iya, sayang... "

"Jack tidak mau punya adik! Pokoknya hadiahnya tidak boleh keluar dari perut papa! Jack benci! " teriak Jackson membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Jackson! " untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol berteriak marah pada Jackson.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu, huh? Minta maaf pada papa! "

"Papa hiks~" Jackson menghambur memeluk Baekhyun karena takut melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mengeras marah.

"Hei~ Jangan menagis. Tidak malu, hm? Lihat, semuanya menatap Jackie... " ucap Baekhyun menghapus air mata Jackson.

"Hiks~ papa, Jack tidak mau punya adik. Tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau! "

"Kenapa, hm? Kan kalau punya adik, Jack punya teman bermain... " ucap Baekhyun penuh pengertian.

"Tidak mau hiks~ Kata uncle Kai, kalau Jack punya adik papa dan daddy tidak akan sayang Jack lagi hiks... Pokoknya tidak mau punya adik! Papa dan daddy hanya boleh sayang Jack! Tidak boleh yang lain! " Jackson menangis histeris dan Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dengan menggendongnya. Memohon maaf pada seluruh tamu yang hadir, Baekhyun membawa Jackson menjauh dari sana.

"Kim Jong In! " Chanyeol menggeram marah setelah tahu siapa dalang dibalik penolakan Jackson terhadap adiknya. Kai yang tahu Chanyeol akan segera meledakkan amarahnya dengan cepat mencari perlindungan di balik tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau sialan! Berhenti meracuni otak anakku dengan hal gila! " teriak Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jackson saja yang terlalu serius... " Jawab Kai dengan entengnya.

"Demi tuhan Kai-ya, Jackson itu masih kecil. Dia akan menganggap serius apapun. Dan kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi padanya. Dia berteriak pada Baekhyun dan menolak adiknya yang bahkan belum lahir. Hal itu bisa saja membuat Baekhyun sedih. Bagaimana jika Jackson terus beranggapan jika kami tidak akan sayang padanya lagi? Tidakkah kau berpikir sampai kesana?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada lelah. Karena ini memang bukan kali pertamanya Kai meracuni pikiran Jackson dangan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Kai dengan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya yang tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Dan aku tidak percaya. Kau pasti mengulanginya lagi" Chanyeol menimpali dan beranjak dari sana.

—

Baekhyun membawa Jackson ke kamarnya. Memeluk dan mengusap dengan sayang punggung anaknya untuk menenangkan. Jackson sendiri masih sesegukan sesekali.

"Jack membuat papa sedih. Daddy juga dan adik bayi juga..." ucap Baekhyun membuat Jackson bereaksi dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Baekhyun.

"Papa jangan sedih. Jack tidak suka... "

"Kalau tidak mau papa sedih, berhenti menangis okey? "

"Okey... " cicit Jackson membuat Baekhyun gemas dan menciumi pipi tembam jagoan kecilnya itu.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan uncle Kai? " tanya Baekhyun merapikan rambut Jackson yang sedikit berantakan.

"Papa dan daddy tidak akan sayang Jack lagi kalau Jack punya adik... " jawabnya lantas memeluk leher Baekhyun lagi dengan erat.

"Dan Jackie percaya? "

"Tidak tahu papa... "

"Hei, lihat papa—" Baekhyun meraih kedua lengan Jackson agar melepas pelukannya.

"—papa dan daddy tidak akan pernah berhenti menyayangi Jackson sampai kapanpun. Berapapun adik yang Jackson miliki, rasa sayang kami tidak akan berkurang. Jadi jangan berucap seperti itu lagi. Nanti adik bayi jadi sedih karena merasa Jack tidak menginginkannya. Seharusnya Jack senang. Jika adik bayi lahir, nanti Jack akan punya teman bermain..." ucap Baekhyun penuh pengertian.

"Papa, maafkan Jackie... " Jackson menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Okey, dimaafkan! " ucap Baekhyun memeluk gemas tubuh kecil Jackson.

"Tidak ingin minta maaf dengan adik bayi?" tanya Chanyeol bergabung setelah mencuri dengar percakan suami dan anaknya.

"Mau. Tapi Jackie malu daddy... " jawab Jackson nyaris seperti bisikan menimbulkan kekehan gemas dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Daddy dan papa akan tutup telinga" ucap Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Baekhyun agar menutup telinganya.

"Okey... Ngg... Hallo princess, ini Jackie oppa. Oppa minta maaf. Oppa suka hadiah dari papa dan daddy kok! Jangan sedih ya, oppa sayang adik bayi. Jadi cepat keluar dari perut papa ya. Jangan nakal, atau oppa marah! Sampai jumpa unggg... tujuh bulan lagi. Saranghae... " Jackson mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan di perut Baekhyun membuat kedua orang dewasa disana terharu.

"Sayang, bagaimana jika yang di perut papa bukan princess? " tanya Chanyeol mengambil Jackson dari pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Tapi Jack yakin adik bayinya princess daddy! Soalnya papa semakin cantik. Jadi pasti adik bayinya juga cantik" jawab Jackson.

"Papa tidak suka disebut cantik! " kesal Baekhyun.

"Tapi papakan memang cantik, iyakan Jack? " Chanyeol meminta persetujuan Jackson dan bersiap kabur darisana.

"Iya. Papa paling cantik! "

"Yak! Kalian! " teriakan kesal Baekhyun beriringan dengan tawa bahagia Chanyeol dan Jackson.

•••

— **kkeut—**

 **Kepikiran aja nulis ini wkwkwk**


End file.
